Love Live! Moonshine! (Season 2)
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: The story mid-way before the ending of Ultimax as it shows us the life of Arata and his friends before their high school life ends and their moments together as Arata became the new Student Council president of Uranohoshi Gakuen. Genre: Romance, Music, Drama, Incest, Slice-of-life, Comedy, Parody, Ecchi, School Life
1. Chapter 1:- Moonshine

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 1:- Moonshine

Opening: 光るなら - Goose house

Ending: Ginsen no Kaze - Konomi Suzuki

-First years were gathering at the school hall as there were more guys than before, with the total count, there were over 50-70 male students in school while the others are all female as the school of Uranohoshi was still overrun by females though the males were slowly increasing. As all of the first years were gathering at the school hall, everyone became quiet as Arata, Riko and Hanamaru were on the stage as the three looked at all of the students-

Female student 1: He must be the student council that everyone's talking about.

Female Student 2: Yeah! He looks so much cuter than what everyone described.

Male student 1: Check out the girl with the gold eyes, she's hot.

Male student 2: Tell me about it, she looks gorgeous too.

Arata: Alright! First years! Allow me to have your attention! I am Nada Arata, the Student Council president! And this here is Sakurauchi Riko-san, the Vice President and Kunikida Hanamaru, the treasurer of the council. Today until the end of the year, we three will guide you and everyone to have a happy year while being educated at the same time but mostly happy! -The first years were laughing softly- But anyway! Are there any questions? -A female student raised her hand- Yes!

Female student 1: Do you have a girlfriend? Since you look so cool! -A lot of the girls agreed as they some asked the same thing-

Arata: -He looked at Riko as she looked back at him and smiled at him- Well, you all would have to find out yourself if I'm taken or not. Any other questions?

Male student 1: Me! Sakurauchi-senpai! How about you? Do you happen to have a boyfriend?

Riko: Hmm~ That will be a secret~ -She smiled at everyone innocently as all of the first year males skipped a heartbeat at the sight of Riko's smile-

Arata: Funny how nobody is asking about the school but uh, you're all dismissed and may return to class and find the clubs you all would like to join! -The students did as they were told as they left the hall and went out to see the clubs and their classrooms-

-Few hours later as Arata, Riko and Hanamaru were in the student council room with 15 other members in the room-

Arata: Why are there so many people here? -He whispered to Hanamaru as he asked-

Hanamaru: -She whispered back to him- These are the people who wanted to be part of the council and they are all very smart apparently, zura.

Arata: With me being the only dude? Great... This is like Infinite Stratos but much more ridiculous.

Hanamaru: Zura?

Arata: We're just here to let everyone here get to know each other a little more but where's Riko-chan?

Hanamaru: Over there, zura. -She said as she pointed out the window and to the entrance of the school as Riko was surrounded by male students and she looked like she was slightly bothered by it- I think you should go and help her. I can handle the other council members for awhile, zura!

Arata: Really? Thanks Hana-chan, I'll treat ya to juice later! -He said as he ran out of the council room and went down to the entrance of the school-

Male student 1: Sakurauchi-senpai, do you have a sister?

Male student 2: Do you really have a boyfriend or are you just teasing us?

Male student 3: Hey! What's your phone number?

Riko: I...Uh...Um...Eh? -She got nervous as she took a few steps back as she accidentally bumped onto someone as she looked up and saw Arata. Riko would blush madly at the sight of Arata surprising her as she then looked down and said nothing-

Arata: Now boys, that is not how you should behave around women, especially the ones who are older than you. Show some respect, pride and dignity and give them some space and don't try to ask any questions that may seem rude. -All of the boys then understood what Arata said as they walked away to check the other clubs- You okay?

Riko: Yeah..Thank you. -She said as she looked down and wanted to give Arata a kiss as he then placed a finger on her lips as she blinked a few times and was confused- Hm?

Arata: It's a secret to the first years, remember?

Riko: Oh yeah.. I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself.

Arata: Jeez... You're so dirty.

Riko: Eh?! -She blushed madly as Arata turned around and walked away as Riko followed him-

-Yoshiko was walking down the hallway with Ruby and Hotaru as the three of them saw Arata and Riko being followed by a small group of students-

Yoshiko: This year is gonna be such a pain..

Ruby: How come?

Hotaru: She can't go after Arata-senpai with that many people around~

Yoshiko: Hey! H-Hotaru-kun! -Ruby then got in front of Hotaru with her hands wide opened as she was protecting him- R-Ruby?

Ruby: Y-You can't hurt Hotaru-kun! Ruby won't let you!

Yoshiko: Jeez..Fine! -It was then, Arata and Riko's voice in the school speakers around the school as the two were singing the song "This Game" together as everyone in school listened to them singing-

mawari tsuzukeru, haguruma ni wa nari sagaranai

heikin enjiru, tanjou kara hajimatta jigoku

asobi hanbun de, kami ga michibiita, banjou no sekai

no no no game no life

nurui heion o, bassari kirisutete

eikou e no kaidan ni, sonzai kizamunda

me ni utsuru no wa, kanzen shouri no unmei

nanimokamo, keisan dōri

kaete yaru, somaranai kūhaku de

we are maverick, kyūsai nante iranai

donna rifujin, osoou tomo

kateba ii dake no hanashi darou

kakehiki to, sainou ga, muhai izanau

umare naoshita inochi de, tanoshimu sa

jibun dake wa, futari jibun shinjiteru

kokoro ni hisomu yami yori tsuyoi aite wa inai

kujikenu kagiri, soko ni haiboku wa, arienai

uwabe no kosei de, anshin to hikikae ni, puraido korosu na

no no no sense of life

yaban na zatsuon o, kippari ketobashite

dare yori junsui na, koe agerunda

tatakau koto wa, kitto machigai ja nai

tegotae ga, oshiete kureta

subete ushinatte mo, kachinokore

we are maverick, joushiki nante iranai

mae e narae, mukau saki ni

matteru no wa taikutsu darou

iinari ja, tsumannai, idonde yaru

umare naoshita inochi mo, koma ni shite

jibun dake no michi o, saigo made

mayowanai, erabareshi mono

makka na unubore demo

hokorashiku ikinuku tame no houhou o

hitotsu shika shiranai kara

we are maverick, kyūsai nante iranai

donna rifujin, osoou tomo

kateba ii dake no hanashi darou

kakehiki to, sainou ga, muhai izanau

umare naoshita inochi de, tanoshimu sa

kono sekai, te ni shite, waraunda

we are maverick, saikyou no, maverick gamers

kūhaku naraba, nanimono ni mo nareru

jibun dake wa, jibun shinjiteru

-After they sang, everyone in the room cheered and clapped to Arata and Riko for their singing, all of a sudden, Riko pulled Arata's tie and kissed him on the lips passionately as she had one hand on his cheek and her eyes closed, the first years all gasped while the second and third years cheered even louder-

Male student 1: I..I thought Sakurauchi-senpai doesn't have a boyfriend?

Arata: Oh~ Oh! OH! HEY! That is just how we celebrate after we sing, we kiss! It's a European thing!

Female student 1: Nada-senpai, are you two dating or...?

Riko: N-No...We're not dating.. -She said as she looked down as she was blushing while holding her hands while Arata was facing away from Riko as his face was also red and he was scratching his head-

Female student 2: That kiss...Kyaa! -She squealed loudly as she was so happy- It's like an actual fantasy romance story with the prince and princess! -The other girls agreed as the guys were depressed as they all walked out of the room and just ignored everyone-

Female student 1: So you guys are dating right?

Arata: Yeah...So much for a secret, huh?

Female student 1: Sakurauchi-san, you're so aggressive! Let me call you sensei from now on!

Riko: Eh?! Sensei?! -Riko was then surrounded by the girls as they all asked her on how she was able to kiss Arata on the lips in front of everyone- Well... It's because I love him.. -She blushed and smiled as she looked at him, Arata then blushed as he crossed his arms and looked away, all the other girls squealed happily and loudly-

-Behind the school, Shinji was lying down on a bench as he had a book on his face, the book was then removed as someone took the book, Shinji blinked a few times as he woke up and he saw Yoshiko holding his book while she was holding pom poms with her other hand-

Shinji: What is it?

Yoshiko: Nothing, I just saw you here so I came to play.

Shinji: Play? Play what? Nothing lewd or anything S&M.

Yoshiko: What?! -She'd blushed as she was in shock- W-Why would I choose to play those?!

Shinji: Because I know you would always ask Arata to play games like that with you, a few years ago.

Yoshiko: T-That was a few years ago!

Shinji: You masochist..

Yoshiko: I-I am not!

Shinji: Okay, if Arata were to smack your arm softly, would you get turned on?

Yoshiko: N-No! Of course not! -Shinji sat up as he then smacked Yoshiko's hand softly as she then dropped the book on his lap and the pom poms on the floor, after smacking her hand lightly, he looked up to see her face becoming red-

Shinji: If your underwear gets wet, I'm telling Arata that you're cheating on him.

Yoshiko: N-No! Don't! And I'm not wet! Jeez...You're such a pervert..

Shinji: You're the one who got turned on by a little slap, you dirty girl.

Yoshiko: ! Sheesh! J-Just keep this to yourself!

Shinji: I will, say. Do tell, bondage? -Yoshiko kept her cool as she looked away and crossed her arms as her face was completely red- Lewd.

Yoshiko: Sh-Shut up! Everyone has a fetish or two! How about you and Maki-san?!

Shinji: Nee-chan...She's.. -He'd look back into his memories and remembered all the moments when Maki would always act aggressively sexual on him- I'm not sure if she has a fetish or she's at that age.

Yoshiko: Hm? Then how about you?

Shinji: Me, huh? -He went through his memories again when he was doing it with Maki- ...Thighs? Armpits?

Yoshiko: -She'd then try to cover her thighs with her pom poms- Eww...You're gross.

Shinji: And bondage is not?

Yoshiko: Damn it..Just how many times do you guys do it?

Shinji: Regular? Once or twice a week.

Yoshiko: Seriously..

Shinji: Fine, 3-4 times a week but I never asked! She's the one that would ask.

Yoshiko: Wow, Maki-san sure is...

Shinji: Horny?

Yoshiko: I was about to say aggressively lewd but yeah, that works.

Shinji: I was actually surprise to hear you talk about this sort of thing.

Yoshiko: I-I have needs! I am a growing girl!

Shinji: A real horny growing girl..

Yoshiko: HEY!

Shinji: I said nothing.

Yoshiko: Have you guys done it-

Shinji: Only once in public and outdoors but never somewhere where we could get caught easily.

Yoshiko: Oh. Where though?

Shinji: In the girl's bathroom of an arcade in Akihabara and the balcony of our apartment.

Yoshiko: The balcony? At night?!

Shinji: Morning.

Yoshiko: Wow! Holy- uh..Excuse me..Woah..You guys are really...Hardcore.

Shinji: I guess, oh and remember to never speak of this, only you and I know about this.

Yoshiko: The things I know about you and the things you know about me, okay! But I was actually looking for You-san, where is she?

Shinji: Swimming pool.

Yoshiko: I forgot that place existed..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Maki: Why? Why would you tell her how many times we did it?!

Shinji: You can't complain to me if you like it.

Maki: But still! It's privacy!

Shinji: It's not private anymore if you wanted to do it in the hallways of our apartment!

Maki: Damn it!


	2. Chapter 2:- President & Vice President

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 2:- President & Vice President

Opening: 光るなら - Goose house

Ending: cross the line - AKINO with bless4

-Riko and Arata were at the entrance of the school gate as they were guarding the entrance while greeting the students that were entering the school. The students that walk by the two would greet them as Riko and Arata greeted back as they were also checking the uniform of the students until they saw Shinji who had his shirt tucked out-

Arata: Shinji-kun! Damn it!

Shinji: Morning.

Arata: Oh. Good morning. Wait! That's now how its suppose to work! Tuck in your shirt!

Shinji: It's hot, I just woke up to change and I have not eaten.

Arata: I know it's hot, I'm standing under the heat with you while the vice president is under an umbrella!

Shinji: Then stand next to her for the shade.

Arata: Not until you tuck in your shirt!

Shinji: Right. Look, Sakurauchi is surrounded by boys.

Arata: Aha! I ain't gonna fall for that!

Shinji: No seriously look. -He pointed at Riko as Arata looked at Riko and saw her being surrounded by the first year males, Arata then quickly ran to Riko as Shinji just continued walking to the school building and ignored the commotion-

-A few hours later as Riko and Arata returned to class as everyone including the teacher was waiting for them-

Riko: Um...W-What is going on?

Teacher: We were waiting for you both because everyone else wanted to wait until you both get her.

Arata: ...T-Thanks? -The two sat in their seats as the class began and the students studied together for hours. Riko looked out the window from her seat as she saw Hotaru, Ruby, Yoshiko and Hanamaru playing volleyball together as it was their PE lesson, Riko smiled at the sight of them playing as she thought they were cute, she then turned to Arata who sat at the other end of the classroom which was the seat next to the door at the back, as she was looking at him, she'd blush and daydream about him as he was sleeping during class, hours later when class was over, Riko would go over to Arata and wake him up, as Arata woke up, Riko held his hand as he was still half asleep, she'd bring him to the cafeteria for lunch and as they were walking, many of the first years were looking at them holding hands as many of the guys panicked a little while the girls awed in sight but were also slightly jealous, as the two reached the cafeteria, Shinji, You and Chika were waiting for them as they had ordered their food for Arata and Riko already-

Riko: Thank you for helping us get the food first.

You: Not at all~ You two are always stressed out with work as you're the student council, you guys deserve to relax a little. Maybe not too much for Arata-kun though.. -She said as everyone then looked at Arata who was eating his ramen slowly and lazily-

Chika: To think a couple being the Student Council president and the vice president. You rarely see that happening in real life, huh?

Shinji: Tell me about it. It's like an anime story but in real life instead. -Riko was also feeding Arata bit-by-bit of his ramen as the girls awed in sight and the cafeteria lady also awed at the same time as they all watched Riko feeding and taking care of Arata-

Chika: Wow! Riko-chan is like a mother!

Riko: Eh?! M-Mother?

You: Yeah, it seems like you like to spoil him a lot, huh?

Riko: Really? I just don't want him to get too stressed out though.

Chika: Overly attached girlfriend!

Shinji: Obsessive, attached, loving...Yandere?

Riko: I-I'm not a yandere!

Shinji: Maybe not now but what if someone tries to take Arata?

Riko: What? Who? Is it that first year that asked him if he was single when we were in the hall?

Shinji: N-No..I'm just saying hypothetically. Besides, it's not like anyone can beat you at this point because he's so attached to you as well and he feels so comfortable around you too.

You: -She'd then whisper softly to them- And that you two are living together~

Riko: I...Uh... -She'd blush as she smiled happily and looked down while being embarrassed as Arata ate on his own as he was slowly gaining back his energy-

-Hours later at the end of lunch as Riko and Arata did not attend class as they had to do some work for the Student Council so the two were in the student council room alone as they were doing paper work-

Riko: Arata?

Arata: Hm?

Riko: How long will it be until school is over?

Arata: 2 Hours, why?

Riko: -She'd get up from her seat and walked up to Arata as she sat down on his lap and kissed his lips passionately and started playing with his tongue while she used hers and as they were kissing, the two would moan softly as Arata held onto Riko's waist and she'd wrapped her arms around his neck, after they stop, they would look at each as Riko then spoke- This is why.

Arata: B-But...Why here?

Riko: Doesn't it seem more exciting that we may get caught? And also...It's been awhile since we done it..

Arata: Oh? To think you'd ask for it, huh? How aggressive of you~ -Riko then got up as she leaned on the wall and lifted up her skirt as she was blushing, Arata would then lift up her chin and kissed her lips passionately as he was kissing her lips, he'd slowly move to kissing her neck as she was moaning softly and breathing heavily- I love you, Riko-chan.

Riko: And I love you too, Arata.. -From the kiss, Arata and Riko's saliva was seen as it was connected to their lips, Riko would slowly pull down her pantyhose as she slowly moved her hand to Arata's legs while Arata's hand was on Riko's crotch- -CENSORED-

-Hours passed as school was over, Riko and Arata returned home together as they held their hands together, Yoshiko was staring at them from the inside of the school as she saw them walk out of the school, she'd turn to her class as she looked depressed-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,,

,,

,

,

,

,

You: Riko-chan no ecchi~

Riko: Eh? I-I'm not! I...It's just that...I don't know..

You: You dirty girl~

Riko: I-I'm not dirty! You're dirty too!

You: I was, now I'm not!

Riko: Buu!

You: No! You can't do that! Only Dia-san could do that!

Dia: Buu Buu desu wa!

Riko: Oh. Yeah it suits her better.

Dia: W-What?


	3. Chapter 3:- Memorable Innocence

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 3:- Memorable innocence

Opening: 光るなら - Goose house

Ending: This is where I belong - Bryan Adams

-Maki was sitting down on a chair as she laid back on a pillow while using the side arms of the chair to support her back and legs as she was writing a song as well as listening to music, she was wearing her pink home shorts with a black shirt and a gray jacket that Shinji got for her for Christmas, as she was writing a song, she heard her phone vibrating on her legs as she picked it up to see that it was a message from Shinji as he was asking her if she wanted him to buy anything back, she would then reply back to him with a smile on her face as she then turn her phone screen off and put it on her lap then continued her work-

Shinji: No burgers for you. I was just joking about buying something back for you. -He said as he opened the door as he got back home and surprised Maki as she yelped softly and fell onto the floor from the chair- Oh and I'm home.

Maki: Ugh.. Then what are we gonna have for dinner?

Shinji: Since it's my turn to cook, I was thinking of something healthy.

Maki: Please don't say porridge or a fruit salad.

Shinji: Vegetable salad and sandwiches. With lots and lots of tomatoes since they were on sale today. -Maki's eyes widened as she put her pad and headphones down on the coffee table with her phone as she walked up to Shinji and notices the huge bag of tomatoes, Maki would drool a little at the sight of the tomatoes as she then looked up at Shinji as he gave a smug at her, Maki would then blush from being embarrassed as she wiped her saliva off with her jacket and crossed her arms and looked away as she pouted-

Maki: You're so mean. I hate you! You..You..Old man!

Shinji: O-Old man? -He was a bit surprised to be called an old man by his older sister but he chuckled softly as he took out the ingredients to make the salad and sandwiches, as Shinji was making the food, Maki was watching behind his back as she was curious to know how he is making the sandwiches, in a few minutes after he was done, two bowls of clean ceasar salad and a stack of vegetable sandwiches was done as he placed them onto the dining table, he would then a bowl and started slicing the tomatoes and after he was done slicing, he put them all into the bowl and put it at the table as a snack for Maki- Now you can be fat and healthy at the same time.

Maki: -She hugged him from behind as she peaked out from the side of his body and looked at the food as she was dreaming and was so happy at the sight of the tomatoes- W-What's the occasion?

Shinji: Hm? Oh. I just wanted to celebrate a little because I caught Arata and Sakurauchi going at it in the student council office.

Maki: Nooo!

Shinji: Yes. Apparently Arata is good because when I heard them, I could hear "Faster! Faster!", which was very amusing.

Maki:...You didn't get...Turned on by it, Did you?

Shinji: I hope you do realize that I'm already doing it with you, how can I get turned on anymore?

Maki: Aw~ Say, how about we-

Shinji: No!

Maki: W-What? Why?!

Shinji: Do you want me to get sick and tired of it?

Maki: No? But I want you to enjoy it thoroughly!

Shinji: If you want me to enjoy it thoroughly then only once a week.

Maki: Eh?! Why once a week?!

Shinji: What? Can you control yourself?

Maki: S-Sure I can..I just...We'll start tomorrow and we'll do it after dinner.

Shinji: What? No!

Maki: Jeez! You're such a girl!

Shinji: Well excuse me. I do not want the girl I love become a complete sex addict until she's so used to it that she doesn't mind doing it with other men.

Maki: -She'd then think about what he just said as she would then blush slightly and pouted as she would then turn to the front of him and stood up on her toes and kissed his nose lightly- I-I'm sorry..

Shinji: There we go, an honest tomato girl who is true to her love~ -He said as he kissed her lips softly as they both hugged each other and then went to eat-

-After they had dinner, Shinji was taking a bath while Maki was in the music room as she then wanted to try her new song. She would then play the instrumental music on her laptop as she put on her headphones and sang the song "不安定な神様", after Shinji was done with his bath, he went over to the music and listened to Maki sing as she did not know he was in the room with her as Shinji sat one the couch behind her as he was texting someone on his phone as she was singing, after she finished singing her song in a few minutes, she turned her hand into a fist and cheered to herself softly as she smiled, she then turned around and saw Shinji sitting on the couch with his legs crossed as he was looking at her, she jumped a little as she got scared slightly and as she got scared a little, she took a step back and tripped on a wire, as she was about to fall, Shinji grabbed her hand with one hand as his right hand held onto her back and their face was close to each other-

Shinji: You alright?

Maki:...I am now.. -She was blushing as she stared at his eyes as the two would move their face closer to each other as the two then kissed each other on the lips passionately, after the kiss, Maki would lean on Shinji as he pulled her back to him- Thank you.

Shinji: No. Thank you for loving me so much and making me believe that there is hope in my life. -He said as he smiled happily at Maki and hugged her tightly, Maki blushed madly as her eyes widened at the sight of Shinji's honest and innocent smile, she would get teary and hug him even tighter as she cried quietly as she remembered seeing his innocent smile when he was a little boy. Shinji would also remember the tight hugs that Maki would give him when he was young as the hugs would always keep him warm and make him happy. Shinji rubbed her hair softly as he kissed her head softly-

-A few days later as Shinji was in school while Maki went out to see an old friend in Akihabara, she was in Starbucks with her friend Hoshizora Rin who was her classmate and was also a member of the idol club in the past-

Rin: Maki-chan! Something wrong?

Maki: E-Eh? N-Nothing! What made you think something was wrong?

Rin: You were spacing out for about a few minutes, nya!

Maki: I-I was? I was just remembering something.

Rin: Is it about your brother?

Maki: How did you know?

Rin: Maki-chan. I'm not dumb, nya! It's pretty obvious since he's the only thing you would think about, nyan.

Maki: N-No! That is not true!

Rin: Then what else do you think about, nya?

Maki: W-What to make for breakfast, lunch and dinner... For Shinji..

Rin: You see! It's always about Shinji-kun,nya!

Maki: S-Shh! Keep your voice down!

Rin: Sorry~ But tell me! What's his story, nya?

Maki: Well I guess it's okay to tell you.. Back when Shinji was born, he was loved by our parents but a few days after he was born, my parents got worried as Shinji has two different eye colours. Heterochromia was the condition he had which was two sets of different eye colours, his right eye is gold yellow which is similar to my father's while his left eye is dark red, which a little bit frightening to us all as the red eye colour has no relation to any of the genes from my parents. However because of his condition, he was considered an outcast from his classmates and friends when he was a little boy. He was always alone so he was a social outcast to everyone, even the teachers were bothered by his eyes as they all thought he may have some kind of sickness, which he doesn't have!

Rin: Maki-chan..

Maki: He was always bullied in school and even Papa's subordinates were afraid of Shinji, which made Papa angry at Shinji, thus not loving him and not seeing him as his son anymore, as soon as Shinji was 10 years old, he learned how to cook, clean, study, listen and learn everything on his own and that's when he left the house to live alone as Papa also kicked him out and did not want to see him ever again.

Rin: How cruel, nya..

Maki: But when he was 14, he then met Arata-kun and became bestfriends as Arata was not afraid of him or anything, Arata-kun listened to the stories of Shinji and understood him and supported him until the end, which is why they are so close together and they would always hang out together too. I haven't seen him in 8 years since then and I missed him ever since. He is such a good boy and he still is. He's caring, kind, loving.. Even though he was the one that would get bully or beaten up in school, whenever he comes home and see me depressed, he'd comfort me first before tending to his own wounds. He's suffered so much already and I don't want him to suffer anymore. I just wish... Papa would at least talk to Shinji one more time and give him a chance..

Rin: Then why don't you ask your father, Maki-chan?

Maki: Eh? What do you mean?

Rin: Your mother still loves Shinji-kun, right? And you love him too! Your father would have to at least listen to what his daughter and wife wants at least because a son cannot be thrown away like garbage, nya! It's not human at all!

Maki: Rin-chan..Maybe I should. Yeah! I think I should but maybe..

Rin: Maybe what, nya?

Maki: Maybe I have to ask Shinji's permission first. I don't want him to get angry and it is his life after all. I can't make the decisions for him.

Rin: Maki-chan.. You're such a good sister! -She said loudly as she hugged Maki tightly as Maki got embarrassed as they were being watched by the people inside the cafe-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Rin: I wanna do a prank call, nya!

Maki: What? Why?

Rin: On Hitler, nya!

Maki: Hitler? Isn't he dead?

Rin: No he isn't, nya!


	4. Chapter 4:- Adults are weird

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 4:- Adults are weird

Opening: 光るなら - Goose house

Ending: Interstellar flight - Kikuchi Makoto

-The song "Don't be Afraid" from Final Fantasy VIII was being played on the school radio and Ruby and Hotaru were playing Vanguard in the classroom during their lunch break-

Hotaru: Munechika's generation break! Stand all of my rear-guards and they all get Power +3000 and Munechika gets an extra critical.

Ruby: Pe-Perfect guard! -Some of the students were watching them play together, in a few minutes after the two played, Ruby was snacking on a lollipop that Hotaru got for her as the two were sitting on a bench together at the school yard- Hotaru-kun?

Hotaru: Yeah?

Ruby: Something wrong?

Hotaru: No. Just thinking if I should change my deck.

Ruby: Update it again?

Hotaru: Yeah, it lacks something.

Ruby: But it's strong as it is now.

Hotaru: But still.. Maybe I should focus on just Hotarumaru, it seems to be more aggressive with the multiple attacks.

Ruby: Well Ruby thinks Munechika is good too since it controls the field.

Hotaru: Yeah, I guess 2 of each Munechika would be good too. By the way, what's going on with Yoshiko-san?

Ruby: Hm? I'm not sure, why?

Hotaru: I've seen her stalking Arata-senpai while he's with Riko-senpai. Yandere?

Ruby: N-No! I don't think so. Maybe she's a little jealous?

Hotaru: But I heard that the two were dating for a year now and Yoshiko-san gets jealous now? The timing is so...Weird..

Ruby: Who knows? She may have seen him differently now, we could ask her if we're really curious.

Hotaru: Yeah but it might be a little rude to just ask so we'll wait until she really wants to speak her mind.

Ruby: Sounds good.

-When time passed, Ruby and Hotaru left the school together as they saw Arata and Riko leaving together as usual and Yoshiko was following them from a distance. Ruby held onto Hotaru's sleeves tightly as they were walking together, some people who walked pass the two were afraid as they noticed Hotaru's long sword on his back, as they were walking down the streets, Ruby was reading some books in a book store as Hotaru was across the street, which was an anime store and there was a TV outside of it, playing the anime "Kantai Collection" on it, one of the most popular catchphrase could be heard from the TV as Ruby called out to him and the two left "Naka-chan dayo~!". As the two were walking, they walked passed card shop and saw You playing against someone, the two would enter as their eyes widened at the sight of You's opponent. Jaime Alcaraz, the European league champion for Vanguard-

You: You're good, Jaime-kun.

Jaime: Thanks, beautiful~ I was about to say that you're good too! Though this is the first time I've ever heard of a Blue Storm fleet.

You: Then prepare yourself, Jaime-kun! Stride our Generation! Blue Storm Return Dragon, Disaster Maelstrom! -She would then call a few units to the field and attack with her rear-guards- Rascal Sweeper, attack! -Jaime guarded the first attack- Switch positions with Cretas! Stacia, attack the rear-guard, Cretas attacks the Vanguard! -Jaime would no guard both attacks as he was cornered with 5 damage and with 5 cards in his hand- Boost from Despina, Disaster Maelstrom attacks! Cretas' skill! He stands, Maelstrom's skill! -She searched her deck for a grade 3 Maelstrom and added it to her hand and shuffled her deck- All of my front-row units get Power +5000 and Despina's skill, during this battle, you can't use grade 0 cards from your hand to guard! -Jaime would then place a perfect guard but he was still under pressure of the attacks, You drive checked 2 critical triggers and a heal trigger as she put a critical on each of her rear-guards and double powered her tidal assault and the other to Cretas as You continued her attacks. Jaime was able to guard the first attack with Cretas and Tidal Assault but then forgot that Tidal Assault was able to stand and do an additional attack again, Jaime no guarded and lost at the 6th damage-

Jaime: Wow...You totally cornered me! You have my deepest respects, You-san!

You: Not at all~ It's fun to play against the Euro league champion after all!

Jaime: So how about you and I go on a-

You: Not happening~

Jaime: What? Why?!

You: We just met, we're not that close, you're 16 and I'm 18. Age difference, I'm working, you're on a holiday and I'm not looking for a boyfriend at the moment~

Jaime: Aww! Well that's too bad then. But I'll win ya heart next time, senorita!

-In a few minutes time, Ruby played against Jaime for awhile and lost. Ruby was being cute as Jaime skipped a heartbeat and started flirting with Ruby but before he could, Hotaru drew out his sword and pointed it at Jaime as he was smiling sadistically and was telling Jaime to not touch Ruby. Later, Hotaru brought Ruby back home as he also returned home, which was in the same apartment building as Shinji and Maki's but a few floors below. As Hotaru was walking towards the apartment building, he looked up and saw Maki and Shinji together as they were doing the things that kids should not see, Hotaru's face became pale at the sight of them doing it as he has no interest in physical relationships like Maki and Shinji, he then quickly turn his head away from them and walk straight into the building and took the elevator up to his floor, as he reached his floor and got out of the elevator, he then heard Maki moaned loudly above as Hotaru sighed and got even more paler, he then went into his apartment quickly and closed the door-

Hotaru: Older people are just so...Weird...It's...Ugh.. -He then got goosebumps as he then quickly went to change and take a bath-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

Maki: We were caught! Oh no..

Shinji: Don't act like that, you're actually happy that you were caught.

Maki: I was just...Yeah I was..

Shinji: Nee-chan. You're so dirty.

Maki: B-Be quiet! Dummy!


	5. Chapter 5:- Broken Bonds

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 5:- Broken Bonds

Opening: 光るなら - Goose house

Ending: I永久に 2016 - Suara

-Shinji had his hand on his mouth as he was about to burst out laughing as he wrapped Maki up in her blanket and tied her in the blanket like a sushi roll as she was sleeping, Maki opened her eyes slowly as she looked at Shinji who was trying not to laugh, she was too tired to react properly but then realized she couldn't move-

Maki: I don't understand..

Shinji: Sushi Queen. My god, you look so adorable like this. -He squished Maki's face softly and kissed her nose as he then took out his phone and took a few pictures of her, it was then Maki got her energy back slowly as she started to blush madly when Shinji was taking pictures of her being wrapped in a blanket, she then squirmed but couldn't get out-

Maki: I-I can't get out!

Shinji: Of course you can't. You're a sushi.

Maki: I-I'm not a sushi and let me out!

Shinji: But you look cute like that.

Maki: N-No! No! Let me out now! -Shinji would then untie the cloth and let her out as Maki then got out from the blanket and quickly grabbed Shinji's hands and pulled him to the bed quickly as she pinned him onto the bed and was sitting on top of him as she was hitting his chest lightly- Why did you do that to me?! You know I don't like being woken up with surprises!

Shinji: I-I know! I'm sorry but I just couldn't help it-ow! That hurts! I-I'm sorry!

Maki: Jeez! I hate you! You're so dumb! You're so tall! You're such an idiot- -She was then pulled down to him as her face was on his chest as Shinji hugged her tightly in his arms as Shinji rubbed her head softly-

Shinji: I'm sorry. I really am.

Maki: Hmph...Dummy..

-A few hours later, Maki had went out to work in the hospital while Shinji was free during the day, he would hang around akihabara for awhile as he came across a girl with gray hair and bright gold eyes as she gave him a piece of paper with an ad for a maid cafe, he followed the girl to the cafe on the second floor as the girl opened the door for him and Shinji thanked the girl and entered and as he entered, he was greeted by 6 other maids and one of them looked very familiar too-

Shinji: Hoshizora-san?

Rin: Ah! Shin, nya! How are you?

Shinji: Doing great, you're working here?

Rin: Part time to help out a friend. -She pointed at the girl behind Shinji as she waved at him happily- If you didn't know, she's Minami Kotori-chan. She was one of my senior's from school and is also Maki-chan's senior.

Kotori: Minami Kotori! Nice to meet you~ And you are?

Shinji: Shinji. Nishikino Shinji.

Kotori: Ah it's nice to meet you Nishikino-...Nishikino..? -She would then look at Rin as she was a little bit confused- Nishikino?

Rin: You're almost there, Kotori-chan!

Kotori: Ni...Nishikino...Maki-chan's older brother?!

Shinji: Ooh! So close. I am her brother but I'm her younger brother.

Kotori: Oh! Haha! I'm sorry~ -Shinji would sit down one of the seats as Rin served him a glass of water-

Rin: So what would you like to have, nyan~?

Shinji: Maid's kiss.

Rin: Nya! -Her eyes widened as her face turned completely red and all the other maids squealed loudly as Kotori dropped a tray as she started panicking, thinking that if Rin got together with Shinji, Maki would be Rin's sister-in-law- (Kotori does not know that Shinji is dating Maki)

Shinji: W-What?

Rin: T-The Maid's kiss. Confirmed with the order, nya..? -She asked nervously as she was blushing-

Shinji: Yes. -Rin nodded slowly as she then bent down and moved her face close to Shinji as he then held her head by holding her cheeks with both of his hands- I was just kidding, I didn't think you would do it.

Rin: Eh? I-I...It would've been free if you really wanted it, nya... -She blushed as she looked to the side while her face was being squished by Shinji, the girls at the back would awe in sync as Kotori panicked even more and approached the two-

Kotori: E-Excuse me! R-Rin-chan! You shouldn't do something like that to Nishikino-kun!

Shinji: Shinji or Shin is fine.

Rin: Eh? We're just friends though.

Kotori: Eh? Wait.. You two aren't together?

Rin: No? Are we, nya?

Shinji: No? No! No! I don't know.

Kotori: Eh?! Which is it?

Shinji: Yes!

Kotori: Which is it?!

Shinji: Hoshizora Rin-chan is my girlfriend and the love of my life! -He got up from his seat and hugged Rin as he patted her head lightly, Rin would nya quietly as she was blushing while being his arms, the other maids would awe in sight-

Kotori: W-Wow...I didn't see this coming. I'm sorry for doubting you two.

Shinji: No, it was a lie. I already have a girlfriend and it's not her. -He would then have Rin sit down on the seat he was sitting in as he smirked at Kotori-

Kotori: ! N-Nishikino-kun! That's just plain mean!

Shinji: It was? I'm sorry.

Rin: It's okay, nya! It's a joke after all, nya!

Kotori: No it isn't! -She pouted at Shinji as she then took out a Vanguard deck from her pocket and showed it to him- Let's fight! Whoever loses has to do one thing the winner asks the loser to do!

Shinji: Sure.

-The two were placed their decks on a 3D light table as they both were about to play-

Shinji & Kotori: Stand up Vanguard!

Shinji: Werfleder Ordonnaz.

Kotori: Telescope Rabbit!

-The match was being recorded as the two were playing, Kotori was ahead of the match as she was at 2 damage while Shinji was at 3 damage. Kotori had rode a grade 3 Leo-Pald and had ended her turn, Shinji would then ride Scharhrot Vampir as he then stride on with Frederick and kept on soul charging his Vanguard. The match continued on after awhile as Kotori was cornered by Shinji's 2nd stride with Scharhrot's grade 4 as the match ended with Kotori loosing-

Kotori: So close! Hmph! -She pouted cutely as she crossed her arms-

Shinji: Being a tsundere does not suit you.

Kotori: Eh?! Really? It suits Maki-chan so well!

Shinji: Well... It's Nee-chan after all.

Kotori: Oh! Since you won, what do you want me to do?

Shinji: It really doesn't matter, just hanging out here with you guys is satisfyingly fun for me.

Kotori: -She'd skip a heartbeat slightly as she smiled happily at Shinji- Then maybe just this one time since I thought...You might be curious..

Shinji: Hmm? -A kiss was set on his cheek as Kotori was standing on her toes as she gave him a little kiss on the cheek as Shinji looked at Kotori as he was a little surprised as his face was completely red-

Kotori: Just in case if you wanted to know about the Maid's kiss~

Rin: K-Kotori-chan...

Kotori: Hmm? AH! Maki-chan?! -She turned around and screamed at the sight of Maki at the door as she looked furious-

Shinji: Nee-chan..

Maki: Kotori-chan. It's been awhile, hasn't it?

Kotori: Y-Yeah! It's good to see you, Maki-chan! How are you?

Maki: Well. I was fine until I saw you kissing Shinji.

Kotori: Is that a problem?

Maki: Of cour- -Maki was standing next to Shinji as she looked at Rin, who was behind Kotori, she gave signals and sign languages, telling her that Kotori doesn't know the relationship between the two- I mean, no.. It's not a problem! Not at all! Anyways, thanks for taking care of him. Let's go Shinji.

Shinji: Right. Bye bye. -He waved goodbye to the girls as they all waved goodbye to him as the two siblings left-

Kotori: ... -She then exhaled loudly and fell to her knees- Maki-chan looked so scary for a moment..

Rin: That was close, nya..

-Maki and Shinji had not talked until they reached their apartment, Maki walked into the apartment first as she seemed really angry while Shinji just followed from behind slowly-

Maki: So?

Shinji: Yeah?

Maki: Do explain the kiss.

Shinji: It was a joke from her, there was this thing called "Maid's kiss" on the menu and I was a little curious so Minami-san kinda..Did one on me.

Maki: And you didn't stop her?!

Shinji: She got me by surprise, I did not see it coming. I swear!

Maki: Oh! You swear?! Then explain the time when Kurosawa-san kissed you!

Shinji: That one was also by surprise! I swear, Nee-chan!

Maki: Unbelievable! I can't believe you!

Shinji: I'm sorry! But I don't love either one of them! I love you the most!

Maki: Action speaks louder than words, Shinji! And what I saw just awhile ago was something that no word can make me forget about it!

Shinji: But I..

Maki: You know what? We're done.

Shinji: Wh-What..?

Maki: We're breaking up!

Shinji: -Shinji's eyes became watery slightly as he rubbed his nose and looked away for a moment- O-Okay..If you really think its the best choice..

Maki: -Maki was also getting teary slightly- Yes, I really can't handle seeing you hang around girls, especially my friends and then get kisses from them when you are aware that we were dating! I really just...

Shinji: I'm sorry..

Maki: No. Just no! An apology isn't enough! It really isn't, Shinji.. I don't want to see your face for awhile.. -She then went into the bedroom and closed the door shut as she locked it from the inside and started crying as she was rubbing her eyes and nose with her sleeves- I hate you..Shinji..

Shinji: -He sat down on the couch as his hands were on his face and he was crying quietly as well- I'm sorry...Nee-chan.

-It started to rain heavily as the two did not speak nor look at each other for hours-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	6. Chapter 6:- Trust

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 6:- Trust

Opening: 光るなら - Goose house

Ending: 夢想歌 2016 - Suara

-It was morning as Shinji woke up on the couch, he blinked a few times to clear his vision as he looked around and saw the bedroom door was opened, he then quickly got up and ran to the bedroom and looked inside and saw no one, he went to the door to check as he did not see Maki's shoes as he found out that she left the apartment, he then took a quick shower and went to change, as he was in the bedroom, changing, he couldn't find any of Maki's clothes as they were all gone. He quickly changed and went out to find Maki as he skipped breakfast, he tried calling her but she would not answer his calls as searched the town for hours and then went to Akihabara to check, as he went to the hospital and asked Dia, she said that Maki was not working today, which worries Shinji even more so but he left the hospital and walked around Akihbara until it was 12 in the afternoon. he sat on a bench as he sighed in worry as he checked his phone for any messages or replies from Maki but none of them came through-

Rin: Are you alright? -Shinji looked up to see Rin as she looked worried and was wearing her school uniform-

Shinji: O-Oh hey.. Yeah. I'm alright. Why are you wearing your school uniform?

Rin: I went to visit my school for awhile, nya! But are you sure, you're alright, nya? Your eyes are red and you look so pale.

Shinji: Eh? I-I am? I'm sorry..

Rin: Come on, I'm free now. Let's go relax for awhile, nya! -She grabbed Shinji's hand as she smiled happily at him as she brought him to a small cafe to have lunch together, Shinji ate but was eating very slowly, which made Rin worry even more- S-Shinji-kun?

Shinji: Ye-Yeah?

Rin: I'm sorry, nya. But can you tell me what happened? If it's alright with you, I'd like to help, nya.

Shinji: Well.. I..

Rin: A-Ah! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, nya!

Shinji: No..It's okay. It's just that the kiss with Minami-san yesterday caught me off guard and when Nee-chan saw it, she was furious about it and when we got home, she and I got into a huge fight. So...She broke up with me.

Rin: Eh? S-She broke up with you?

Shinji: I slept on the couch last night while she slept in the bedroom, when I woke up this morning, she was gone, everything that was in the apartment that belonged to her was gone. I called her, messaged her, asked everyone who knew her if they have seen her but no luck.

Rin: So.. Did you apologize, nya?

Shinji: Yes I did. I did apologize with all my heart but she just wouldn't listen! There was yelling..Shouting..Screaming.. It hurts me to see her like that. -Rin would then get up from her seat and walk towards to Shinji and hugged him tightly- Eh?

Rin: Shinji-kun? You're such a gentleman, nya. I honestly envy Maki-chan for having someone this caring and loving, nya. I really do envy her but I do have one question, nya. Do you still love her?

Shinji: I do. I really do.

Rin: The next time you see her, will you let her go?

Shinji: I won't. Never. I will never let her go!

Rin: That's a good boy, nya! -She kissed his forehead lightly and smiled at him happily and petted his head- I can't really confirm where she may be but I do have an idea though.

Shinji: Eh? Wh-What do you mean?

Rin: Go to your parent's home and find her there, she may be there, nya! And don't worry, I'll handle the bills here, nya! Now go! Stop wasting your time here and go, nya! -Shinji nodded as he thanked Rin and ran out of the cafe and ran straight to his parent's home-

Mahiru: Um. Excuse me, miss. I'm sorry but I may not be any of my business but are you want to let him go? Because it seems like you really like him. (Inami Mahiru from the anime series "Working!")

Rin: Yeah, it's okay. I really do like him, nya! But I believe he belongs with someone better than me, nya!

-As Shinji was running from one place to another, running through crowds of people and dodging cars and bikes, he would then reach the entrance of his parent's home as he was in front of a really large gate, he pushed the gate and entered the area and as he walked to the entrance, he remembered the memories of playing in the large yard with Maki when they were kids, though it brought back nightmares because of his father. He was exhausted, he was breathing heavily and was sweating from running, he got to the door and knocked on the door as a maid opened the door and was shocked-

Maid: S-Shinji-sama?

Shinji: Where is she?

Maid: I'm sorry?

Shinji: Nee-chan.

Maid: She's busy at the moment- Ah! S-Shinji-sama! -He walked straight into the house and searched in all rooms until he went to Maki's room and knocked on the door, no one answered as he walked into the room as his eyes widened and was in shock as he saw Maki being pinned down on her bed by a man with long spiky brown hair as they both looked at Shinji and were surprised as well-

Maki: Sh-Shinji!

Toshiki: So this is your brother? Interesting. -He got up from pinning Maki down on the bed and walked straight to Shinji- My name's Kai Toshiki. Pleasure to meet you, Nishikino Shinji.

Shinji: Ah~ Kai Toshiki. One of the Vanguard champions, huh? Likewise, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry for barging into the room while you two were in the middle of something. Let us all pretend that nothing had happened here, hm?

Maki: Wa-Wait! Shinji-

Shinji: I'm sorry for bothering you both, Kai-san, Onee-san! Please, do continue what you were doing as I will take my leave.

Maki: Shinji, wait! -Shinji quickly ignored Maki as he closed the door quickly and walked downstairs and left the house quickly, as he was outside and walking, he saw his father and walked passed him-

Mr. Nishikino: What the hell? Shinji! Why are you here?! -Shinji ignored the man and continued walking out- Tsk! Snotty brat.

Shinji: -As he reached the gate and was standing outside the entrance, he looked back and glared at the house- I can't even trust my own sister's words now. Trust no one. -He looked in front of him and saw Rin was waiting for him across the street as she waved at him with a smile but her smile slowly disappeared as she saw Shinji looking very upset. Shinji then walked to the side as he was about to go back home but Rin ran quickly from across the street and ran to Shinji and held his wrist and looked up at him-

Rin: S-Shinji-kun! What happened- -She released her hands and let go of his wrist as soon as he looked back at her with the eyes that intended to kill someone, Rin was afraid but was also worried about Shinji as she was shaking, she would then look at Maki's home as she began to worry even more and the clouds were becoming dark as it was about to rain- Maki-chan..What have you done..?

-Rin would then take a deep breath and smack her own cheeks softly and went inside the home, as she walked into the home, she knocked on the entrance as a maid opened the door-

Maid: Yes?

Rin: H-Hello, I'm Hoshizora Rin, nya. I'm Maki-san's friend.

Maid: Ah okay, please come in. -The maid lead Rin to Maki's bedroom and as the maid opened the door, she saw Toshiki sitting on a chair as Maki was on her bed, Rin thanked the maid as the maid left-

Rin: Maki-chan! I'm sorry but is it okay if we have some privacy, nya?

Toshiki: Of course. I was about to leave. Bye, Maki. -He waved goodbye to Maki as he left as Maki did the same back to him with a smile on her face as Toshiki closed the door-

Maki: So? What is it that you want? -She was then slapped on the face really hard by Rin as Maki placed her hand on her cheek as she was in pain and looked up at Rin angrily- What the hell was that for?!

Rin: For Shinji-kun, you idiot!

Maki: Huh? For Shinji?

Rin: Did you not see his face when he got out of the house, nya?! He was enraged! It looked like he could've killed someone if he wanted to!

Maki: Huh?! Hmph! That idiot has nothing to do with me- Ah! -She was then lifted up by the collar and pinned to the wall by Rin as Rin glared into Maki's eyes-

Rin: Now you listen to me, Maki-chan! I know it is none of my business but you need to stop being such a spoiled brat and think about what you are doing to yourself and to Shinji-kun! He's a good boy, he's loyal to the person he loves! He was looking everywhere for you since morning but apparently seeing you with that guy just now, made him angry and depressed! His childhood was already ruined, are you gonna destroy his current life now?!

Maki: He's the one that should- Ah! -Rin knocked Maki to the wall as she lifted her up by the collar-

Rin: No! It's not what he should have done! It is what you should have done instead! That kiss from Kotori-chan was not in impulse or anything, nya! She did not know you two were dating! If she knew, she would not have kissed him on the cheek! You were just too blind to notice that Shinji is risking everything he has to be with you and to make you happy but you were the one who just destroyed everything he made, nya! You are his older sister and you are an adult, nya! It it time for you to act your age stop being such a bitch about it, nya!

Maki: Tsk! -She pushed Rin away as Rin dropped her to the floor as Maki then got up and looked at Rin as she was getting teary- Do you not think that I have considered apologizing to him?! I wanted to! I love him very much! I really do! But you have nothing to do with this so just leave it to me!

Rin: No.

Maki: What?

Rin: I'm not gonna trust you with your brother anymore, nya. I've known him since our graduation and I came to understand him more, nya! At this point, to see what you did to him, I just can't trust you to take care of him anymore, nya! It really irritates me to see you not care for your little brother enough until you would break his heart so badly, nya. His childhood was destroyed by your father and now his teenage life may also be part of it because of you, Maki-chan. He's still young and he's experiencing life on his own with his friends but you just can't understand that he suffered so much and is willing to sacrifice just for you, nya.

Maki: I just..

Rin: You are a disgrace as a sister. -She then turned to the door and opened the door as she looked back at Maki- From now on, I'll take care of him instead, nya. I will never let you see him ever again for the rest of your life, Maki-chan. I swear to you.

Maki: What?! I just wanted-

Rin: Never again, nya. -She closed the door shut and left the house as the sound of thunder could be heard from afar and lightning was flashing brightly in the sky-

-A few hours later as Shinji was at home, someone knocked on the door as Shinji opened it and saw Rin, who was completely drenched from the rain, he quickly let her in and passed her a towel and a cup of hot chocolate to keep her warm-

Shinji: Listen..Uh.. I'm sorry for glaring at you awhile ago. It was rude of me.

Rin: N-No! It's okay, nya! I totally understand why! It's okay. You just need to relax your mind a little, nya.

Shinji: I guess you're right. Thanks, Hoshizora-san.

Rin: Rin!

Shinji: Hmm?

Rin: Call me Rin, nya! We've known each other for several years now and I've finally got to know more about you, nya!

Shinji: R-Rin-san?

Rin: Without the "san"?

Shinji: Rin?

Rin: Much better, nya~ It sure is cold, huh, nya?

Shinji: Yeah.. Why don't you take a shower, I'll wash your clothes and prepare some clothes for you, I think I have something that may fit you.

Rin: N-No, it's okay, nya! I'm not even that cold- Ah chu! -She sneezed cutely as Shinji chuckled slightly- Okay.. I'll take a shower, nya..

-As Rin was taking a warm bath and shower, Shinji was washing her clothes and had prepared new sets of his own clothes for her to wear and set it on the table in the changing room, he waited outside as he was reading one of his textbooks for school as he was studying, after Rin bathed and changed, she walked out of the changing room with an oversize shirt-

Rin: Wow, you're really big, nya!

Shinji: R-Rin...Why aren't you wearing pants?

Rin: This is quite big and long so I thought I wouldn't need pants.

Shinji: Ah I see. -He would look outside and notice the heavy rain as it was 6pm- How are you gonna go home in this weather?

Rin: Who knows. Maybe it'll get better, nya. -Her stomach grumbled loudly as Rin blushed out of embarrassment as Shinji smiled at her and went to make dinner for the two of them to have, in a few minutes after Shinji had cook, Rin and Shinji ate together and chatted together as Rin was slowly getting to know more about Shinji, after dinner, they both cleaned up the dishes and sat together in the living room-

Shinji: So you're living alone, huh?

Rin: Yeah, I have a small place in Akihabara, nya! I didn't want to rely on my parents too much so I went to find a job, worked there and get a place of my own, nya.

Shinji: That's nice. You're living independently, you have my respects. -Rin would chuckle softly as she leaned on his shoulder and looked out of the window, which was still raining heavily- Hey, I'm sorry if I'm rude but if it continues to rain, you can stay over for the night, if you want. Don't worry, I'll sleep on the couch.

Rin: Eh?! I-I can't do that, nya! It'll be rude for you and also...A guy and a girl, living alone together is a little.. -She blushed as she looked away from him-

Shinji: R-Right.. I'm sorry. I guess you're right.

Rin: This is nice.

Shinji: Hmm? What is?

Rin: Talking, relaxing together like this in the cold weather. It relieves stress, nya.

Shinji: It sure does..I guess.

Rin: Do-Don't worry, Shinji-kun! From now on, I'll be taking care of you, nya! You don't have to rely on that Maki-chan anymore! You can now rely on Rin-nee-chan, nya! -Shinji laughed innocently and quietly as to what Rin had said as he smiled at her happily with a slight blush on his cheeks as he thanked her, Rin would then skip a heartbeat and blush madly at the sight of his smile, Rin's body began to move towards Shinji slowly as she would then thought to herself- "Eh? What am I doing, nya?" -She used one hand to turn Shinji's head to her as she kissed him on the lips passionately as she closed her eyes- "Ah.. I forgot..I liked him since the day I met him, nya.. I'm sorry Maki-chan.."

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	7. Chapter 7:- Newlyweds

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 7:- Newlyweds

Opening: 光るなら - Goose house

Ending: ヌエドリ - Suara

-In the morning as Shinji was reading the letters he got in the morning as he was drinking a cup of coffee, Rin woke up from sleeping in the bedroom as she stretched and yawned quietly as she noticed Shinji reading the letters, she would sneak up behind him and hug him from behind as she surprised him and laughed happily as she kissed his cheek softly-

Rin: Last night was fun, nya.

Shinji: You had fun? I didn't.

Rin: Eh?! Why not?!

Shinji: I'm kidding! -He'd poke her nose as she blushed and sat next to him-

Rin: What're the letters for, nya?

Shinji: Bills and stuff mostly.

Rin: Do you need help with them, nya? I have some money on me.

Shinji: Thanks but I'm good, besides. You worked really hard for your money and I don't want you to lose it all because of my bills. -He would smile at Rin sweetly as Rin blushed and put her hands on her cheeks and squealed softly-

Rin: Gosh, you're so cute and sweet, nya! -She would snuggle against his cheeks lightly- But! Last night, did you expect anything from it, nya?

Shinji: W-What do you mean?

Rin: L-Like..Us dating or..

Shinji: I thought we started dating when you kissed me on the lips. Were we not dating?

Rin: I.. -Her face would turn completely red as she got slightly nervous- That was...Because I like you, nya!

Shinji: Then we shouldn't date because?

Rin: W-Well..I thought with the problem with Maki-chan and all, you wouldn't want to get into a relationship, nya.

Shinji: Well it depends on you, because you just gave up your "first time"~ -He smirked at Rin as he kissed her nose softly-

Rin: Well...If I had to speak what my heart really wants, nya. Then I would want to be your girlfriend, nya! But, I do not want to ruin your relationship with Maki-chan even though you two broke up, but who knows.. You two may get back together again, nya..

Shinji: Rin. Let me ask you, if we were to get together and I became your boyfriend, you would happy, right?

Rin: Yes! Very happy, nya!

Shinji: Now, if we did not get together but if Nee-chan and I got together, how would you feel?

Rin: I would feel happy, nya! Very very happy to see you both together again, nya!

Shinji: So tell me how would you feel if the both of us got together but my sister wanted to get back together with me? Would you say no to her or yes?

Rin: I'll let her have you, nya. Because I cherish you both equally, nya! And I want you two to be happy.

Shinji: And if she were to get upset by seeing us together?

Rin: Then we will both explain the situation together that our relationship is just temporary, nya!

Shinji: There's your answer.

Rin: E-Eh? Wait, nya... I don't get it.

Shinji: Officially speaking, I am now your boyfriend until Nee-chan says otherwise and if she gets upset by the sight of us being together, we'll both explain the situation to her and if she doesn't want to listen, we'll force her to listen because that's how Nee-chan works.

Rin: Alright, nya!

Shinji: Oh and I got some clothes from the neighbors which was suppose to be given to Nee-chan as a gift but since she isn't here, why don't you use them? -Rin grabbed the clothes that were on the table and nodded as she went to the bedroom to change, she had a brown skirt with a shirt that is similar to a sailor's uniform and a bright blue coat with fur around the collar area, after Rin changed, she walked out of the room as she was blushing for being embarrassed- What's wrong?

Rin: I-I don't have any underwear on, nya..

Shinji: I-I'm sorry but I don't wanna sound rude but we just did it last night and I already saw what it looks like..

Rin: Y-Yeah but still, nya! I'm a girl and it's embarrassing, you know?!

Shinji: To be honest.. I think the no panties thing is kinda...Sexy.

Rin: E-Eh? -She'd blush madly as she looked down and glance at Shinji as she pouted cutely- P-Pervert..

Shinji: Your clothes should be dry now so you can put on your bra and underwear now, by the way.

Rin: Wha-?! How did you know I wasn't wearing a bra, nya?!

Shinji: You were completely naked last night.

Rin: Pervert!

Shinji: You kissed me first and brought me to bed.

Rin: Gyaa! I'm a pervert, nya!

Shinji: You sure are.

Rin: I do not want to hear it from the guy who does it with his sister, nya.

Shinji: -He'd sigh in depression slightly- Yeah.. You're right..

-Hours later as the two would go out together, as they were walking together, they stopped by Rin's apartment for a moment as Rin passed Shinji a small pink heart shaped box with a red ribbon on it as she said it was for Valentine's and she had prepared it earlier, Shinji would thank Rin for the chocolates as he hugged her while Rin kissed his cheek passionately as the two would then continue their date together. As they were on their date, they saw You and Chika hanging out together with Arata and Riko, Rin and Shinji kept their distance from them to avoid a commotion. The two would then head to the maid cafe as they saw Kotori working there-

Kotori: Rin-chan, Shinji-kun! Welcome...? -She noticed Rin was holding Shinji's hand- W-What's going on?

Rin: What do you mean, nya?

Kotori: Why are you two holding hands?

Shinji: Mommy is holding my hand so that I wouldn't get lost.

Rin: -Rin would chuckle as she smacked Shinji's shoulder lightly- We're dating, nya.

Kotori: Eh?! D-D-D-Dating?!

Rin: Yeah! You want proof, nya?

Kotori: Please?

Rin: -She tip toed up to Shinji and kissed his lip passionately as he kissed her back, after they stopped, they both look at Kotori as she fainted and all the other maids were worried- O-Oh.. I guess I over did it, nya.

Shinji: You don't say?

Rin: Oh! I have something fun to show you, nya! Let's go! -She'd then grab Shinji's hand and brought him to her old school as they both stood at the entrance- This is my school, nya!

Shinji: I know. Nee-chan studied here too, remember?

Rin: Yeah but I wanted to know what it would be like if you were here, nya-?! -She looked back at Shinji as he was surrounded by the girls of the school- I can see why Maki-chan had problems with you, nya..

-Hours later as the two were walking together, they coincidentally bumped into Maki-

Rin: Maki-chan. -She stood in front of Shinji with her arms wide open-

Maki: Don't worry, I'm not gonna steal your boyfriend.

Rin: Eh?

Maki: Kotori told me everything and I'm happy for you both. I hope you both enjoy your lives together then. -She did not smile as she just walked passed the two but Shinji held Maki's hand and hugged her tightly as Maki blushed as her eyes widened, she wanted to push him away but she couldn't help but hug him back as she closed her eyes- I'm sorry Shinji but I should really go...

Shinji: No. Don't go. Don't ever go.

Maki: Huh?

Shinji: -He got down to her and smiled at her as he was in tears- I do like Rin but the person who I love the most in my entire life is you and I trust you with everything in my life if you just gave me one last chance.

Maki: But what about Rin?

Rin: Our relationship is just temporary until you want to get back together, nya.

Maki: So you're saying that you and I...

Shinji: Yes, only if you forgive me.

Maki: No, I'm the one you should forgive. I'm sorry that I yelled at you and did not want to listen to you. I'm sorry that I acted like a spoiled brat.. -She would hug Shinji tightly as she was crying quietly, Rin was in tears as she looked at the two and was touched by the two siblings-

Shinji: S-So... We're back..?

Maki: Y-Yeah! If you're okay with it, Rin?

Rin: Yeah, but if there's an opening, I'll take him for myself, nya! And during that time, I'll possibly be prettier than you will ever be, Maki-chan!

Maki: In your dreams, Rin.. Hehe! -She chuckled as Rin and Maki hugged each other as Maki then quickly turned to Shinji and kissed him on the lips passionately-

Shinji: Do tell, why was Kai Toshiki in your room?

Maki: He came to visit since he was in town and he sort of tripped on top of me, which was the scene you saw.. B-But we didn't do anything lewd! I swear to you!

Shinji: It's okay. I trust you, nee-chan.

Rin: Maki-chan? Can I have one favor before I go, nya?

Maki: Y-Yeah, sure. Anything.

Rin: This. -She'd then kiss Shinji's lips quickly and softly as she then ran away for a minute and winked at the two as Maki was in shock and pouted at Rin as she held Shinji's hand, the two waved goodbye to Rin as she walked back to her apartment- My first ever boyfriend. Forever the best one, nya.

Maki: I just wanted to say that I'm really really sorry for being so mean to you the other night.

Shinji: No, it's okay. It was my fault for not handling the situation with Kotori well enough.

Maki: S-Say uh...Two nights of not doing it..Wait, you did it with Rin, didn't you?

Shinji: I'm sorry but she cornered me last night.

Maki: Ah I don't blame you, we broke up after all. So what do you say? Girl's bathroom in the arcade?

Shinji: Wouldn't it be easier to just do it in a love hotel?

Maki: Wha- -She'd blush madly as she cling onto Shinji's arm tightly- I-I want it to be exciting!

Shinji: We can record it.

Maki:...I love you so much. -She'd kiss him on the lips as she smiled at him happily, the two then went out to find a love hotel together-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Rin: I won't be on until the next few chapters, nya..

You; You'll have your chance~ I only appeared twice so far! I'm even worse!

-Rin and You would hug each other for not having the most scenes-


	8. Chapter 8:- Common Rivals

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 8:- Common Rivals

Opening: 光るなら - Goose house

Ending: 天かける星 - Suara

-All the third years from Uranohoshi were at the airport with their luggage as they were having a school trip to go to Osaka-

Arata: So? Will you miss Maki-san since you won't be seeing her for a week?

Shinji: Maybe? But I'll be more happier when I get to see her again anyway.

Arata: D'aww~

You: Chika-chan! You-chan! Arata-kun! Shinji-kun! Say "Yosoro"! -She said as she quickly gathered up everyone and took a picture together with her phone as she brought her selfie stick- Buu! No one said Yosoro!

Chika: Because it's your catchphrase, if we say it, we may have stolen it from you.

You: Ah! Good point!

-Hours later after waiting, the students were on the plane together on their way to Osaka. Shinji was sleeping as Riko and Arata were playing the pocky game while You was recording them play the game as Chika was cheering them-

Arata: I just remembered, we get to see your parents!

Riko: Yeah, after a few months, I can finally see them again.

You: Aww~ Riko-chan is hyped about her mama and papa~

Riko: Eh?! Y-You make it sound weird!

You: I did? Oh crap..

-After an hour or so, they landed as they went to baggage claim and after they grabbed their luggage and went out, Riko saw her parents waiting at the entrance as she ran up to them and hugged both of her parents tightly as Arata was carrying both of his and Riko's luggage as he walk up to her parents and hugged them as well-

Riko's mom: So you kids are gonna stay in a Inn, huh? Sounds like fun.

Riko's dad: Y'all better not be doing anything bad while you're there!

Arata: Don't worry~ The teachers are on patrol and Riko-chan and I aren't sharing the same room so nothing bad is gonna happen~

Riko's mom: Really?

Arata: I don't know. Maybe? -They all laughed as Riko and Arata said their goodbyes to her parents as they went to the bus and were brought to the inn, though it seemed more like a luxurious hotel. The girls and boys had their separate rooms though there were only 2 males in the third years so Arata and Shinji shared a room together, which was not far from the girl's, after they had prepared and unpacked, the students were free to do what they want. Riko, Shinji, Arata, You and Chika went to the shrines to take pictures until they met someone-

?: Arata-kun!

Arata: Oh? OH! Hey!

Chika: O-Oh god!

You: What?

Shinji: Girl with big boobs..Green eyes and long hair. What?

Chika: I-It's Toujou Nozomi! From U's! She's one of the seniors!

Nozomi: It's been so long! Gosh, you're so big now! -She said as she hugged him tightly and smiled as she looked behind him and saw his friends as they smiled and waved at her- You have friends too! Aww~

Arata: Nee-san. You're making it sound like I did not have any friends before.

Nozomi: Yeah but it's fun to make fun of you~

Riko: Hi. I-I'm sorry to interrupt but Arata, you didn't tell me you have an older sister.

Arata: Oh I- -Nozomi placed a finger on his lips as she shushed him and smirked at Riko-

Nozomi: I'm his older step-sister! His mother and my dad hooked up with each other 8 years ago~

Riko: A-Ah! I-It's nice to meet you, I'm Sakurauchi Riko! A-Arata's girlfriend.

Nozomi: Girlfriend..? Girl.. Girlfriend?! Arata-kun!

Arata: You don't have to act all surprised, Nee-san.

Nozomi: But she's your first girlfriend after 7 years of school! Kyaa! I'm so proud of you! -She would hug him and Riko tightly as she would then grope Riko's chest as Riko would moan and shouted softly- Oh my~ She's slightly bigger than Maki-chan.

Shinji: Wha-?! She is?!

Riko: My-My chest isn't that big, Toujou-san!

Nozomi: Well it's a..C cup..Slightly bigger than Maki-chan's when she was in school. I'm not sure if Maki-chan had grown though.

Shinji: -He'd sigh in relief-

Nozomi: So what are you guys planning to do?

You: We're here to take pictures!

Nozomi: Pictures, huh? I have access to all the shrines so we can all go together!

Chika: Oh my, god! Toujou-senpai is such a pro!

Nozomi: I-I'm not really a pro. I just happen to work as a Shrine Maiden in Osaka here.. -She then took the group to many of the Shrines as Arata and everyone enjoyed themselves- Oh! By the way, I'm not Arata-kun's step sister. I used to baby sit him when I was in middle school~

Arata: Yeah...It wasn't all that fun with all the hugs and kisses.

Nozomi: It was fun for me~ You were so cute back then!

Riko: B-Baby Arata!

Arata: N-No! No! It's embarrassing!

Nozomi: I'll show you the pictures of him as a baby, sometime soon~

Riko: Thank you so much~!

Arata: Damn it!

?: Riko?

Riko: -Her eyes widened as she looked to the side and saw a man with bright red hair and black eyes- Hinata-kun?

Shinji: Who's he?

You: Don't know? Maybe an ex-boyfriend?

Chika: Or a classmate from her middle school.

Hinata: It's been so long! -He grabbed Riko's hand and pulled her to him as he hugged her by surprise-

Nozomi: Hinata-kun! You shouldn't do that!

Hinata: Don't worry senpai. It's not like I'm doing anything bad.

Nozomi: -She crossed her arms as she sighed and glance over at Arata as HInata then looked at Arata who was looking at Riko with slight depression on his look as the wind blew over his hair and black jacket-

Hinata: Oh? And you are?

Arata: N-Nada Arata. It's nice to meet you..Um?

Hinata: -He shake hands with Arata as he smiled back at him- Tobiichi Hinata. I was one of Riko's classmates for the past 3 years in middle school.

Nozomi: Arata-kun is Riko-chan's boyfriend.

Hinata: Boyfriend? Wow! Surprising! Congratulations to you two for getting together! -He would then get close to Arata and hug him but whisper into his ear softly- It won't last long with me around. -He would then step back and smiled at Arata innocently as Hinata would place his hand around Riko's shoulder- Now, continue on, Senpai!

Nozomi: R-Right..

Arata: -He kept his cool as he looked at Hinata from behind as everyone else walked behind Nozomi while Arata, Shinji, You and Chika were walking behind Hinata and Riko as they were talking. Riko was laughing as Hinata was talking to her while Arata was watching them both from behind, not speaking but quietly watching as You, Chika and Shinji were worried about Arata-

Riko: So you're not studying anymore, huh?

Hinata: I'm actually working in a hotel called "Tamakura Inn".

Riko: That's where we're all staying in!

Hinata: Oh hey! Coincidence, I think not~ Haha!

Nozomi: -She thought to herself- Arata-kun. I'm sorry but you may need to control yourself or someone may get hurt. Hinata-kun you're such an idiot!

You: I don't like that guy. -She was whispering to the others-

Chika: Me too.

Shinji: Me three. If he did that to Nee-chan, he'll be losing his teeth.

Chika: Well..Aratanya is more softer than you are.

Shinji: I guess that's his charm, he's more patient and kinder.

You: But when he is at his limit, it'll be hard to stop him.

Shinji: Yeah.. Middle school was not a great time when he got picked on by the seniors.

Chika: That day was bloody..

You: Let's just hope that Arata-kun can control himself from being overly too jealous.

Shinji: I hope so too..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Maki: Who's the dude?

Shinji: Just some punk who is trying to steal Sakurauchi away from Arata.

Maki: Oh that is just bad!

Shinji: You don't say?


	9. Chapter 9:- Warmth

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 9:- Warmth

Opening: 光るなら - Goose house

Ending: Your song* - Yun*chi

-It was 7pm as Riko was walking outside the hotel's garden yard as she had worn a black sweater and a dark blue with brown outlines scarf which were sewed by Arata and had a blue painted necklace that Arata bought for her for Christmas. Riko was walking around the garden as there were lights around her, she would turn around and smile happily at Hinata as he was walking with her-

Riko: Gosh, this is just lovely, Hinata-kun! It's so romantic too!

Hinata: It sure is. Say, Riko?

Riko: Hmm?

Hinata: How's your relationship with that Arata guy?

Riko: Arata? Oh! I love him a lot! He's kind, sweet, respectable, smart, caring, honorable, strong, dependable.. Just a lot! Why do you ask?

Hinata: Well..Nah it's nothing.

Riko: You sure? We've known each other for quite sometime now so you can tell me if you want.

Hinata: Do you really love Arata?

Riko: Of course I do.

Hinata: I mean, really really love him until you would do anything to make him happy?

Riko:..Yes! I do love him that much. What's going on, Hinata-kun?

Hinata: -He'd walk up to Riko and kiss her on the lips by force as he grabbed her by her arms, as he was kissing her, Riko's eyes widened as she was hitting him on the body and pushing him with all her might. Hinata would then let go of her as Riko took a few steps back as the two were breathing heavily, Riko looked at Hinata angrily as she felt her lips and realized there was saliva there, she gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes widened in shock as she realized that Hinata had French kissed her by force- I love you Riko and I want you to be mine and mine alone. Not that guy!

Riko: ...You're absolutely the worst person ever.

Hinata: W-What?

Riko: You don't just kiss a girl by force and tell her to be your girlfriend and if she has boyfriend, you shouldn't have done those things!

Hinata: I know but I wanted to. My family owns this hotel, Riko. You can have whatever you want if you're with me! Being with that guy may only make you miserable and poor. Please, I want you to be happy and safe.

Riko: How would I be safe with a guy who forcefully kisses a girl?!

Hinata: That was something I want you to feel from me, a mere hug may not seem like a big approach for you after all.

Riko: You're...Disgusting..

Hinata: Come on now~ I know you want all of this for yourself~ -He looked up with his arms wide opened as he showed Riko the whole hotel garden and its beauty and riches as he was trying to manipulate her with his words-

Riko: I...N-No..You cannot buy love with money.

Hinata: Does it need to be money? Can it just be for me? -He walked up to Riko and held both of her hands as the man smiled at her. Riko was confused of the situation of what she wants and what she thinks is right and wrong as she does not realize that Hinata was using his own words to manipulate her. Riko suddenly felt weak as Hinata took this to his advantage as he placed one hand on the back of her waist and held her other hand and had her close to him as he would slowly kiss her on the lips and as they were kissing, Riko would just let him kiss her. After the kiss, she was blushing and was breathing heavily as she leaned her head on Hinata's body- So what do you say? How don't you forget about that Arata and just come with me?

Riko: I... I gotta go.. -She then quickly walk away from Hinata as she walked straight into the hotel-

Hinata: Hmph. I will have you, Sakurauchi Riko. After all, you and I are perfect for each other.

You: Blue Storm Return Dragon, Disaster Maelstrom! Attack!

Shinji: Perfect guard.

You: Ah! No fair!

-The sliding door opened as You and Shinji stopped playing for a moment to see Riko but they then continued their game as Riko slid the door closed and walked up to Arata, who was sitting on the floor and had his back leaned on the wall while he was reading a book, Riko then got down to him and lied down on his body as Arata looked at her as he was confused of what's going on, she just face planted on his body as she hugged him-

Arata: Wha- What's going on?

Chika: Maybe she's love sick.

You: Or she got lost and was thinking about you.

Shinji: Ahem. Horny.

You: Shinji-kun!

Shinji: It's a fact, it could be true.

You: How was that a fact? It was a statement!

Shinji: How did you know it was a statement?

You: Because-...Damn it, Shinji-kun! You know I'm not good with questions like that!

Shinji: That's the whole point.

You: You're not making sense!

Shinji: Shh! Continue game.

You: Ugh..

Arata: Riko-chan? Something wrong?

Riko: -She shook her head slowly as she then spoke as her face was on his shirt- Can I sleep with you for the night?

Arata: Sure. You didn't really have to ask though.

Riko: Just in case..

-Hours had passed as Riko and Arata shared a futon together as Shinji was sleeping in another futon next to them while You and Chika were back in their room, sleeping. Hours later when morning came, all the students were awake to have their breakfast and after that they were to take their baths and go out on their trip. However, Riko and Hinata were nowhere to be found as Arata, Shinji, You and Chika were slightly worried as Nozomi met up with them in the hotel. Behind the hotel building, in the far end of the garden, Hinata was french kissing Riko on the lips as his eyes was closed and Riko was blushing and moaning as they were kissing, she tried to push him away but she became too weak to do so as Hinata kissed Riko's neck roughly as she moaned loudly as Hinata would then grope her breasts softly as he was kissing her. She would then push him away as Hinata took a few steps back and smirked at her as Riko was covering her breasts as she felt her neck and realized there was a hickey, she got worried that if Arata found out, he may get mad but before she could even speak out to Hinata, he was gone. Riko then heard Arata calling her name from a distance as Riko yelled back in response and ran to Arata, she put the scarf around her neck to cover the hickey as Hinata was leaning on a tree as he saw the two walked away-

Hinata: One step ahead of making her mine, Arata. Soon, she will forget that you had existed, and Riko? God, you're so sexy. Hehe, I'll soon have your body, so I'll just have to wait.

-Riko was holding onto Arata's arm as she seemed a little tired and was daydreaming as she was thinking about Hinata. Arata checked if she has a fever as they were walking, though she doesn't have a fever, Arata was worried about Riko and was slightly upset after what had happened yesterday when he met Hinata. Arata then knew that he did not like Hinata as he reminded him of his father, though Arata kept his cool and was smiling happily at his friends as they all enjoyed their day together with Nozomi, You, Chika and Shinji. Though from afar, they were being stalked by Hinata as the man was constantly hiding and looking at Riko from her back-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Rin: W-What's going on, nya?!

Nozomi: Bad stuff!

Rin: I should be a part of this so that I can help Arata-kun, nya!

Nozomi: He doesn't even know you!

Rin: But still, I am one of his fans, nya!

Nozomi: Everyone is his fan!

Rin: Damn it, Nozomi-san! You don't get what I mean, nya!

Nozomi: Nobody could understand you with that bloody cat accent of yours!

Rin: Hey! Leave the accent alone...Nya.

Nozomi: Oh my god..


	10. Chapter 10:- Full Moon

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 10:- Full Moon

Opening: 不安定な神様 - Suara

Ending: 星降る空仰ぎ見て - Suara

-Riko was in the public bath as she was alone during the late night, she'd sigh softly and tried to relax but was stressed out by Hinata. As she was bathing, the sliding door opened as Riko looked up to see who it was as she saw Hinata. A towel was wrapped around his waist as Riko blushed madly and covered herself quickly. She wanted to scream but she couldn't as she was afraid to do so-

Riko: W-Why are you here, Hinata-kun?

Hinata: Am I not allowed to come into the bath with you?

Riko: O-Of course not! This is the women's bath!

Hinata: Ah yes, but I can do whatever I want here and nobody can stop me~ -He stepped into the bath and was walking towards Riko as she covered her chest and was frightened by him, as Hinata got close to her, he would grab her hand and pull her up to him and hugged her as he smiled at her and forcefully kiss her on the lips, she was pushing him away weakly as he forcefully held onto her and was french kissing her and he was kissing her, she became weaker by each kiss. She would then bite Hinata's lips as he shouted in pain as blood was flowing down from his lips to his chin, he then looked at Riko and noticed that she had ran to the changing room, she had no time to put on her underwear so she put on her skirt and shirt on quickly and ran out of the changing room- Feisty one, hmm?

Riko: Arata...Arata.. -She was running through the hallways as fast as she could until she found herself at a the end as she was lost- Arata...?

Hinata: He's on the 3rd floor and you're on the first, Riko. You have no way in contacting him after all.

Riko: No! I can still call him at least! -She then quickly took out her phone from the pocket of her skirt and as soon as she turned it on, she saw that her phone needed a sim card to call someone, her eyes widened as she looked at Hinata who had her sim card with him- No...Please.. I don't want to do this. I-I love..Arata!

Hinata: Stop lying to yourself, Riko~ It's not Arata. It's Hinata. Remember? The guy who would do anything to make you happy. Arata is a man who lies to his love ones, I don't lie~ I promise to you that I will make your dreams come true, Riko. -He got close to Riko as he pinned her to the wall as he then slowly pulled down her skirt as Riko's face was completely red and was unable to do anything, Hinata was rubbing Riko's thighs softly as he slowly moved his hand to her crotch as Riko moaned softly and was in tears- Come on now, it feels good, right- Ah? -Hinata passed out and fell to the ground as Shinji had hit Hinata on the head with a wooden sword that he bought from the gift shop-

Shinji: Hi. So uh. What the hell were you doing?

Riko: -She then pointed at Hinata as she was sniffling and was crying quietly-

Shinji: You were cheating on Arata?

Riko: N-No! I didn't! I just...He...He cornered and you know..

Shinji: His hand was under your skirt and you didn't try to stop him, what's going on, Sakurauchi?

Riko: I don't know.. I'm confused.. He came into the bath while I was there-

Shinji: Wait! He saw you naked?! Oh no.. What else did he do to you?

Riko: Molested me yesterday morning as he forcefully french kissed me and groped my breast. Just awhile ago he tried to rape me... P-Please don't tell Arata, I don't know what to do if he gets mad at me..

Shinji: You're a bit too late.. I'm sorry. -He turned and walked to the side as Arata was behind Shinji and he heard everything Riko said-

Riko: A-Arata.. -Her eyes widened as she was panicking and was sweating, she was afraid of Arata getting mad at her, but Arata said nothing and grabbed Hinata from the back of his collar and walked away as he dragged Hinata with him-

Shinji: Hey! Where are you taking that dude?!

Arata: Outside. -Riko then quickly hugged Arata from behind as she was in tears, Arata stopped moving as Riko apologized to him as she was crying, Arata would not look back at her but then spoke to her- He did so many cruel things to you and you didn't tell me, instead you let him kiss you, grope and molest you. You had the choice of telling me but instead you kept it to yourself. I'm disappointed Riko-chan, I really am. After all we've been through, I don't think you see me as your boyfriend, now do you? Now go away. -Riko was in shock as she let go of Arata as she looked at him walk away, he wouldn't look back at her but Shinji had placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her slightly-

Riko: -Her tears started flowing down even more so as she then cried loudly as Shinji petted her head and hugged her as he was calming her-

Arata: Ridiculous. -He went to the back garden of the hotel and tossed Hinata at a tree as Hinata hit his head on the tree. The man would open his eyes for a moment and blink a few times as his eyes widened to see Arata smiling down at him-

Hinata: M-My my. It's so nice to see you, Arata was it?

Arata: No no~ Pleasure's all mine, Tobiichi.

Hinata: Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading back to my room- Ah! Mmm! -Before he could even take one step, Arata had one hand on Hinata's mouth and lifted him up with one hand alone as Hinata was screaming from being under Arata's grip as he tries to get out-

Arata: You molested her, you kissed her, you saw her naked, you knew she and I were dating but you continued with what you wanted to do with her, you tried to rape her, you manipulated her with that disgusting mouth of yours. Now you say you wanna go back to your room? Funny how that I did consider you going to Riko-chan's room and may rape her. -Hinata was screaming through Arata's palms as he continues to try to get out of his grip- No no. Don't even think of trying to get out. My family is Riko-chan alone and her only. Taking her away from me is one thing but violating her behind my back is another. God, I wish I could kill you but I don't like fighting so I'll just do this. -He then crushed Hinata's jaws in that short moment as he looked down at the man and dropped him- Speak of this and you will never be able to breath, got it? -Hinata nodded quickly in fear as he was able to speak but his jaw was cracked-

-Arata returned back to his room as he saw Riko was sitting down at the entrance of his room as she waited for him, she was in her pajamas as she was on her knees and was bowing down at Arata, who had entered. He would look around the room and only saw Riko there as Shinji was nowhere to be found. He would look at Riko for a moment as he then walked pass her and sat down on in front of a table and served 2 glasses of tea-

Arata: Come, sit in front of me. -Riko nodded as she slowly got up from where she was and sat in front of Arata as he gave her a glass of green tea, Riko would thank him and take a sip from it as Arata looked furious as Riko was shaking and was frightened, she'd slowly set the glass down and looked at him as she was sweating for being nervous-

Riko: A...A-Arata..?

Arata: Sakurauchi Riko.

Riko: Y-Yes! -She then thought to herself- "Oh no! He just called me by my full name! He's gonna yell and break up with me for sure. W-What should I do?! M-Maybe I should bribe him! With uh...M-My chest! Wait no...I shouldn't...Arata wouldn't want me to do stupid things, I'll just have to accept whatever he is gonna do and say to me!" -She would then take a deep breath and kept her cool as she looked at Arata as he was looking at her without a single smile and had his arms crossed-

Arata: I'm hurt. So hurt to see get molested and nearly raped and you did not even tell me nor ask me for help or even from Shinji-kun. Do you know how much it pains me? It's like as if you do not trust me. Do you trust me?

Riko: Yes, I do!

Arata: Oh good, you do. Then why didn't you come to me when he did all those things to you?

Riko: I was afraid to tell you, since I thought he was gonna do something bad to either one of us and I was confused by his words.

Arata: Ah, so you were manipulated, am I correct?

Riko: Yes.

Arata: I hope you realize that your parents are entrusting me to keep you safe. You do know that right?

Riko: Y-Yes! I do..

Arata: -He'd sigh as Riko got even more worried-

Riko: So this is it, huh?

Arata: What?

Riko: I mean... This fight is pretty huge and all..I mean we're breaking up, right?

Arata: Breaking up? What? Why?

Riko: I mean.. Because of this fight, we're breaking up, aren't we?

Arata: Oh you.. -He got up and walked over to Riko and got down to her and held her hands and chuckled softly- You're so cute! Just because we have a fight, does not mean we're gonna break up. It just means we're growing up.

Riko: S-So you're not mad?

Arata: Hell, of course I'm mad at you for not telling what he had done but you were scared so I kinda understand how you felt so I'm sorry too for getting angry at you. R-Riko-chan? -He got worried at the sight of Riko crying as she would then cling onto him and hug him tightly-

Riko: T-Thank goodness! I thought you wanted to break...Break up with me and I-I-I was afraid that you might yell and scold me!

Arata: Eh?! I-I won't yell or scold you! I didn't think I looked that pissed off to begin with!

Riko: Jeez...I love you Arata- Hmm? -Before she could kiss him, he placed a finger on her lips as he smiled and shook his head-

Arata: Nope~ As a punishment for kissing Hinata behind my back, no kissing until the school trip is over then as another punishment for having him to see you naked, grope you and finger you, no sex for a week.

Riko: Eh?! Not fair! Wait...I-It's not like I'll ask for it!

Arata: You're just like Maki-san in terms of sexuality and perversion.

Riko: Tsk! I hate it when you're right..

Arata: However, as an apology from me, we'll sleep together for tonight, okay?

Riko: Eh? Really? You mean it?

Arata: Yeah... And because uh.. -He looked down as he chuckled and scratched his head as he was blushing- I miss hugging you in your sleep, since you're so warm.

-Riko would blush madly as she skipped a heartbeat and smiled happily and hugged Arata tightly in his arms, in a few minutes time the two moved the table, finished their drinks and shared a futon together, Riko would lie down and look at Arata as the lights were off, she smiled at him sweetly as he smiled back at her as well, slowly she would doze off as he would hug her in his arms and fall asleep as well-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	11. Chapter 11:- Celebrating Voice

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 11:- Celebrate Voice

Opening: 不安定な神様 - Suara

Ending: Face Of Fact - KOTOKO

-A week had passed after the school trip as everyone had returned back home and started their normal daily lives. It was on a Saturday as Riko and Arata were doing their school paper work at home while Maki and Shinji went on a date in Tokyo city as everyone was having a normal day except for You as she was waiting for someone as she was leaning on a wood fence, she wore a bright blue shirt with a black jacket and brown shorts as she was waiting patiently, a male with black hair and had worn glasses approached her as he was wearing long blue jeans with a long sleeve shirt, he was slightly short as he was about the same height as You-

You: You're late by 2 minutes!

?: Eh?! I am? Damn. So much for being fast.

You: You ready? I'll show you around the town.

?: Yeah! This is your home after all, it would be fun to learn a few things too! (This man's name is Saitou Jun, he's a 21 year old voice actor in Japan)

You: Saitou-kun..

Jun: Jun is fine~

You: Alright? Jun!

Jun: Oh that is so cute! Yeah?

You: Is it fun being a voice actor?

Jun: Hmm~ For me it is but I'm not sure about the others though. I'm sure acting a fictional character can be quite fun since you're trying to be different after all.

You: Ah I see.

Jun: You plan to be a voice actress?

You: Me? Nah~ No way, I don't know how to act. I'd rather dance, sing and swim than act.

Jun: Hmm~ I guess you're right, those 3 suit you better than acting after all.

You: Jun? You're not seeing anyone now, are you?

Jun: I am.

You: Eh?! Really? That's surprising.

Jun: How rude! Did you think that I couldn't get a girlfriend?

You: Well.. You didn't seem like the sort who would have a girlfriend to begin with! Who's the girl?

Jun: She's uh...Let's just say that she's older than me.

You: Come on~ Tell me!

Jun: No~ It's a secret~

You: Jeez. You're no fun!

-Hours came by as You and Jun went out together and looked around together, the two then walked past the card shop and they both entered it and played a few rounds there-

Jun: Stride Generation! Celebrate Voice, Lauris!

You: Guys playing a girl's deck. You're weird.

Jun: S-Shush! It's cute and I love these girls! They've been by my side for a long time now and I've been loved by my cards after all.

You: You've been loved by them? H-How? It's cards..

Jun: Watch and learn. -He'd then fill up the field and use Lauris' skill and attacked Maelstrom as he powered up three units that were in Harmony and his Vanguard gained an extra critical-

You: -Her eyes widened at the the power up and critical as she got worried by the effects as she then placed a perfect guard onto the Guardian Circle and as soon as Jun triple drive, he got a heal trigger and 2 critical triggers at the same time- Wha-?!

Jun: Heal trigger and a double critical! Do you know this saying? "A true believer will forever be blessed with happiness and love from those who you have been together with."

You: Never heard of it.

Jun: That's because I made it up. -You was unable to guard the other attacks as she lost the round to Jun, she would then ask for a rematch as she lost again and again and again until everyone was watching their fourth match as You strode on Disaster Maelstrom and won her first match- Oh? You won! Good~

You: -She was breathing heavily and was sweating- Fi-Finally! Jeez...Why are you so lucky in getting those triggers out?!

Jun: Like I said~ The deck loves me~ -He smiled at You and winked as the girls there squealed as found Jun to be really cute-

You: Since I won, tell me who you're dating!

Jun: No one. I was just joking~

You: Ah! You tease! All of that effort for nothing!

Jun: You learned how to win and beat a deck you've never fought before. You only faced Duo and Coral but never Harmony so that was your training~ Every summer it'll be worse~

You: Why would it be worse?

Jun: Every summer there will be new supports for the clan of Bermuda Triangle. And summer is in the next 3 months, so you better watch out.

You: Yeah..I'll watch for you then.

Jun: Buu~ You know it's fun.

You: It was not fun! Dragons and men loosing to girls is sad!

Jun: You can't resist the moe of Lauris! She's too cute for you!

You: The more I look at her, the more I think she looks like someone I know.

Jun: You.

You: What?

Jun: She looks like you.

You: H-How?!

Jun: In a way, she sorta does. Which is cute!

You: R-Really? -She'd blush slightly as she looked down and got embarrassed as Jun said that You was cute-

Jun: Very cute. So cute that I wouldn't mind hugging her all day long~

You: T-Then how about- -Before she could complete her sentence, a girl shouted as the group of girls surrounded Jun and were all being fans to him- ...-You would sigh softly-

Yoshiko: Attack! Blade Wing, Tibold!

Hotaru: Kousetsu Samonji! Perfect guard!

Yoshiko: Ah! God...I hate your perfect guards..

Hotaru: Hehe!

-As time passed, Jun walked You back home as he returned to the station and went back to his home in Akihabara, You would lie down on her bed and remembered back on the day on how the two met. You got lost in Akihabara as she was alone, she was also cornered by a group of guys as Jun came to help her but he got himself hurt in the process until the police came as You tend to his wounds and the two became good friends since then, they started chatting, laughing and joking at each other and the two knew how to play Vanguard as well, they both exchanged their phone numbers as You then met up with her friends(Arata, etc) and had not seen Jun for a month till now-

You: A boyfriend, huh? I wonder what is like to be loved and spoiled like Riko-chan and Maki-san..

-In the Nishikino sibling apartment-

Maki: We're out of tomatoes.

Shinji: You have got to be kidding me.

Maki: Seriously, we're all out.

Shinji: I just bought a large pack of them not long ago, how are they gone?

Maki: Because...I uh...Ahem...I...

Shinji: You ate them all when I was away, huh?

Maki: W-Which is why, when you came home, you got a whole day of fun~

Shinji: That's because you couldn't control yourself anymore!

Maki: S-Shut up! I did not lose control! I was just happy to see you!

Shinji: Until you had to rape me?

Maki: Y-You're making it sound like I did a bad thing..

Shinji: Yes you did. You ran up to me as soon as I got home, you pulled me to the couch, stripped me till I was completely nude, sexually molested and kissed me and then...You know!

Maki: Oh stop being such a girl. You should be happy that it was 3 hours worth.

Shinji: Oh my god... I'm worried about our sex lives at this point. What if we become those couples that can never get turn on anymore when we grow old?

Maki: ...Is that possible?

Shinji: Because you want it so badly!

Maki: ...Y-Yeah..Maybe we should stop for a few months...I mean weeks! No, days!

Shinji: Months!

Maki: Damn it!

Shinji: Good thing that mouth of yours sure is a godsend.

Maki: Wha-?! -She'd blush madly as she got embarrassed as she grabbed the pillow that was next to Shinji and started hitting him with the pillows- Stop making me sound like I'm such a pervert!

Shinji: Technically you are.

Maki: STOP!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Maki: I'm not a pervert.

Shinji: Wait till everyone writes all those H Doujins about us and we'll see who's the pervert.

Maki: Riko-san is the pervert, not me.

Shinji: You're both equally perverted. The men in this show are not as dirty as you girls are.

Maki: Tsk! I hate it when you're right..


	12. Chapter 12:- Eagle Jump

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 12:- Eagle Jump

Opening: 不安定な神様 - Suara

Ending: I'll be there for you - The Rembrandts

-Shinji was in the living room as he was having some sandwiches and a cup of apple juice in the early morning as he was watching an anime series called "Battle Spirits Brave". Suddenly Maki would scream loudly from the bedroom as Shinji quickly put down his plate of sandwiches and his drink on the table and ran to the bedroom-

Shinji: What's wrong?!

Maki: H-Help me... I can't find my bra!

Shinji: -He'd sigh and face palm as he then walked to Maki as she was looking through the drawer- Fine..

-An hour later after Maki and Shinji had taken their baths, Maki sat down on the couch with a white and red tank top as she was in her underwear and was snacking on strawberries, Shinji brought her a glass of water as she looked up at him with a blush on her face, Shinji knew what she was thinking as he shook his head turned away from her-

Maki: Why not?!

Shinji: Didn't we just discuss about this yesterday?

Maki: Yeah I know but still... A little kiss or a hug wouldn't hurt right?

Shinji: If I were to touch your waist and put my hands on your cheek, you'll get turned on for sure.

Maki: No I will not!

Shinji: Alright then. -He'd then walk up to Maki and held her hand and helped her up, after he did so, he would place a hand on her hip and his left hand on her cheek as he pushed back her hair softly, Maki would blush madly and would skip a heartbeat, she would slowly get up to him on her toes and would close her eyes and try to kiss him. Shinji quickly grabbed a strawberry and put it in her mouth before she could kiss him, Maki was confused of the situation as she ate the strawberry and pouted at Shinji as he let go of her and smiled at her-

Maki: Today's a Sunday but do you wanna go out?

Shinji: I guess we could go out and maybe I could go check out this one studio that I wanna work in after school.

Maki: Well alright but are you sure that you wanna work and not go to college? I mean.. I can ask Papa.

Shinji: N-No. I could go to college but I want to support you in every way possible as I can. Although I do think that Education is important but I want to help create a family too.

Maki: You're so sweet. -She'd blush and smile innocently at Shinji as she hugged him from behind and rubbed her face on the back of shirt- I love you so much! -Shinji would then turn to her and kissed her nose lightly as he then went to the bedroom to change as Maki joined him to change as well-

-The two got dressed as they went out to Tokyo to see Shinji's future workplace as they have hired him as a new music composer after their current composer retires but Shinji does get paid monthly for not working since he was already hired. They stopped by an animation studio called Eagle Jump as the two looked at the building-

Maki: Looks small..

Shinji: I hope you know that you're a small person.

Maki: W-What? I don't understand.

Shinji: You'll understand soon enough. Um excuse me. -He stopped a short little girl who had bright hair and twintails and had worn a suit that looks like a school uniform instead-

Aoba: (Suzukaze Aoba from the anime "New Game!") A-Ah! Yes!

Shinji: This is Eagle Jump, right?

Aoba: Yeah, I'm sorry but guests are not allowed to enter the building..

Shinji: Ah I see. You can't come in then. -He said as he looked at Maki-

Maki: What?! Why?!

Shinji: You're a guest.

Maki: I am not!

Aoba: Um excuse sir, aren't you a guest too?

Shinji: My name's Nishikino Shinji, I'll be your company's next music composer after the next 2 years.

Aoba: N-Nishikino..Shinji?

Shizuku: Ah, Nishikino-kun. I see that you came to visit? (Hazuki Shizuku also from New Game!)

Shinji: Hazuki-san, yes. I just came over to check out the building and I have no intention of entering the building.

Aoba: Shizuku-san..Is he really gonna work for us?

Shizuku: Of course~ He was recommended by his sister, Nishikino Maki the former school idol.

Aoba: S-School idol?!

Maki: They're real, in case you didn't know.

Aoba: M-My greatest apologies! -She quickly bowed at Shinji as she was apologizing to him, Shinji would pat Aoba's head and smiled at her as the girl would look up at him as her eyes widened and she blushed, Maki would then glare at Aoba as Maki would cling onto Shinji's arm-

-Later on after Shinji saw where his job will be, he and Maki continued on their date and as they were walking, they went into a small cafe and had tea and cake there and as the two were chatting, they both looked outside and noticed that it was raining, luckily Shinji brought an umbrella as the two of them shared one and went to the car as Maki drove back with Shinji home, once they reached back home, the two went to change into their home clothes. Maki was wearing her favorite sweater that Shinji bought for her as she was sitting down on the couch and was drinking a warm cup of tea and a blanket around her, Shinji would then sit beside her with a cup of tea in his hand as well as Maki then leaned on his shoulder as Shinji would and wrap him around the blanket as well as they both shared the blanket-

Maki: Ah~ Now we're talking. Nice warm tea and you by my side. -She'd snuggle close to him and exhaled as she felt comfortably relaxed-

Shinji: -The TV was on and he was watching "Fate Zero"- Hey. For Christmas, do you wanna go skiing?

Maki: Skiing? Really?

Shinji: Yeah, we'll go on a trip just the two of us.

Maki: You don't think this is going too fast..? I mean our relationship..

Shinji: We're siblings. How is it going fast?

Maki: Oh yeah. I forgot that you're my brother.

Shinji: Please don't forget about your brother, he'll get sad.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Rin: Alright, nya! I'm up in the next chapter nya!

Kotori: Me too!

Arata: H-How about me?!

Riko: Arata.. Our roles will come later on.

Arata: Oh yeah.

Rin: I'll finally be able to see Shinji, nya~!

Kotori: Shinji-kun!

Shinji: Yeah?

-Rin and Kotori were shocked from Shinji, scaring them from behind-


	13. Chapter 13:- Once Loved

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 13:- Once loved

Opening: 不安定な神様 - Suara

Ending: Morning Arch - Marina Kawano

-It was raining slightly as Shinji was walking down the street as he had worn a jacket and had a hoodie over his head as head his earphones on and was listening to an old song called "Slam - Pendulum", he looked to the side and saw a girl with a blue umbrella and yellow raincoat on as she was looking at the flowers in the park, Shinji took off his earphones and called out to the girl, she would get up and turn to him as Shinji's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Rin. She looked at him with a smile on her with a light blush on both of her cheeks and had a little frog on her head-

Rin: Shinji-kun?

Shinji: Y-Yeah? Hi...Rin.

Rin: It's been a few weeks since I've seen you, nya. How are you?

Shinji: I'm doing great! A-And it's all thanks to you for getting me and Nee-chan back together.

Rin: Not at all~ Seeing you two happy is the best thing I could have in the world, nya! So what are you up to?

Shinji: I just went to the bookstore awhile ago while Nee-chan is at work. How about you?

Rin: I'm free, nya!

Shinji: Ah alright. Ahem!...Uh...Wanna get a drink together?

Rin: Oh that'll be great, nya! -She would then walk with Shinji and shared her umbrella with him as the two walked to a nearby cafe together as they chatted and had a drink and shared a cake together- Oh, it's fun being around you~ It's so calm, nya~

Shinji: What do you mean?

Rin: I mean like.. It's like I don't have to worry about anything at all when I'm with you, nya. I feel safe just being around you, nya.

Shinji: -He'd blush slightly and smiled at Rin as he took a sip on his coffee-

Rin: So do tell me, nya. Did you miss me?

Shinji: I did. I really did.

Rin: Eh? -She blushed as she was surprised to hear that he missed her- Y-You did, nya? H-How come..?

Shinji: You took care of me and watched over me when I had that big fight with Nee-chan after all. You loved me as much as she loves me, of course I'd miss you.

Rin: R-Right...Nya...But does Maki-chan know about what you thought?

Shinji: Nah, I didn't think she needed to know unless she asked.

Rin: Ah okay, that's good nya.

Shinji: Did you bring your deck, how about a round?

Rin: Yeah! Let's play, nya!

-The two played a match of Vanguard as Rin had her Chatnoir and Arusha deck while Shinji had his standalone Scharhrot deck, the two had fun until the rain stopped, Shinji walked Rin back to the station as she hugged him tightly and looked up at him with a smile on her face and said goodbye to him as she left and went back to Akihabara, as soon as she got on the train, Maki just came back from work as she saw Shinji and ran up to him and hugged him-

Shinji: Hey~

Maki, Hey~ How come you're here? I thought you'd be at home?

Shinji: I went out to have a few drinks and I was with Rin.

Maki: Rin? You mean like Rin my former classmate and your ex-girlfriend, Rin? The one and only Hoshizora Rin who would always go "Nya"?

Shinji:...Yeah.

Maki: Oh. Alright then. Did you two kiss? Did you have se-

Shinji: We did not. We just chatted, played a few rounds of Vanguard, had tea and cake together and hugged each other.

Maki: Did her look change..Or?

Shinji: She's...

Maki: "She's"...?

Shinji: She looks more cuter than she was before.

Maki: Ah I see. Cuter than me?

Shinji: Yeah.

Maki: What?!

Shinji: I'm kidding.

Maki: So how about you say, you and I tonight?

Shinji: What? W-What the heck happened? Nee-chan. Are you broken?

Maki: -She'd blush as she stuttered her words before as she punched Shinji on the shoulder lightly- I meant, the both of us have dinner tonight together outside along with a date and some "fun" after that.

Shinji: Fun? Are we gonna play Super Smash Brothers together?!

Maki: No? But someone's not gonna get over that idea now is he?

Shinji: Aww...Then how about Team Fortress 2-

Maik: No! My laptop is not meant for games!

Shinji: Damn..

-As the two siblings were walking back home, they looked out to the ocean and saw Kanan with a man who had black hair and was wearing glasses, he was exercising with Kanan as the two siblings were watching from a distance-

Maki: Who's that guy she's with?

Shinji: Boyfriend? Lover? Fiancee? Cousin?

Maki: Or a friend.

Shinji: So he's her boyfriend then.

Maki: Maybe. -The two continued to walk back home as they walked pass the card shop and looked inside as they saw Hanamaru and Ruby inside, playing along with Hotaru and Yoshiko. The two siblings smiled as the continued walking, as soon as they reached back home, Shinji went to take a bath. As he was in the bathtub with his eyes closed, Maki opened the door and entered the bathroom as she was naked but she covered her front as she was holding a towel- Can I join?

Shinji: -He blinked a few times as his face got redder and redder each time he blinked as he nodded and said nothing, Maki stepped into the bathtub and sat in the opposite direction of Shinji as she smiled at him with a blush on her face- You...Are a dirty girl..

Maki: Only for you. -She would get close to Shinji and kiss him on the lips passionately as the two slowly french kissed each other as Maki slowly moved her hand down to Shinji's crotch as Shinji was slowly groping Maki's breasts while kissing her, the two would moan as they were kissing and touching each other- One night with everything we got?

Shinji: Sure but I do not want a child while I'm still in high school.

Maki: Do it somewhere else then.

Shinji: Where else-Oh...Oh~ Heh~ You're really really dirty alright. But you know it hurts right?

Maki: I know.. I tried it on my own once..It felt kinda nice.

Shinji: You're seriously perverted, but I love you. -He'd then kiss her on the lips passionately-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Rin: My scene is so short, nya!

Maki: Deal with it!

Rin: Maki-chan, you're so mean!

Kotori: I was suppose to appear in this chapter!

Maki: The director said that we didn't have enough budget to add you into the chapter and write down more scenes about. Kanan-san was cheaper too.

Kanan: Yay for being cheap.

Kotori: Not fair! I thought I was important since I kissed Shinji-kun!

Rin: You didn't know he was dating Maki-chan until just recently, nya!

Kotori: But still! It would have been nice to have a kiss from him..

Maki: Keep on dreaming then because he's mine~

Rin: By the way, you and Shinji-kun did an-

-Camera was out of battery-


	14. Chapter 14:- Behind the School

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 14:- Behind the School

Opening: 不安定な神様 - Suara

Ending: STRIKE BACK - BACK-ON

-You was watching a live stream on her phone as it was showing the national Vanguard tournaments. There was between a group of 3 students against 3 adults and those 3 students have been competing under the U-20 championship ever since and their leader will be facing one opponent, You's eyes widened at the sight of Saitou Jun as one of the champions in Asia. You watched the matched intently-

Jun: Stand up, Our Vanguard!

Chrono: Stand up, Vanguard!

Jun: Wholehearted Dream, Meruru~

Chrono: Chronodran G!

Jun: Chrono Dragon deck, huh? So far I've only faced the Legion and Chronoscommand's deck. Let's have fun, shall we~?

Chrono: My thoughts exactly! -The game moved on as Chrono had ridden a grade 3 and was at 3 damage while Jun was at 2 damage and his triggers came out at the perfect timing for him-

Jun: Time to sing! Miracle Voice, Lauris! Stride our Generation! School Etoile, Olyvia! Stride skill! Meruru returns to my hand and I draw a card. Call~ -He would then call 5 different units to the field as he had 2 cards in his hand left and attacked as Chrono guarded one attack and no guarded the other and as Olyvia attacked, Jun returned all of his rear-guards and called 2 more rear-guards as Olyvia gained an extra critical, Chrono would then perfect guard the attack as Jun drive checked a draw trigger and a critical trigger and powered up his rear-guard and attacked Chrono's Vanguard as he G Guard the attack with Uluru- Turn end~

Chrono: -He thought to himself- This guy is good, it's like he's calling out to his deck whenever he wants the triggers and what he wants. He has absolute control over me with just girls! Stride generation! Metapulsar, Split Pegasus! -The match went on as Chrono was at 4 damage and Jun was at 4 damage as well and Jun had G guard a rear-guard from an attack as it was Jun's turn-

Jun: Final Turn! Stride our Generation! Celebrate Voice, Lauris~ Stride skill, Cetia returns to my hand and I draw a card. -He'd then call a few rear-guards as he counter charged his damage zone, draw and power up and used Lauris' skill to return all of his rear-guards back to his hand again, he would then call five rear-guards as they were all in Harmony as he has 5 cards in his hand while Chrono has 5 as well- It's time to sing~! -The song "Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou" started playing in the background as it was Jun's turn, as You was watching, her eyes widened as she got teary and closed her mouth quickly as the song was playing the song that she and her friends sang before they stopped being school idols and before their seniors graduated- I said I'd help her to let the world know of her song, so I will. Lauris attacks! Skill activated! Emilia, Cetia and Shizuku gets power +5000 and Lauris gets an extra critical!

-During the match as You was watching happily in tears as Jun helped her by making the song more popular to the world, Jun won the match with a triple critical trigger round, after the match was over, You smiled happily as she went to sleep with a smile on her face. The next day in school as everyone was studying in class, You was spacing out as she was looking outside the window and was thinking about the match last night, as class was over, You looked around the classroom and noticed that Shinji and Chika were talking but Riko and Arata were gone, along with their bags. You was too tired to search for the couple as she just rested on her seat with her head on her bag. Behind the school hall building, Riko and Arata were hiding behind the building as Riko was kissing him passionately as she was hugging him, Riko would slowly unbutton Arata's shirt as he was groping her butt, in a minute then, Riko would undress her top as she took off her bra and had Arata grope and kiss her chest as Riko was blushing madly- -CENSORED-

Hanamaru: Zura? -She peaked a little to see the two doing it at the back of the school, she would blush madly but not get nervous, she was happy to see them together as she smiled and walked back to her class, as she went back to her class, she saw Hotaru sleeping as he was facing back along with his chair, he was sleeping in front of Ruby and had his arms and head on her table as Ruby was sucking on a small lollipop while reading a book as Yoshiko was talking to some of her classmates- Hanamaru would then turn away from the class and went to the student council room to do some work there as it is more peaceful there. When the time came for school to end, Hanamaru got up from her seat in the council room and went back home with Ruby and Hotaru and Yoshiko.

-Everyone else went back home but Riko and Arata went over to Shinji and Maki's apartment as the two siblings asked them to come over for dinner-

Maki: So how was school today for you all?

Shinji: The two were doing it in school.

Maki: What?! Wow!

Riko: W-We did not! Besides, you were in class so how would you know?

Shinji: I was just guessing, I guess I was right.

Arata: Guys! Guys! Hey! Check it out. I got you two a gift.

Shinji: For Nee-chan and I?

Arata: Yeah! -He would then put the shoe box on the coffee table as he was smiling happily, Maki would then open the box as it was a little chick inside of it-

Maki: Aww, how adorable~

Shinji: It's a chicken.

Arata: It's cute, huh?

Riko: W-Wait! Do you two know anything about Chicks?

Shinji: Fowl? No. Women? No..

Maki: Aww don't worry~ Little Chick Chick shouldn't be that hard to handle~

Shinji: Not unless we make it into a nugget.

Maki: Shinji! That is cruel!

Shinji: Yeah sure, and you said deep frying a clown fish to make fun of Finding Nemo was not cruel?

Maki: Alright fine! Oh and I was watching the live stream for last night's Vanguard championship. Surprised to see Shindou Chrono, one of the Generation Masters lose to some guy.

Shinji: He also played the song that Sakurauchi wrote last year when they were all still School Idols.

Riko: He did?! H-How did he even know that song?

Arata: Well you guys did have a concert so maybe he has connections with someone in the group?

Maki: Wait! Shinji! Remember the guy we saw with Kanan-san the other day?

Shinji: Yeah, I'm thinking of the exact same thing.

Maki: I think that's the guy!

Shinji: I might wanna learn how to dive.

Maki: That has nothing to do with what I was thinking!

Shinji: If it's Kanan-senpai then of course it does.

Maki: Ugh..

Shinji: So the dude plays Bermuda Triangle, huh? Quite surprising.

Arata: It is?

Maki: Yeah, since most men would always go for whatever is cool to them. Example of Vermillion, Vanquisher, Overlords or even Shadow Paladin. Those examples mostly.

Arata: Come to think of it, I never fought a Bermuda deck before, is it strong?

Shinji: No words can explain how annoying they are.

Riko: Annoying?

Shinji: Their rear-guards return back to the player's hand and they can power up and draw at most and sometimes able to do multiple attacks.

Maki: Worse part of all is that sometimes they can rush by calling out rear-guards during the early game and then they return to hand afterwards.

Arata: I wanna fight one soon!

-The four would have dinner together as couples as they chatted and laughed happily, after their dinner, they would all sit together on the couch and chat as Maki took out a few boxes of Pocky and asked everyone to play. Riko did not hesitate as she quickly grabbed one stick and put it in her mouth and looked up at Arata with the stick in her mouth, she was obviously asking him to play the game with her as she was blushing, Arata would then set his lips on the other end of the stick as the two started biting and they got closer to each other. The two would reach to each other's lips and kissed each other as Riko moaned softly after Arata's kiss, as he stopped kissing her, she would breath out heavily as her cheeks were completely red-

Maki: Riko-san?

Riko: Yes?

Maki: You're turned on from the kiss?

Riko: N-No! Of course not.

Maki: I can tell from your hands, you're shaking.

Riko: Okay fine! I'm a little bit turned on since he's such a good kisser! -She said loudly as Arata looked to the side and was blushing slightly-

-Shinji put four Pocky sticks in his mouth as he then looked at Maki. She would look at him as she was slightly surprised to see the amount of pocky sticks in his mouth but she would then put all of the ends of the sticks in her mouth as they both started biting the sticks and the kissed as Maki french kissed Shinji passionately as she was moaning softly-

Arata: Maki-san. Horny.

Maki: -She was done kissing Shinji as their saliva was visible from the kiss- Hmm?

Arata: I assume you like to do it while people are watching you or if you get caught?

Shinji: Yes, she likes it.

Maki: Wha-?! Shinji! -She'd blush madly and got embarrassed as Shinji told the truth-

Arata: Oh hey! Haha! You're just like Riko-chan but more intense than she is!

Riko: A-Arata!

Arata: They already know so what's the big deal?

Riko: It's still embarrassing..

-After awhile Riko and Arata left as they said their goodbyes to Maki and Shinji. On top of Shinji's head was the chick as it was sleeping on his head-

Maki: Aww~ It looks so cute up there.

Shinji: I just hope it doesn't pee on me.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	15. Chapter 15:- Missing Childhood

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 15:- Missing Childhood

Opening: 不安定な神様 - Suara

Ending: 麗しき世界 - Suara

Arata: Alright folks! Today is the day!

Hotaru: What is?

Arata: It's Maki-san's birthday.

Hanamaru: Ah yes! I forgot, zura!

Ruby: So you gathered everyone here in the Student Council room?

Arata: Yes! And I have already set up a few ideas!

Chika: Oh! Oh! I love this game!

Shinji: She's working today so she won't be back until 6:30.

Arata: Great! So we'll have the party at Shinji-kun's place! Chikako, Yoshiko-chan-

Yoshiko: YOHANE!

Arata: YOSHIKO!

Yoshiko: YOHANE!

Arata: YOSHIKO!

You: S-Stop.

Arata: Right! Yoshiko-chan and Chikako will go get Dia-senpai, Kanan-senpai and Mari-senpai to meet up at Shinji-kun's place now. It's a Thursday so Dia-senpai has a day off today.

Yoshiko: Yohane!

Arata: Damn it! I know! Anyways, Riko-chan, You-chan and Shinji-kun will head back home and make the food. You guys know what to make, right?

Shinji: There's a Chick at home so yeah.

Arata: Great! Wait what?! N-No! No!

Shinji: I'l think of something.

Arata: You better. Hotaru, Ruby-chan and Hanamaru-chan will help me get the presents and preparations for the party! And uh...You-chan!

You: Yeah?

Arata: Bring your boyfriend too.

You: Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend though.

Arata: The guy who won the championship in Vanguard, isn't he your boyfriend?

You: No he's not! H-He's just a friend and he's Kanan-san's cousin..

Shinji: I guess that makes sense on why he was hanging out with her that time.

Arata: Alright, enough wasting time! Let's go! -Everyone then went out to their jobs as before Riko left, she and Arata kissed each other on the cheek and quickly went out, hours had passed as it was 5:30 in the evening, everyone was in Shinji's apartment as they were setting up the rooms, as Shinji was cooking, the chick was sleeping on his head as some of the girls were taking pictures of Shinji with the chick on his head-

Riko: So what did you guys get for her?

Arata: I bought her 3 Blockade Inferno SPs.

Ruby: Super rare Blockade Inferno sleeves!

Yoshiko: Seal Dragon playmat.

Riko: How come you three only bought card related stuff for her birthday..?

Hanamaru; I got her a strawberry cake, zura. -She opened the fridge as the cake was a wedding cake instead of a birthday cake-

Shinji: Huh, talk about high maintenance.

You: Chika-chan and I got her some clothes~

Riko: I got her a bag, something convenient when she travels or goes to work.

Arata: How about you Shinji-kun? What did you get for your sister?

Shinji: A pendant and a teddy bear.

Dia: Why a teddy bear?

Shinji: Her favorite time of the year is Christmas and she loves stuffed animals.

Kanan: You know what they say, Teddy Bears mean Christmas in Japan apparently.

Dia: I got her a gold watch, desu wa!

Mari: I bought her a toy~! It's really shiny too! -She took out a medium sized box that was wrapped in wrapping paper as the box started vibrating- Oh my~

Kanan: We can seriously sue Mari. I got her a model of the battleship Yamato. -You's eyes widened in excitement at the sight of the model- It's not for you, You-chan~

You: I know but that is so cool!

-An hour later as everyone turned off the lights and closed the curtains and were hiding, as the door knob was moving, Maki was heard laughing as she was with Kotori and Rin. As the three entered the apartment, everyone got up and shouted "Surprise!" at Maki as they turned on the lights-

Maki: E-Eh?! A surprise birthday party for me?

Shinji: It's your birthday after all.

Rin: That is so sweet, nya!

Kotori: Such a nice brother~

Arata: Come on in! It's party time~! Wheeeee!

Maki: Thanks for the gift Shinji, it's cute and this is so sweet of you. -She had worn the little diamond pendant around her neck as she got up to Shinji's face and kissed his cheek lightly. Everyone went to eat as they chatted together and got to know each other, as Shinji turned on the TV as there was a live show tournament between Saitou Jun against Kai Toshiki- Toshiki-san!

Shinji: Tsk! That bastard, huh?

Rin: -She would pat Shinji's back lightly to comfort him, knowing that he doesn't like Toshiki, though Rin also dislikes him- It's okay, nya.

Kanan: Oh hey, it's Jun! As expected of an idol.

Arata: He's an idol?

Kanan: Well sorta. He sings, dances, writes music and voice acts but he doesn't have a band or a group like we do. Though I do know that he's very popular among the society of acting.

Chika: So he's a good actor then?

Kanan: Voice actor but I think he's also good at normal movie or TV series acting.

You: He has a girlfriend, right?

Arata: Sure he does. You-chan is his girlfriend.

You: I-I'm not! -She'd blush as she got embarrassed-

Kanan: So far no but he said that he's not looking to be in a relationship.

Hanamaru: How come, zura?

Kanan: I don't know. Maybe it's because of his job, maybe having a girlfriend to look after may become more stressful for him.

You: Ah..I see..

Kanan: I-It's okay, You-chan! There are other plenty of good guys out there like him! L-Like Arata-kun.

Arata: Hi.

You: E-Eh? I-It's nothing! Anyway! Maki-san! Time to open your presents!

Maki: Can I?

Shinji: It's your birthday so, why not?

Maki: -She'd get on the couch and sit next to Shinji as she opened up her first present from You as it was a black blouse, she then opened the next gift from Chika as it was a red and white robe- Oh this is lovely!

Chika: Strawberry cream color!

Maki: -She'd open her next gift from Riko as it was a outdoor bag that was good for travelling and work, Maki smiled happily as she hugged Riko- At least I won't have to use that suitcase anymore, thanks Riko-san~ -She'd open her next three presents from Ruby, Arata and Yoshiko as they were all Seal Dragon related items, she would thank them happily as she got what she wanted, she opened Dia's gift and thanked her and gave her a hug as Dia blushed and was extremely happy for making Maki happy with the watch, as Maki opened Kanan's gift, she was surprised but was happy about the model, she would then open up Mari's gift as it was a vibrator for adults- W-What..?

Mari: It's shiny and fast!

Maki: W-Wait! You used it?!

Mari: Non non~ I tried others-

Shinji: That's enough, Mari-senpai. -He covered Mari's mouth quickly-

Maki: Okay, the last one from Shinji..? Another one?

Shinji: Just open it~

Maki: Alright? -She pulled the cover of the box up and looked inside the box as she smiled and was in tears as she took the gift out from the box as it was a brown Teddy Bear with a red bow tie on its neck, she would hug it tightly and happily in her arms as she leaned on Shinji's shoulder and was crying lightly- I love it.

Kotori: M-Maki-chan?! A-Are you alright?

Maki: Yeah. I'm alright. I'm just so happy that he got this for me.

Rin: What does that mean, nya?

Maki: Back when I was a little girl, there was a Teddy Bear that looked exactly like this that I would always carry it around me, sleep with me and everything! But one day I lost it so I wasn't able to find that bear for 15 years and now it's back.

Arata: So you were 8 when you lost it, huh? And now you got it back when you're 23. That is so sweet of you, Shinji-kun.

Shinji: Don't ruin the moment by sounding gay.

Arata: Joke's ruined then.

-Everyone then laughed as Maki was the happiest person in the room as she was constantly hugging the bear in her arms-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Arata: We should all go on a trip together!

Kanan: What? No! It'll be expensive.

Mari: I can pay for everyone's flight fees.

Arata: There we go!

Dia: Then I would like to go to Italy to have their food, desu wa!

Kanan: I call Hawaii because I wanna go diving there!

Arata: France! Because it's romantic!

Mari: Okay, I'm not gonna pay for all of your flight fees.


	16. Chapter 16:- The little girl within

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 16:- The little girl within

Opening: 不安定な神様 - Suara

Ending: RED AND BLACK - SCREEN mode

-Maki was in the living room as she was eating a tomato sandwich with a cup of milk as she was watching the anime "Strike Witches" on TV, Shinji woke up as he walked out of the bedroom and yawned and stretched his body, he saw Maki as they were both looking at each other, she was had her bear on her lap as she waved at Shinji as she was still eating, Shinji bowed slowly as he was still half asleep as he would then go to the bathroom and take a bath as he has school to attend to, in half an hour after Shinji had taken a bath, changed and ate his breakfast, he kissed Maki on the cheek and left for school as Maki had a day off on every Friday, the Chick was on her head as it was sleeping while she watched TV and hugged the bear in her arms-

Maki: Maybe I should go out. -She went to change and left the Chick in a small cage with food and water in it as she got ready to go out, before she went to wear her shoes, she looked back at the couch and ran up to the couch slowly. She was out of the apartment as she locked the door and walked as she had worn a brownish red jacket and had worn a light brown sweater as well as she was holding her teddy bear with both of her arms, she was walking down the shopping streets on her own as she was looking around with her bear in her arms, as she was walking with her bear, some of the older folks smiled and wave at Maki as she was walking by them as they found her to be cute with the bear in her arms as she looked like a little girl, some of the men saw her and were blushing at the sight of Maki. As Maki was walking on the sidewalk, she looked to her side to see the beach as someone scared her from behind- Ah! W-What the..?!

Kanan: Hey! Whatchu up to?

Maki: Hi. Just taking a walk.

Kanan: With your little teddy~?

Maki: Y-Yes! Is that a problem?

Kanan: Not at all! It's cute to see you cherish it so much and I thought the bow tie was red?

Maki: I have extra bows so I change it everyday.

Kanan: That much dedication?

Maki: I-Is that a bad thing?

Kanan: Maybe? But I don't think so, coming from you, it means you're innocent.

Maki: You're not working today?

Kanan: I am but I'm was running awhile ago until I saw you.

Maki: Ah alright.

Kanan: You're having a day off, huh?

Maki: Yeah. I was bored at home so I thought I'd walk around.

Kanan: Well it's only 9 a.m so you have a lot of time still.

Maki: A lot of time?

Kanan: Before your boyfriend comes back home~

Maki: What?! -She'd blush as she got embarrassed by what Kanan said out loudly-

Kanan: Come on~ Be honest, you really love him, don't you?

Maki: -She looked down as she hugged her bear cutely as her face was completely red and nodded-

Kanan: -She blushed a little and was a little shock to see how cute Maki was acting- W-Wow..I guess I now understand why Shinji-san likes you so much. A-Anyway, what do you see in him until you're in love with him? Even though he's your blood related brother, normally incest wouldn't be a thing.

Maki: When we were kids, I loved him as a brother who I always cared for and he always take care of me before himself but after he left home, I hadn't seen him a long time, I forgot what he looks like and when I saw him during my final year in school, I fell in love at first sight. I didn't see him as my little brother back then when he came to visit me on my graduation while he was a first year in high school. He looked more like a man than a brother to me. Papa and Mama didn't come to see me during my graduation since they were busy but Shinji skipped his last day of school just to see me graduate. It was then I fell in love with him- Wait..Why am I telling you this?!

Kanan: I asked and you said it without hesitation so I thought you wanted to speak out your mind. Come on, continue~

Maki: F-Fine. Ahem! When he came to visit me during my graduation, all of my friends and classmates were with their parents but I had no one back then. I was afraid that I was gonna be alone until he walked up to me and hugged me, I pushed him away since I didn't know who hugged me until I looked at him and saw a man that couldn't be more handsome than anyone in the world to me but I didn't know he was my brother until he called me "Onee-chan" and that I saw his eyes were completely different than everyone else's. If you were there, you'd think I was crazy since I cried really loudly and everyone around me was staring at me and Shinji as I was hugging him tightly. Rin and Hanayo were there to comfort me back then but the four words from Shinji made realized that I was important in someone's life.

Kanan: What were the four words?

Maki: He said "I missed you Onee-chan.". -Kanan's eyes widened as she blinked a few times as she started rubbing her nose and eyes and realized that she was crying a little- On that moment, I realized that I was in love with him and from that day until today, I see him as a man that I want to be with for the rest of my life.

Kanan: Oh my.. Y-You just said it!

Maki: S-Said what?

Kanan: "I want to be with for the rest of my life."! That sentence means that you want to marry him!

Maki: Eh? -She looked to the side and thought to herself as she hugged her bear and smiled with a blush on her face, she would then smile at Kanan as she lifted her bear's left arm as a sign of "Yes".-

Kanan: Y-You mean it? You really do?

Maki: Yeah. I want to marry him but he's in high school, if he's under the pressure of being married, he might worry a lot and get overly stressed out.

Kanan: You're such a nice girlfriend!

Maki: I am?

Kanan: Yes! Yes you are! You want to marry him but you don't want him to get stressed out so you're waiting for him to finish school so you can marry him, you love him so much that you don't see him as your brother anymore! You're so protective of him until you won't even let any other women touch him! Even Dia doesn't even have the guts to touch him now! You care for him so much that if he forgot his lunch, you would go all the way to his school to give it to him personally. You wouldn't hang out with your friends that often because you don't want him to be alone at home!

Maki: Y-Yeah? What's your point?

Kanan: You have the mind set of a wife! Not a girlfriend anymore! You'd even cook for him when he comes back home and everything! I remembered that he told me that you skipped work for a few days just to take care of him when he had a fever. Maki-san, this is love! This is true love!

Maki: S-So...You're saying that..

Kanan: You're no longer his girlfriend nor his sister, you are now his wife! The things you did and you do for him aren't something a girlfriend would do. It's something a wife would do to her husband when she is madly in love! You're just like Riko-chan.

Maki: What? I am? I'm like Riko-san?

Kanan: Whenever Arata gets into trouble, she would get in front of him and help him even when she's scared, last year, she even skipped school for a week just to take care of Arata when he had food poisoning and a fever too. She makes meals for him everyday, comfort him when he's depressed, tends to his wounds and even protect him from whatever trouble he got into even though she's afraid! You two are exactly the same and Arata-kun and Shinji-san are quite similar too. Their histories, stories, life, love life and the people they are around with are the same! The only difference is that you and Shinji-san are moving faster than Arata-kun and Riko-chan.

Maki: Moving faster?

Kanan: You and Shinji-san are more mature, both mentally and physically mature than Riko-chan and Arata-kun, which is why you two are ahead in everything a couple would go through together. You both had fights but Riko-chan and Arata-kun have not. You're growing up.

Maki: And you don't even have a boyfriend..

Kanan: I will! Soon... Oh hey! Look at the time! I better head back to work! I'll see you sometime soon, Maki-san! -She said as she ran back to her father's shop and waved goodbye to Maki as Maki used her bear's hand to wave goodbye to Kanan. Maki thought about what Kanan said about before as Maki then blushed madly and came to realize that she's obsessed with Shinji, she quickly shake her head and turned around and continued walking ahead. As Maki was walking, she heard a car drifting from a distance as she looked to her left and saw a truck was coming towards her with immense speed. The sound of the truck hitting the road fence was heard loudly as Maki's bear was on the floor as it was dropped-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	17. Chapter 17:- Caring

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 17:- Caring

Opening: 不安定な神様 - Suara

Ending: In The End - Linkin Park

-The truck slammed into the road fence as Maki was pulled back and she dropped her teddy bear, she was too afraid to move as she was in shock, she would slowly look back as she saw a man who was about her height with black hair and glasses, she then realized that it was Saitou Jun-

Maki: E-Eh?

Jun: Are you alright? -He went down and grabbed the bear and gave it to Maki as he smiled and ran up to the truck and pulled the driver out to make sure he was alright as Maki was staring at Jun as she wanted to thank him for saving her but she was too shock to say anything but she held onto her bear tightly. After Jun rescued the man in the truck, he walked up to Maki and placed his hands on her forehead and cheeks to make sure she was alright- H-Hey! Miss? You alright?

Maki: Huh? Y-Yeah...I-I was just a little shocked..That's all.

Jun: Well if you say so. For now I suggest you head back home where it's safe. Who knows what else might happen.

Maki: R-Right..Thank you for saving me.

Jun: Not at all. It's the right thing to do after all.

Maki: -She thanked Jun as she turned back and walked back home as she was holding onto her bear tightly as she cried a little for being afraid, she was walking passed Shinji's school as she was at the gate, she looked at the school building as the guard came up to her-

Guard: Hi there, is there something you need ma'am?

Maki: H-Hi. I'm Nishikino Shinji's older sister, is it okay for me to go look for him?

Guard: You're Shinji's sister? Wow! Of course, sure, go on in! -The guard opened the gate for Maki as she entered the school, she had worn the visitor's slip on shoes as she was walking around the school, she saw the kids playing sports as some of them were looking at her, amaze by Maki's looks, she sat on a bench that was in the middle of the school courtyard, as soon as she sat down, the school bell rung as their homeroom was over. Maki was drinking a small box of tomato juice that she got from the vending machine, she then saw Shinji walking through the hallways as she waved at him, he looked outside and saw her, he didn't look surprised but he was curious to see why she was in the school, he then got out of the building and went out to her and sat next to her-

Maki: Hi.

Shinji: Hey there. How come you're here and not at home?

Maki: I was bored so I came outside-

Shinji: What happened to you?

Maki: Eh? W-What? What do you mean?

Shinji: I can tell from your eyes and cheeks. Something bad happened and who touched you?

Maki: You could tell?

Shinji: Oh god, I hope it isn't that Kai Toshiki dude..

Maki: I-It wasn't! I-I nearly got ran over by a truck since the driver passed out but I was saved..

Shinji: By who?

Maki: Saitou Jun.

Shinji: -He would quickly hug Maki tightly in his arms as she dropped her juice box and was being patted on the head by her brother- I'm glad that you're not hurt. Please, the next time you go out. Just wait for me or let me know, okay? -He said to her as his eyes were slightly watery as he was afraid that he was gonna lose his sister, some of the students were staring at the two as Maki skipped a heartbeat at the sight of him caring about her so much as she started crying and nodded quickly as she would then hug him tightly and cried on his chest as he was comforting her-

-From the second floor, Riko and Arata were looking at the two siblings-

Riko: What do you think is going on?

Arata: I don't know. He's breaking up with her?

Riko: Eh?! No! I doubt it!

Arata: Then maybe we should guess. Uh..She lost her car keys.

Riko: Or Shinji-kun said something really sweet to her until she cried?

Arata: Yeah, I think so too.

-After the break, Shinji left the school early to walk Maki back home and take care of her at home while everyone else was studying. When the hours passed as Maki was sleeping on the bed and Shinji laid down on the bed as well and was beside her as he was studying while he watched over his sister sleeping soundly, not wanting to leave her side, he closed his book and put the book on his nightstand and got down to Maki as he hugged her as she was sleeping. Maki would cuddle up against Shinji's body as she was hugging her bear at the same time as Shinji would smile slightly and slept with her. A few hours later as it was 3 in the afternoon as Maki woke up to see that Shinji wasn't in bed with her anymore, she got up of her bed and went to the living and saw Shinji's textbooks and workbooks on the coffee table with his pencil box and a glass of water, she then heard the shower was on as she looked in to see that Shinji was taking a shower, she would then smile happily as she ran to her room quietly and got changed. Minutes later after Shinji had taken a shower, wore his clothes and dried himself, he opened the door out to the room and saw Maki with her eyes closed and her cheeks completely red as well as she was wearing her old school uniform, she was standing on her toes as she wanted to kiss Shinji, he would then get down to her, held her cheeks and kissed her on the lips passionately as she put her hands on his hands-

Maki: Shinji?

Shinji: Yeah?

Maki: Can you promise me that you will always love me?

Shinji: I have promised to love you ever since I was born and that promise has not been broken for 19 years.

Maki: Then..One more time.

Shinji: One more what?

Maki: This.. -She pulled him down to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips passionately as she was blushing, as she would then thought to herself- I love him. Yes, I love him and I do not want to leave him alone nor do I want him to leave me. He is the one for me, no other men could be better than he is.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Rin: Aww~ That's so sweet, nya!

Arata: Very sweet. Okay so when do my important scenes come up?

You: I heard it was gonna be in the next chapter but I'm not so sure though.

Arata: The damn director can't make up his goddamn mind!


	18. Chapter 18:- Nico-las

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 18:- Nico-las

Opening: 不安定な神様 - Suara

Ending: もろびとこぞりて - Kalafina

Nico: Alright! I'm back! -She said as she yelled with her arms wide opened and her luggage next to her-

Rin: Took you long enough, nya.

Nico: Well I'm sorry! I had to pee!

Rin: Just hold it in, nya!

Nico: I'm not a guy, I can't hold it in!

Rin: Well, Maki-chan could~

Nico: Really?!

Rin: I don't know, nya.

Nico: Oh god.. Whatever, let's just go. Are you sure you have enough space for me to stay over at your place?

Rin: My apartment is quite big, nya! Well...It's bigger than the really cheap apartments but I'm sure you would have enough space to sleep in, nya.

Nico: Right. Thanks. Where's everyone?

Rin: Kotori-chan's working, Umi-chan and Eli-chan are in Europe. Nozomi-san is in Kyoto. Maki-chan's working in the hospital and Kayo-chin is travelling the world as a food critic!

Nico: Then what about Honoka?

Rin; She's working at her parent's shop, nya.

Nico: Right! How about you? What do you do now?

Rin: Me? I'm currently studying animal health care in a university in Akihabara and I work part time with Kotori-chan, nya!

Nico: As a maid?

Rin: It's fun, nya! Making people happy it's nice!

Nico: Sure it is. -Hours later after Nico had prepare her stuff in Rin's apartment, Rin brought her to Uchiura to see Maki's new friends- Uchiura? The aquatic town? Why here?

Rin: It's a cute place, nya! It's relaxing too and it's not far from where I live too, nya.

Nico: Oh please, we had to use the damn train to get here!

Rin: Which is why it's close!

Nico: You're like a cat, whatever you see, you think it's close!

Rin: -She'd gasped dramatically- How did you know, nya?!

Nico: You're my junior, I know everything about you! From the inside out!

Shinji: Inside out? I think I understand her far more better than you do, Yazawa-san.

Nico: S-Shinji?!

Shinji: I was just passing by and I remembered Nee-chan saying that there will be visitors coming to town around this time. -He said as he smiled at Nico and Rin as he petted Rin on the head softly as she looked up at him cutely-

Nico: Ah alright? -She was twirling around with one of her twintails as she tried to flirt with Shinji-

Rin: He's not into twintails, nya.

Nico: Mother-God! Rin!

Rin: Hahahaha! In your face, nya!

Nico: Oh you're gonna get it!

Rin: Get what~?

Nico: The D!

Rin:...-She'd blush as she looked to the side and scratched her head and laughed nervously as she glanced over at Shinji- I-it's okay, nya.. I had it before.

Nico: What? Wait! -She'd look at Shinji as she gasped loudly and dramatically as she took a few steps back and pointed- NO! YOU DID NOT GIVE HER THE "D"!

Shinji: Should I be honest and tell you the truth?

Nico: Yes!

Shinji: Alright. Rin and I did it twice before. Around March.

Nico: -Her eyes widened as she looked at Rin, who was clinging onto Shinji's arm- Son of a b- -The three of them were hanging out in a cafe as they did not realize that they were sitting right behind Maki and Riko as the two were discussing about writing music together as Chika and You were at the other table behind Riko. Nico put on a pair of sunglasses as she tried to hide her appearance as she listened to the two talk-

Rin: Should we tell her that she looks like a freak, nya?

Shinji: Nah, it's fun because people are staring at her. -He said as some people from the inside of the cafe were watching Nico acting weirdly as she was listening to Maki talk-

Nico: -She then looked at Shinji and got close to him- Psst!

Shinji: We're sitting right here, you don't have to "Psst!" us.

Nico: Who's the other girl?

Shinji: Nee-chan's girlfriend.

Nico: WHAT?! -She shouted loudly as everyone turned to see Nico, who was hiding underneath the table-

Maki: W-What was that? -She looked back to see Rin and Shinji sitting together- S-Shinji! Rin! What are you two doing here?

Rin: We were just hanging out, nya~

Shinji: Yeah. We were just talking about Rin's new boyfriend.

Maki: Eh?! Rin! You have a boyfriend?!

Rin: H-He's just joking, nya! I'm not looking to be in a relationship yet, nya!

Maki: Aww. A-Anyway, I'm just gonna continue talking with Riko-san, alright?

Shinji & Rin: Okay~

Nico: I swear to God! -She got up from under the table as she pointed at Shinji- If you ever joke with me about this, I will-

Maki: You will do what to him, Nico?

Nico: Ah...Eh..? -She slowly turned around to see Maki looking at her with an evil smile on her face- I-I will make him some cake~

Maki: Touch him or do anything to him, I will slit your throat, Nico~

Nico: AHHHHHH! -She screamed loudly as Maki got close to Nico's face and threatened her as Nico was frightened-

Rin: You have such a nice sister.

Shinji: Thanks, I get that a lot. Sakurauchi! Where's Arata?

Riko: O-Oh! He's working.

Shinji: Him? Work? No way!

Riko: It's true! -She clicked on a small button that was on the table that will call a waiter or a waitress over as Arata walked over with a suit and a tray under his arm as Riko looked at him and sigh in amazement- Ah~ You look so handsome in that.

Arata: T-Thanks..B-But you shouldn't just call me to come over here just so that you could see me! -He said as he was embarrassed and his face was slightly red-

Shinji: Damn. Arata in a suit? Asian 007, cool. We just got ourselves a new movie. -Everyone started laughing lightly as Riko chuckled, Arata got embarrassed as he then walked away from them as Riko got up from her seat and followed Arata to talk to him- Whoops, my bad. I forgot that he's sensitive about his looks.

Nico: I guess he's not like you, dull. -Maki grabbed Nico's head with one hand and turned Nico's face to Maki's as Maki glared at her-

Maki: "Dull"?

Nico: I mean he's good looking!

Maki: Good looking?

Nico: Really handsome, gorgeous! A real chick magnet!

Shinji: Yeah I am. -He said that as he was have a small plate of nuggets and was sharing it with Rin-

Rin: A real chick magnet, nya.

Nico: STOP! O-Okay! I'm sorry!

Maki: Good girl~

Nico: So how come you're not at work?

Maki: Oh this is my break time and I'm helping Riko-san to write songs.

Nico: And where is she? Oh.. -She looked to the side of the cafe and saw Riko and Arata talking as she kissed him on the lips and returned back to Maki- O-Oh, she's back from her prince charming.

Riko: S-Sorry. Arata and I were just...You know.

Maki: Gotcha~ -The group continued chatting as half an hour had passed as Maki had to go to work, before she walked passed Shinji, the two would kiss each other on the cheek as Maki then left-

Nico: W-What the hell? You two kissed?!

Rin: It's normal for siblings to kiss, nya.

Nico: No it's not! When they're at that age!

Shinji: You're overreacting, now sit down and finish your ice tea,

Nico: Hmph!

Shinji: Good Nicholas.

Nico: Nicholas?!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

Nico: I'm not a Nicholas!

Shinji: Cage.

Nico: NO! DON'T YOU DARE!

Shinji: Nico Nicholas Cage~

Nico: Hell no!


	19. Chapter 19:- Takami Chika

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 19:- Takami Chika

Opening: 不安定な神様 - Suara

Ending: やさしいうた - Kalafina

Chika: Arata-nya?

Arata: Hey, what's up? -He asked as he was doing some paperwork in the Student Council room-

Chika: Where's Riko-chan and Hanamaru-chan?

Arata: I asked them to leave early and to head back home and rest, why?

Chika: I just came to see you.

Arata: You bored or something?

Chika: A little.. Yeah.

Arata: You could go play with You-chan or something.

Chika: But she's working!

Arata: So you want me to play with you instead?

Chika: Yes! Oh wait..You're in the middle of work..

Arata: I'm done. -He kept his pen and organized the papers and cleaned up the room- So what do you want to do?

Chika: Why don't the two of us go out? We haven't gone out together in so long.

Arata: Hmm, how about this? Tomorrow morning at 9, I'll meet you at the station and the two of us can go out tomorrow. Riko-chan and the others will be busy so I'm free tomorrow, what do you say?

Chika: Sounds like fun! Where are we gonna go?

Arata: That will be a surprise~

Chika: Buu! Come on~ Tell me~

Arata: Non non~ -He poked Chika's nose softly as he chuckled and the two left the school grounds together as Arata walked Chika back home-

-After Arata had dropped Chika off at home, she waved goodbye to him happily as he went home, Riko greeted him and kissed him on the lips softly as he went inside-

Riko: So how come you were late?

Arata: Oh sorry, I had a lot of paperwork to go through and I was talking with Chikako.

Riko: Oh? You were hanging out with her?

Arata: Yeah for awhile, I walked her back home since it was getting late and it would be dangerous for her to walk out alone.

Riko: Aww~ You're so sweet, but hey, what are you gonna do tomorrow since you're not working.

Arata: Oh I have plans in the morning till maybe the evening.

Riko: Oh? What sort of plans?

Arata: Chika was bored and kinda lonely since everyone was busy with their own things so I made plans to hang out with her for the whole day tomorrow.

Riko: S-So it's a date? You're going out on a date with Chika-chan then?

Arata: Yeah-oh! Oh! I hope you're okay with it, I mean I haven't hung out with her in so long and she's been quite lonely lately so..

Riko: N-No! No! Of course I'm okay with it! I mean, it's Chika-chan. There's no harm in that and besides, she's lonely and we're all busy so yeah, I think it's a good thing that you're hanging out with her to make her happy.

Arata: You're so nice~ -He said as he kissed her cheeks softly. The next day at the station as Arata was leaning on a pillar as he was waiting for Chika, she was running up to him as she was slightly late, as she was running, she was apologizing loudly for being late as she then tripped and fell on him as he held her, Chika would blush slightly as she quickly got up and scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously as Arata would squeeze both of her cheeks- You're late!

Chika: B-By 2 minutes! I'm sorry!

Arata: Come on, let's go~ -He said as he held Chika's hand and lead the way, she would look at his back and his hand as she blushed and smiled happily-

Chika: So where are we going?

Arata: Akihabara.

Chika: Why there?

Arata: There's a few people that I would like you to meet and you will be pleased~

Chika: Pleased?

Arata: Not in a bad way but in an innocent way? -Chika looked at him as she was a little confused but after the train ride to Akihabara. Arata brought Chika to a maid cafe-

Chika: Maid cafe?

Arata: Go on in~ -Chika entered the cafe as there were maids lining up at the entrance, Chika's eyes widened at the sight of three of her favorite school idols-

Chika: H-Hoshizora Rin, Yazawa Nico and Minami Kotori-san! They are all here!

Arata: Yeah, though we only met Rin-chan and Kotori-chan just a few weeks ago at Maki-san's birthday party.

Chika: Eh?! We did?!

Arata: You were too preoccupied with the food that you forgot!

Chika: So it's my fault?! Well...Yeah it's my fault..

Kotori: Hi Arata-kun. -Chika and Arata took their seats as Nico, Rin and Kotori walked up to them-

Rin: Arata-chan! What would you like, nya?

Nico: Why the hell am I wearing this frilly thing?

Kotori: Nico-chan be nice! You have a fan here!

Nico: Huh? Oh.. -She looked at Chika as Chika was looking at Nico happily- O-Oh god...Those fans.. I mean uh.. H-Hi there! I'm Yazawa Nico! Nico will cure your heart from all the pains and bring luck and fortune to your life! Nico Nico Nii!

Chika: Kyaa! It's the Nico Nico Nii phrase!

-In a few minutes time, Chika and Arata ordered some food as Chika enjoyed it as Arata fed some of his food to Chika, after Chika ate some of his food, she blushed madly as she then realized that she had an indirect kiss-

Rin: I thought Arata-chan was going out with Riko-chan, nya?

Kotori: I thought so too, maybe they broke up?

Nico: You guys are weird.

-In awhile, Chika and Arata left and continued to have fun together. They both went to the arcade and mall to play some games, later on Chika was sitting on a bench as Arata went to get some ice cream for the both of them. Two guys walked over to Chika as they started talking to them, she was unaware of what they wanted to do so she talked back to them and was acting friendly as one of the guys put his hands on Chika's shoulder, asking her to hang out with them, she shook her head and declined with an innocent smile as the guy started to force her to join them, Arata walked up to the guys behind then and hit their heads, causing them to pass out, as they passed out, Chika looked at them as she was confused while Arata got down to her and passed her an ice cream cone and held her other free hand-

Arata: Are you alright?

Chika: Y-Yeah! Why?

Arata: Those guys could've raped or molested you!

Chika: Eh?! How did you know?!

Arata: Chikako... If a group of guys, especially 2 of them at least were to walk up to you and ask you to hang out with them, you walk away and not talk to them or you'll get violated!

Chika: R-Right! I'm sorry..

Arata: At least you're okay. -He said as he gave her a hug and held her free hand as the two started walking away from the guys-

Chika: A-Arata..? Are you mad?

Arata: Yeah.

Chika: I-I'm sorry..

Arata: -He'd sigh and stopped walking as he turned to her as he looked down at her seriously as Chika was slightly afraid- You really need to be more careful, Chikako. There will be a lot of guys out there that will do whatever it takes to get you and I can't always be there to protect you. So please, you really have to watch out for things like that whenever you go out.. Please? Just for my sake and everyone else's.

Chika: Okay... I'm sorry.. -Arata smiled slightly as he hugged her tightly, later then when hours had passed, Chika and Arata left Akihabara to go over to his place, halfway through as they were walking, it started to rain heavily as Arata took off his jacket and put it around Chika's body, the two got back to the apartment as Arata quickly grabbed a towel and went to Chika as he was drying her hair, she unbuttoned the top her shirt to dry it a little, the lights in the apartment turned off as there was a blackout, in the dark light of the room, Chika was breathing heavily as her cheeks were completely red for being alone with Arata and he was drying her arms and legs, face and hair while he was still wet himself- A-Aratanya?

Arata: Hmm?

Chika: What does a kiss feel like?

Arata: A kiss? It's...Sweet, nice. It's exciting and romantic.

Chika: It is..?

Arata; Very. A kiss is a sign of love after all.

Chika: U-Um...My birthday is coming up soon.

Arata: Oh yeah! What would you like for a gift?

Chika: A kiss.. -She mumbled softly-

Arata: I'm sorry?

Chika: A kiss!

Arata: The candy called "A kiss"?

Chika: N-No.. This...Kiss.. -She said as she held Arata's cheeks with her hand and pulled his face down to hers and slowly placed her lips on his as she closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips passionately, someone gasped loudly as Chika and Arata stopped kissing and looked to the door and saw Riko standing at the door with her hair being wet and her hands on her mouth as she was about to cry- R-Riko-chan..

Riko: Arata! W-What's going on? Why were you two kissing..?

Arata: I uh...We...uh...

Chika: -She looked up at Arata as he looked worried and he seemed afraid, she quickly ran to Riko and pulled her out of the apartment and closed the door as Chika and Riko were outside the apartment- R-Riko-chan! I can explain!

Riko: He loves you, right?

Chika: Eh?

Riko: He loves you, doesn't he?

Chika: I just..

Riko: Chika-chan! Why did you kiss him and why was he kissing you?

Chika: -She started crying a she was still wet from being in the rain as she then spoke- I-I'm sorry! I kissed him! That's because I like him too! Just as much as you do!

Riko: What?

Chika: I wanted to feel what it was like to date him and have him love me as much as he loves you! You're always with him and You-chan is always busy with Kanan-chan's work! I have no one to go to! Arata was nice enough to give up his day of resting to just make me happy! -She said loudly as the clouds were clearing and the rain stopped as the sun was visible-

Riko: Stop.

Chika: Eh?

Riko: You have no right to do all of those things to him.

Chika: W-What..? -She asked as she sniffling and was still crying slightly-

Riko: You had so many years to ask him to love you. You're just like You-chan from last year!

Chika: But I...I'm so- -Before she could apologize to Riko, she was slapped on the face by Riko as Chika put a hand on her cheek as it was red and looked at Riko, her eyes widened at the sight of Riko crying- R-Riko-chan..

Riko: No! Don't! Don't call me "Riko-chan" anymore! I trusted you and I loved you as a friend but to see you kiss Arata hurts me so much!

Chika: But I just wanted..

Riko: No! I don't want to see you anymore...Takami-san.. -She said as she went back into the apartment and slammed the door shut, as she was crying she saw Arata on the floor with his heads on the floor as he bowed down to her as an apology- Get up... -Arata slowly got up as he was worried about Riko getting mad- You're not allowed to see or speak to her ever again..

Arata: E-Eh? You mean..Chikako? W-What?

Riko: She knew you and I were dating but she kissed you anyway.. That's not what a friend would do! It's like she's learning from You-chan from last year! I can't stand it! I really can't- -Before she could continue her sentence, Arata hugged Riko tightly in his arms as he apologized and kissed her cheeks softly, Riko would then push Arata away as she looked at him as tears were flowing down her cheeks, she would smack his face lightly and looked at him angrily- And I trusted you..

Arata:... Riko-chan.. -He looked at her as she walked passed him and went into the bedroom and slammed the door shut and locked it, he walked over to the door and heard her crying on the bed loudly as Arata was starting to cry as well- I...I'm sorry...I really didn't mean this to happen..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

You: Oh my god.

Shinji: Tell me about it. Arata's going through what I had to go through in Chapter 5 but it might be more worse than mine.

Maki: It is! But I still am angry at you for kissing Kotori!

Shinji: But she.. Right... I'm sorry...

Rin: Maki-chan! I told you not to blame him for that, nya! He didn't do anything!

Maki: He put his lips in another girl's mouth!

Rin: Mine too, nya!

Maki: Yeah but you two were dating! He did it while he was dating me!

Rin: Darn it, Maki-chan! Why are you so annoying, nya?!

Maki: I'm not annoying you female Garfield!

Rin: -She'd gasped loudly- It's miss Garfield, nya!


	20. Chapter 20:- Apologies

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 20:- Apologies

Opening: Brave Heart - Ayumi Miyazaki(Cover by Pellek)

Ending: Shunkan Sentimental - Hikari Ayako

-The next following day in school, Arata and Riko were walking to school together but they weren't talking, Chika was walking behind the two from a distance as she was too afraid to get close, You didn't know what was going on but she didn't want to ask so just walked quietly next to Chika. Everyone took their seats as class started, hours had passed as Chika felt bad for what had happened yesterday. Homeroom then ended as Arata got up from his seat-

Arata: I'm going down for juice, you want anything Riko-chan?

Riko: No thanks, I'm fine..

Shinji: Hey, let me join you. I gotta move my ass around before it gets smaller because of my sweat.

Arata: Dude...You didn't have to..Oh whatever. -The two then left the classroom to get some juice-

Chika: -She approached Riko and turned the chair that was in front of Riko's seat to her and sat in front of Riko- Riko-chan.

Riko: I told you not to call me that, Takami-san.

Chika: I-I'm sorry but please! Don't put the blame on Aratanya..

Riko: My problems with him have nothing to do with you.

Chika: Fine! Then at least forgive him for something that was not his fault! -She said loudly as some of the students were looking, Riko got her books, got up and went out to the next class- Sakurauchi-san!

-A minute later, Arata and Shinji came back with a few drinks in their hands as they looked around the class as everyone was looking at them-

Shinji: -He'd then whisper to Arata- I told you, we should've just bought green teas instead of the juices, now they're all jealous..

Arata: That's not it. So what's going on?

Girl 1: Sakurauchi-san and Takami-san kinda had a fight.

Arata: What? Here?

Girl 2: Yeah. Sakurauchi-san didn't want Takami-san to call her "Riko-chan"! and something about forgiving you.

Arata: Guys. Uh. This is a personal matter but could you keep these to yourself? Please? -All of the classmates nodded and smiled at Arata as they supported him- So where are the two?

You: They both went up to the roof.

Shinji: How did you know?

You: Because our next class is here and Riko-chan took her English text book with her..

Shinji: Wow. Drunk in the early morning, go Sakurauchi. But that's not what I asked, how did you know they went up to the roof?

You: I asked Riko-chan and apparently Chika-chan is following her and Riko-chan is getting really annoyed.

Shinji: Okay, no need to panic. We got juice and they're all healthy and anger-free!

You: Arata-kun, you need to stop them quickly because when Riko-chan gets really really really angry..-

Arata: I know..

You: Don't worry, we'll stall the next lesson until you guys come back!

Girl 1: Oh it'll be so much fun!

Girl 2: Let's pull a prank on Sayaka-sensei!

Shinji: Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Girl 2: Why not?

Shinji: I pulled a prank on her once by scaring her and she gave the whole "I-It's not like I was scared by that! B-Baka!" thing.

You: I totally forgot Sayaka-sensei is such a Tsundere. Hahaha- I mean uh- go go! Quickly!

Arata: Right. Thanks you guys. -He passed all of the juice boxes to Shinji as he then ran across the halls to get to the roof- Riko-chan, Chikako! -He opened the door to the roof quickly as his eyes widened at the sight of Chika getting slapped right across the face by Riko as Riko dropped her books and were in tears- R-Riko-chan..

Riko: You kissed him first! I saw it with my own eyes! He's the first person that I ever loved and you knew that but you just kissed him like it was nothing!

Chika: I-I did regret kissing him because I thought of how you would feel! That's why I'm asking you to not get mad at him if you would just forgive me!

Riko: Takami-san. Do you know how it feels to have the person you love the most in your whole life, taken away from you in a matter of seconds?

Chika: No..?

Riko: Then how do you expect me to forgive you?

Chika: I-I've always liked Aratanya since we were kids! I've always looked up to him and see him as my model! Someone who I can trust and I've known him for 17 years now! Why don't you tell me what you know about him?!

Riko: You're always like this... So persistent! Why can't you just give up?!

Chika: Because you're my friend!

Riko: I was. Transferring to this school was a mistake, if I hadn't meet you then my life would have been so easy.

Arata: Riko-chan.. What are you saying?

Riko: If I transferred to another school last year and met Arata then, my life would have been so much more simpler.

Arata: What are you even saying? Please, Riko-chan! I just...I'll take all of Chikako's fault! Just please! Please! Don't leave...Me...? -He said as he walked over to Riko and held her hands as he was in tears-

Riko: Arata..Fine.. -She'd smile softly and put her head on his chest and held his hands- There's no way I could say "no" to that face of yours.

Chika: So do you forgive me?

Riko: No. You're sentenced to not talk to me or be my friend for 3 months.

Chika: Eh?! T-That's just mean!

Riko: Not like I care, just don't touch my Prince.. -She sad as she chuckled softly and wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him softly-

Chika: I guess you two are really meant to be, huh?

Arata: Chikako, you're ruining the moment!

Chika: Ah! I'm sorry! -Minutes later the three returned back to class as Arata was holding Riko's hand and was using his other free hand to hold her books as Chika led the way, as they got back to class, they saw their teacher and Shinji talking to each other about dating, everyone in the class except the two greeted Riko, Chika and Arata for coming back while Shinji and Sayaka-sensei were still talking-

Shinji: Look, on the first date, the best choice is to ask the person on what he or she would like to eat.

Sayaka-sensei: No no! It should be where we go first!

Shinji: We already decided where we needed to go!

Sayaka-sensei: THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ASK HER OR HIM ON WHERE THEY WANNA EAT?! -Everyone laughed at the two for talking, later on at the end of school, Riko was sitting on top of her desk as she was waiting for Arata to come back from throwing the trash out, Chika would walk up to Riko and bowed down to her and apologized loudly, Riko would hit her head lightly and smile-

Chika: Eh?

Riko: I'm sure I'll forgive you sometime soon when you promise me to not kiss Arata. Pinkie promise?

Chika: Pinkie promise!

-At the Nishikino residence-

Maki: Hey, welcome back-?!

Shinji: Hi. -He said as he was carrying bags of food-

Maki: W-What's the occasion?

Shinji: "Arata, Sakurauchi and Takami worked out their problem day".

Maki: Oh they made up? That's good!

Shinji: I also bought tomatoes for you. Tomato sauce, tomato juice, tomato chips, tomato tomatoes, cherry tomatoes, tomato candies.

Maki: W-What are you trying to do to me?

Shinji: I want to make you round like a tomato so that I can eat you.

Maki: -She'd blush and turn to the side as she twirled her hair- D-Dummy...

Shinji: When I mean "eat you", I do not mean sexually.

Maki: -She'd blush even more as she got embarrass for thinking the wrong thing- S-Shinji!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nico: What kind of fight was that?! Where's the punching and stuff?

Rin: This isn't School Days, Nico-chan.

Nico: It'll be cool to see some Yanderes, kicking ass!

Shinji: Oh yeah, while you're at it, let's see if you can kick my ass before you ask others to kick other people's assess.

Nico: Damn it, Shinji! Stop ruining my jokes with your own jokes!

Rin: Leave him be! Humor is his cute charm, nya!

Nico: I hate it that you have backup from a damn cat!

Rin: I'm not a cat, nya! I'm a kitty, nya!

Nico: MOTHER OF GO-


	21. Chapter 21:- Summer Festival

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 21:- Summer Festival

Opening: Brave Heart - Ayumi Miyazaki(Cover by Pellek)

Ending: サンシャインぴっかぴか音頭 - Aqours

Riko: You really think this is good on me? -She asked Arata as she wore a reddish pink yukata with a flower design on it, Arata nodded and took pictures of her in the yukata as he was blushing slightly at the sight of his girlfriend in a yukata-

Arata: Lovely~

Shinji: Oh hey, Sakurauchi became a little girl!

Riko: Eh? What do you mean?

Shinji: The pink on the yukata makes you stand out.

Arata: And I'm sure your girlfriend doesn't stand out that much, huh? -He asked as he pointed behind Shinji as Maki was surrounded by guys, Shinji quickly ran up to his sister and brought her to the group of his friends, Maki had a dark blue yukata with red and white flowers on it as her hair was tied up into braids-

Maki: Riko-san looks good in that.

Riko: Thank you! You look really cute in that too.

Shinji: I told you. You would definitely look cute in that.

Maki: S-Shut up.

You: Ah! Sorry I'm late! -You came with Chika, Hotaru, Ruby, Hanamaru, Dia, Kanan, Mari, Yoshiko, Rin, Nico and Kotori together as the girls had worn all of their yukatas-

Shinji: -He'd whistle at the sight of the girls in their yukatas as Maki hit Shinji at the side of his stomach softly- Ow. You're still the cutest, Nee-chan.

Maki: Hmph! -She'd blush and pout as she looked away-

Nico: I'm not amused.

Shinji: You're never amused by anything.

Maki: What's the problem now?

Nico: Why am I at the back with these kids?! -She said as she pointed at Ruby, Hotaru and Hanamaru- Just because I'm short, does not mean I'm a child!

Shinji: Of course not. Nobody said that you were a child, Yazawa.

Nico: S-Shinji-kun...

Shinji: I said that you were a grade school student when we got the yukatas for rent since it's cheaper.

Nico: What the fu-

Rin: Okay! Let's party, nya!

-The group went around the food stalls of the festival and ate most of the food as they chatted and played games. As the group were walking, they saw an empty table and sat down there and ate, drank and chatted together while Yoshiko, Shinji, You and Kotori played together while the rest were chatting-

Dia: Kanan?

Kanan: Hmm?

Dia: I heard you'll be moving to Tokyo in the next 3 years, is that true?

Kanan: Yeah, I'll be working as a swimming teacher in Tokyo and I'll be staying over at my cousin's place.

Mari: Cousin? Kanan has a cousin?!

Kanan: O-Of course I do..

Mari: Who is your cousin~?

Kanan: Saitou Jun. -Everyone gasped and stopped what they all stopped what they were doing and looked at Kanan- W-What? Is it that surprising?

Maki: I thought he was just your friend or boyfriend, I didn't think he was your cousin!

You: Oh yeah I forgot that he was Kanan-san's older cousin, who she calls "Nii-san"~

Everyone: Ooh~~

Kanan: Wha-?! -She'd blush and get embarrassed- H-He's just a relative that I knew when I was a kid! S-S-So of course I'd call him "Nii-san"!

Rin: The most popular Vanguard champion in all of Asia, nya! His deck isn't even competitive!

Yoshiko: What deck was it that he uses?

Kanan: A Bermuda Triangle deck.

Yoshiko: Eww! Is he gay?! Why is he using a girl's deck?!

Kanan: He's not gay! His job as an actor and a singer is fun for him so he chose a deck that fit his work life, the mermaid idol clan.

Rin: Aw~ I think it's cute, nya! What build is it?

Kanan: Harmony build. Though I think he has a few other decks too but all are pretty much Bermuda Triangle decks.

Dia: He spends his money on cards with girls on them! How shameless!

Shinji: No one wants to hear that from you when you spend your own money on female angels on cards!

Dia: T-That's just..I mean...Fine..

Nico: You all are such kids, playing card games like little babies.

Shinji: Be quiet Nicholas, we don't want to hear it from a twintailed little boy who can't even get laid. -Everyone except Nico were trying not to laugh as Nico got up from her seat and walked towards Shinji as she wanted to pounce on him but Maki pushed Nico away with one arm-

Nico: Let me at him! LET ME AT HIM!

Maki: No.

Nico: I will ruin your heart, Shinji!

Shinji: Then let me ruin yours. -He turned to Nico from his seat as he imitated her "Nico Nico Nii"- Shin Shin Jii~! -Nico became shocked as she fell to her knees and was in panic while everyone else wanted to laugh at what Shinji did but Maki blushed as she thought it was cute-

Nico: Y-You just...Ruined the one thing that gave me hope!

Shinji: Oh don't be ridiculous. Here, have a Tomato. -He said as he grabbed Maki, lifted her up and set her on his lap as Maki blushed madly for sitting on his lap- You may pat the Tomato but not eat it, only I can eat it.

Nico: Y-You're disgusting!

Shinji: Sure I am, but I'm not desperate for love and horny like you are.

Nico: Ahhhhhhh! S-Shut up! I ain't listening!

Mari: Kanan!

Kanan: Hmm?

Mari: Are you in love with this Saitou Jun~?

Kanan: Wha-?! -She'd blush and look away- Of course not! He's my cousin, I can't go out with him either way!

Arata: So you like him then?

Kanan: Yes. WAIT!

Chika: Aha! She admitted that she liked him!

Rin: Oh! Ask her another question then confuse her again and she'll speak the truth again, nya!

Kotori: Do you miss him?

Kanan: No I don't!

You: But you really like him, right?

Kanan: Yes! I mean...Arrgghh!

Riko: Do you want to hug him?

Kanan: No! I do not want to hug him!

Kotori: How about kissing him on his soft manly lips as he takes your first kiss~?

Maki: K-Kotori..That's a little bit too much..

Shinji: Looks like it worked on her though. -He said as everyone looked at Kanan as she looked down at her legs with her hands on her knees and was blushing madly-

Mari: OH MY GOD! It's true! It's okay! This sort of thing has happened before~

Kanan: You mean with you?

Mari: No~ With Shinji-kun and Maki-san~

Kanan: That's different!

Maki: It's actually the same as long you're related. Incest happens to be more intense because we're siblings and we share a greater bond together.

Shinji: This is why we're so close that we're kinda inseparable. Which is a good thing! We understand each other well enough.

Kanan: But there's still so much that I don't know about him..

You: If you don't want him, I'll gladly go after him myself.

Kanan: N-No!

Everyone: Oho~?

Kanan: I mean.. I... -She'd blush even more as she got embarrassed and looked down-

Arata: Don't worry, Kanan-chan! With your sweet and aggressive personality and hot body of yours, Saitou-kun will be yours in no time!

Riko: Hot body?

Arata:...You know it's true.

Riko: Yeah but still!

Arata: -He'd whisper to Riko's ear softly as he held her hand and smiled- You're much sexier than everyone else here~ -Riko would blush slightly as she smiled and kissed him on the cheek-

Rin: Does he come over to town to visit you?

Kanan: A few times a week when he's free.

Kotori: Ask him out!

Chika: Just do it! Yesterday you said tomorrow! So don't just make your dreams just be dreams! JUST DO IT!

Shinji: Takami, one does not simply imitate Shia Labouf's speech.

Chika: I know but it's fun!

Hanamaru: Maybe he comes over to visit just to check up on Kanan-senpai, zura.

Yoshiko: That could be one reason or maybe he really wants to see because he misses you!

Hotaru: Or maybe-

Kanan: You people shouldn't guess if you don't know!

Hotaru: I mean.. Maybe he has a lot of free time so he comes over here to relax and work out.

Kanan: Okay, that's a good reason.

Ruby: Shouldn't it be because he wants to see her?

Dia: That's a good question!

Mari: Yes! The answer is yes! He wants to see her!

Kanan: No he does not!

Maki: Why don't you ask him why he comes over so often? It's summer vacation now and there's a festival, maybe he's around here somewhere.

Shinji: OR! He's at home in Tokyo!

Kotori: Maybe on my way to work tomorrow, I'll try and meet up with him and ask him for you, Kanan-san.

Kanan: N-No! It's okay!

Rin: I can ask too, nya!

Nico: Me too!

Shinji: You just want to ask so that you can get him to be your boyfriend.

Nico: DAMN IT! You have to ruin it!

Shinji: Aha! Yazawa is horny and desperate for love.

Nico: I'm not horny!

Shinji: Sure you're not. Go to an anime convention and you'll get hundreds of guys eyeing on you!

Nico: Really?!

Maki: Mostly guys that are 25 and older. Most of them would be fat too.

Nico: ...I hate you both.

Maki & Shinji: And we love you too~

-Hours later after everyone looked at the fireworks and enjoyed their time, everyone went back home as they have school and work to go to the next day-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Nico: Shinji really annoys me.

Rin: But he's so funny and cute, nya!

Nico: He's not funny and he's not cute!

Kotori: Nico-chan likes him because he always teases her and that because he has a nice body.

Nico: -She'd blush and crossed her arms and looked away- N-No! Of course not! Dummies..

Rin: I forgot that Nico-chan likes the attention she gets from him~ That's why she always gets so happy to see him, nya~

Kotori: Ah that makes sense!

Nico: S-Stop it! Stop telling these things to the audience!

Shinji: So you like my attention? To tease you even more, I'll ignore your messages and not talk to you.

Nico: Eh...?

Shinji: O-Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry.. -He said as he felt bad and hugged Nico and petted her head lightly, Kotori would then hug Shinji from the side as Rin hugged him from the back while Maki hugged him from his other side as well- Hey uh.. I don't mind what you three are doing but you just made the little Nicotine pass out. -He let go of Nico as she passed out from being hugged for too long by everyone-


	22. Chapter 22:- The other side of the story

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 22:- The other side of the story

Opening: Brave Heart - Ayumi Miyazaki(Cover by Pellek)

Ending: Colors of the Heart - UVERworld

Rin: Splash attack, nya! -She yelled loudly as she shot water from her toy water gun at Nico's back as the girl screamed loudly from the cold water and dropped her ball as she was playing volleyball with Kotori-

Shinji: Guys! I found taco shells, who wants Taco for dinner?

-Everyone put their hands up as Maki, Rin, Kotori, Nico and Shinji were at the sibling's family beach house as they were staying over for a few days to relax as they took their time off of work-

Maki: S-Shinji..The jacket's all wet... -She was squeezing the bottom end of her jacket that she was wearing as she was drenched in water from Rin-

Shinji: Right. Hold on. -He grabbed a clean towel that was prepared for the girls after they were done playing as he walked up to Maki and put the towel on her head and started drying her head as she slowly took the jacket off as she had worn a bikini and a black shirt on top of the bikini, Shinji was drying every part of her body and after he was done, he put the towel around Maki's neck as she blushed and smiled and kissed him on the cheek and went back with her friends. Shinji sighed happily in sight of his sister enjoying herself as he looked at her playing with her friends, he smiled happily as he then went back inside the house to make the food-

?: Guess who~? -Someone would walk up behind Shinji and closed his eyes with their hands-

Shinji: Hold on! Hold on! Oh I love this game. Brack Obama!

?: Not even close!

Shinji: Shrek!

?: No it isn't! It's me! Nozomi!

Shinji: Oh. I was close with the Shrek thing though. -Nozomi chuckled and smacked Shinji's arm lightly- You're staying over for the night too?

Nozomi: Yeah, Maki-chan asked me to come and she did ask a few others but some couldn't make it since they were busy, so it's only the few of us. So tell me.

Shinji: Yeah?

Nozomi: How does it feel to be the only male in the house when you're surrounded by older women?

Shinji: To be honest, I feel nothing.

Nozomi: Eh? Really?

Shinji: I already have a girlfriend so I don't have to worry much.

Nozomi: You're girlfriend isn't afraid that one of the girls, including me, might do something "lewd" or bad to you?

Shinij: That, of course she'll worry but she knows I won't cheat.

Nozomi: Aww~ You're such a gentleman~ Who's the lucky girl?

Shinji: It won't be fun if I just told you who it was~

Nozomi: Alright then, I'll guess! Is it Kotori-chan?

Shinji: Nope~

Nozomi: Nico-chan!

Shinji: She came too late.

Nozomi: Oh, what a bummer. Rin-chan?

Shinji: You got it~

Nozomi: R-Really?! It's Rin-chan?!

Shinji: Why don't you ask her yourself?

Nozomi: Alright, I will! -She and Shinji then went out to the back as Nozomi yelled out to Rin as she ran up to the two-

Rin: Hey Nozomi-chan! What's up?

Nozomi: Rin-chan~ Shinji-kun told me that you're his girlfriend, is it true? -As Nozomi asked, Shinji was giving signals to Rin to say "yes" as a joke-

Rin: Yeah! I'm Shinji-kun's girlfriend, nya!

Nico: Hey! I don't remember hearing bullsh-BUUAAAH! -Before she could finish her sentence, the volleyball hit her right in the face as Kotori threw it at her by accident and Nico fell to the ground-

Kotori: M-My bad! Sorry Nico-chan!

Nozomi: Are you sure you're not lying to me, Rin-chan~?

Rin: Of course not, nya! I love him! I really do, nya!

Nozomi: Did you get your approval from Maki-chan?

Rin: Yes! A few months ago, nya!

Nozomi: Oh? Can you prove to me that you're his girlfriend?

Rin: How?

Nozomi: Kiss him or something?

Rin: A-Alright, nya.. -She got nervous as she walked up to Shinji who was behind Nozomi as she would then hug him and look up at him with her face completely red as she tip toed up to Shinji with her eyes closed-

Maki: HEY! What do you think you're doing?!

Shinji: Ah! Plan just got backfired.

Nozomi: You see! Rin-chan! You didn't get Maki-chan's approval!

Rin: I did! Before..

Maki: What approval?

Nozomi: That Rin-chan could date Shinji-kun.

Maki: They're not even dating anymore.

Nozomi: Eh?! So you two were actually together before?

Shinji: For a day and a half. It was a depressing day for me but it was fun being around her.

Rin: Very fun and sad, nya!

Nozomi: So Rin-chan and Shinji-kun dated but broke up in awhile, but he said he has a girlfriend, who is it?

Maki: You want to guess or?

Nozomi: I'm too lazy to guess, tell me!

Maki: Alright then. -She walked up the stairs to Shinji as Rin walked back to make way for Maki, as Maki got to Shinji, she would kiss him on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes-

Nozomi: Eh?! Wait! What?! O-Oh! Hold on!

Maki: -She'd stop kissing as there was a huge blush on her cheeks and their connected salivas were visible. Shinji was at awed as he just took a deep breath and walked back into the house kitchen and continued cooking without saying a word as his face was completely red- Aww~ He's so cute when he's embarrassed.

Nozomi: W-Why did you do that? I-It's disgusting!

Maki: What? Disgusting? I love him!

Nozomi: I wanted to know who was his girlfriend, I didn't ask you to-...Oh.. So you're..

Maki: Yes.

Nozomi: So it's..

Maki: Yes, it's incest.

Nozomi: Oh my..

Maki: Anymore questions?

Nozomi: N-No no...You may continue to go and play and I...I will help Shinji-kun prepare the food.

Maki: Alright. Let's go Rin. -Maki and Rin then went back to Kotori and Nico as they went to play while Nozomi went to the kitchen and sat on one of the tall stools and put her hands on the bar counter-

Shinji: Were you that surprised?

Nozomi: Yes! Because I didn't think incest would actually be real..Not to mention, you both are blood related, I don't understand how you two would fall in love with each other.

Shinji: You didn't know the story?

Nozomi: What story?

Shinji: Well, Nee-chan and I were separated for more than 10 years because my dad didn't like me, I moved out of my parent's house when I was very young back then and for that many years of not seeing my sister and her not seeing me, we kinda grow up to think that we don't have siblings. So anyway, during Nee-chan's graduation, our parents and grandparents were too busy to go and see Nee-chan graduate from high school and during her graduation, I had school that day but I skipped it to see my sister graduate, I waited outside her school hall as everyone had their parents waiting for their kids to come out like Rin's mom visited to see her daughter graduate but Nee-chan had no one back then. She wanted to cry back then because she was all alone so I walked up to her and gave her a hug, at first she didn't know who I was until I said "I missed you, Onee-chan.", it was then she cried so loudly, she hugged me so tightly that I nearly couldn't breath and everyone in the area was staring at the two of us.

Nozomi: How many years did you not see her?

Shinji: Well I left home when I was 10 and I'm 19 now, so I have not seen her for 8 years and we didn't know our contact numbers or anything so we didn't get in touch of each other until just my grandma told me that Nee-chan was graduating but no one could see her on that day.

Nozomi: Aww~ You're so sweet!

Shinji: Don't tempt me, I can be very salty.

Nozomi: But tell me, what made you two fall in love with each other?

Shinji: Well I can tell you from my point of view but I'm not so sure about Nee-chan's so if you want to know how she fell in love, you would have to ask her.

Nozomi: I'll ask her later after dinner but tell me yours!

Shinji: Well..After being separated for 8 years, I actually forgot what my sister looked like, since the time I met her was when I was 16 and she was already 19 so I as went to her school, not knowing what she looked like, I just kinda knew that the redhead who had no one to be with was my sister since my grandmother told me no one could see her so I went there voluntarily to see her after 8 years, and at first sight when I saw her after so long, I kinda fell in love.

Nozomi: You fell in love?

Shinji: Yeah, because I haven't seen her in a long time and she looks so much different than she was when she was a kid, you know? She looked really beautiful, gorgeous and actually...Kinda hot too but to sum it up, she looked totally different that what I imagined so I just walked up to her and hugged her but she pushed me away.

Nozomi: Eh? Why?

Shinji: Same thing, she didn't know who I was at first until I said "Onee-chan" and until looked at me in the eye. That's when she cried out loudly and hugged me and we were catching eyes but Hanayo-san and Rin were there to comfort her too so it wasn't all that bad but it really hurts me to see her cry.

Nozomi: How come?

Shinji: Because I want to protect her smile. I love her smiles and whenever I see her cry or get depressed, my chest just tightens up and it feels like I could just pass out from the pain of seeing her sad. Which is why I'm doing whatever I can to make her happy.

Nozomi: Oh my, god. You are such a cutie!

Shinji: Thank you, I don't get that a lot.

Nozomi: You don't? Then what do people call you?

Shinji: They say I'm scary but handsome.

Nozomi: They're not wrong though.

Shinji: I'm not sure how I feel about that.

-Hours later after the girls outside took their baths and ate with everyone, they were all in the living room, chatting and playing card games-

Maki: So, I heard that you wanted to know my side of story when I saw Shinji for the first time after 8 years?

Nozomi: Yep!

Rin: Oh I heard this story already, nya!

Kotori: Me too.

Nico: Same. Since Maki wouldn't stop talking about since she said it's her favorite time in her life.

Rin: Favorite time of her life?

Nico: Meeting Shinji after 8 years of separation, meeting him again was the happiest thing in her life apparently.

Rin: Aww~

Maki: You already know most of it but to sum it up, I didn't know who he was until he called me "Onee-chan" and until I saw his eyes. At first my eyes were closed when he hugged me so before I knew he was my brother, I looked up and I got all nervous as I thought of how handsome he was, since he was wearing a black suit with a red tie as he was waiting for me. That day was the happiest day in my life and the most embarrassing one too.

Nozomi: Embarrassing? How?

Maki: Crying out loud and make everyone there look at me! God, that's so embarrassing!

Rin: But you were really cute though, nya?

Maki: No I was not!

Shinji: Well, I think you did look adorable though I was suffering from being hugged to death and the sight of you crying. -He said as he walked into the living room with a tray of snacks and drinks as he set it down on the coffee table, after that he would sit next to Maki as he passed her a glass of tea and he drank his own- So tell me, how is that Tobiichi guy?

Nozomi: You mean Hinata-kun? Oh him..He uh..He left the country and is staying in Okinawa instead.

Shinji: How come?

Nozomi: 2 Words. "Nada Arata". Yeah, he was really afraid of Arata-kun.

Shinji: Hey cool, he's not scared of me!

Maki: Wait, what? What happened and why was he afraid of Arata-kun?

Shinji: There was this guy that we met on our trip to Kyoto who was kind of like a prodigy in his studies and was Sakurauchi's middle school classmate, I guess the dude fell in love with her until he manipulated Sakurauchi, kissed her, groped her and tried to have sex with her.

Nico: What the hell?! That is just disgusting!

Kotori: I hope Riko-san is okay.

Rin: That guy needs to be sent to jail, nya!

Shinji: Oh don't worry, I kinda cracked his skull a little as Arata broke his ankle or something and broke his jaw at the same time.

Maki: Wow.. Was Riko-san alright?

Shinji: She was molested, you think she's fine?

Maki: So she's not fine, huh?

Shinji: Of course she's fine. Thanks to Arata, she totally forgot about what had happened.

Nozomi: Well that's good to know.

-Hours later after everyone had their drinks and tea, they went up to their rooms and slept as Maki and Shinji shared the same room and bed as usual. The two did "it" for an hour or so after the others were asleep-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nico: Did "it"?

Shinji: Yes. "It".

Rin: Roleplaying?

Nico: He means sex, you moron!

Rin: I knew that, nya! I was just...Trying to be more innocent, nya.

Nico: Well I ruined your innocence.

Shinji: I'm never gonna invite Nicholas over for parties if she's gonna tell the truth to everyone.

Nico: What?!


	23. Chapter 23:- Bread and Attention

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 23:- Bread and attention

Opening: Brave Heart - Ayumi Miyazaki(Cover by Pellek)

Ending: 約束 -Promise code- - GARNiDELiA

-The song " 桜花爛漫 " was playing on the radio as it was sung by Saitou Jun as Hanamaru was in a book cafe as she was reading a book with Ruby. Hanamaru stopped reading and closed her book as she listened to the song intently-

Ruby: What's wrong Hanamaru-chan?

Hanamaru: Hm? Oh it's nothing, I just like this song, zura.

Ruby: Oh! This song was sung by Saitou Jun. Kanan-senpai's cousin.

Hanamaru: Eh?!

Ruby: You didn't know?

Hanamaru: I only knew that he was Kanan-san's cousin but I didn't know he sings and he was an idol, zura!

Ruby: Hehe, Hanamaru-chan, you should ask Kanan-senpai about him if you are curious.

Hanamaru: No, it's okay. I never met him and I don't really know what he looks like, zura.

Ruby: I thought you know about him?

Hanamaru: I heard stories and people talking about him but I never met him in person, zura.

Ruby: You should! Hanamaru-chan! I'm sure you'll love him!

Hanamaru: Eh? N-No way! I've never fallen in love before and I'm not looking to be in a relationship, zura..

Ruby: N-No! Not like that. I mean that you'll love him as an idol. He's really good looking! Look! -She turned over a few pages on her magazine and showed Hanamaru a picture of Saitou Jun in a modern fashion clothes, at the sight, Hanamaru blushed slightly as she was in awe- Well?

Hanamaru: He's really good looking, zura but he's way out of my league and he might not be a nice person, zura..

Ruby: What makes you say that?

Hanamaru: You can't judge a book by its cover, zura!

Ruby: Yeah.. I guess you're right.. But still..

Hanamaru: Zura? Isn't that him?

Ruby: Hm? Ah! It is! -She looked behind her and saw Jun at a table at the end of the cafe as he was reading a book alone- Now that I remembered, Kanan-senpai and the others did mention that he comes over to the town quite often.

Hanamaru: Why though?

Ruby: Maybe it's because he likes someone?

Hanamaru: C-Could it be Kanan-san, zura?!

Ruby: Maybe!

Hanamaru: Ruby-chan! You should go talk to him, zura.

Ruby: Eh?! W-Why me?

Hanamaru: Because you like him?

Ruby: I-I already have H-H-Hotaru-kun!

Hanamaru: Oh yeah, I forgot. Then I'll talk to him, zura!

Ruby: GanbaRuby! -She cheered on to Hanamaru as she got up from her seat and approached to Jun who was reading a book quietly-

Hanamaru: U-Um..Excuse me!

Jun: Y-Yes! I mean..Yes? -He looked up to see Hanamaru as he was slightly nervous-

Hanamaru: A-Are you Saitou Jun?

Jun: Yes. I-I am. Why?

Hanamaru: I-I'm a fan, zura!

Jun: "Zura"?

Hanamaru: Eek! -She quickly covered her mouth as she blushed and was embarrassed. Jun chuckled slightly-

Jun: Please, sit. How about I get a drink for you?

Hanamaru: I-It's okay! I was just here to say hi to you and to tell you that I love your music, zura!

Jun: Thank you for your compliment...Um..

Hanamaru: A-Ah! Hanamaru! Kunikida Hanamaru is my name!

Jun: Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Kunikida-san. -He got up from his seat and shook her hand as he was trying to keep his cool along with Hanamaru trying to stay calm. Hanamaru would then sit on a chair in front of Jun as he sat down at his seat as well- Judging from your uniform, you're from Uranohoshi?

Hanamaru: Yes! How did you know?

Jun: You're uniform and I know someone there.

Hanamaru: Is it Kanan-san?

Jun: Her and You-san.

Hanamaru: You know You-san?

Jun: She works with Kanan so yeah, we meet up together once in awhile.

Hanamaru: Ah! That makes sense, zura!

-At Ruby's table as Hotaru came by a little late-

Hotaru: Hey, where's Hana?

Ruby: Hi. Over there, talking to Saitou Jun.

Hotaru: The idol guy? Wow. I'm surprised you didn't go there to talk to him yourself.

Ruby: I-I can't! I'm not like Hanamaru-chan!

Hotaru: Yeah. You're supremely shy after all.

-Back at Hanamaru and Jun-

Hanamaru: So what's your relationship with Kanan-san?

Jun: Relationship? We're not dating or anything!

Hanamaru: Eh? I-I meant other than that, zura..

Jun: Oh! I'm sorry. I'm not very good with questions sometimes but anyway, Kanan and I are cousins and we were together since we were kids before my family moved to Tokyo.

Hanamaru: So what is it like being an idol, actor and a champion?

Jun: It's fun but tiring. There's a lot of stress put into it unless you're used to multitasking.

Hanamaru: Are you sure you'll be alright, zura?

Jun: Y-Yeah. I'm used to it since I've been doing it since I was 19.

Hanamaru: Oh! I'm sorry, zura! I was asking a lot of personal questions. I feel so rude!

Jun: Nah, don't worry about it. You're Kanan and You-san's junior. Tell me something about yourself. -He asked with an innocent smile as Hanamaru blushed slightly and nodded quickly-

Hanamaru: I..I like bread!

Jun: Bread? Any type of bread?

Hanamaru: Yes!

Jun: Me too! I love bread!

Hanamaru: Oh! Really? Yay!

Jun: What else do you like?

Hanamaru: Music, books. Story books about history is the best.

Jun: Oh hey! Just like me! Have you read "Lord of the Rings"?

Hanamaru: I have and I loved it!

Jun: It's so nice to see girls at your age, reading books like Lord of the Rings, the really old and complicated books.

Hanamaru: It was a bit hard to read at first but after I finished it, I just couldn't stop wanting more, zura!

Jun: Then you should try "The Hobbit" and "Harry Potter".

Hanamaru: I heard they were good but I asked one of my seniors if he could find it but he had no luck..

Jun: If you want, I can lend you my copy of the books but there's a lot to read.

Hanamaru: Really?! I love it long books!

-Hanamaru and Jun were talking and laughing as Ruby and Hotaru were looking at the two and find it cute but awkward at the same time, an hour later when Jun had to leave, everyone else left as Jun went to the station and went back to Tokyo as Hanamaru waved goodbye to him-

Hanamaru: -She'd sigh in happiness-

Hotaru: What's up, Hana?

Hanamaru: Oh nothing, zura~

Ruby: Hanamaru-chan...Are you in love?

Hanamaru: Eh?! N-No! I'm not!

Hotaru: Hey look, it's Saitou Jun.

Hanamaru: Where?! -She looked back to see no one as Hotaru joked with her, he would laugh as she looked back at him with tears in her eyes-

Hotaru: A-Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it!

Ruby: How come you're in love with him now?

Hanamaru: H-He's...Charming? And fun to be with, zura!

Hotaru: One could tell since we were both watching you two laugh and talk like a couple.

Hanamaru: W-We looked like a couple..?

Ruby: A cute couple!

Hanamaru: -She'd blush and get embarrassed as the three walked back home together. When Hanamaru got home, she sat on the floor beside her bed and snacked on a bun as she thought about Jun- I wonder if I should learn how to bake bread for him, zura..

-The next following day after school, Hanamaru was walking to Kanan's parents shop to visit and as she got there, she saw You, Kanan and Jun together as they were talking-

Jun: Ah, Kunikida-san! I was about to go and look for you.

Hanamaru: Eh? You were?

Jun: Yeah. I brought the books you wanted but I'm only lending you The Hobbit because I don't want you to get in the way of your studies first-

Hanamaru: Aw, thank you so much, zura. -She smiled happily and held the bag of books- So how come you're here?

Jun: I was free so I came over to help out with the girls.

You: By sitting down and talking to his uncle while all the girls came over to look at him.

Kanan: While I was teaching class for the other guys.

Jun: I-I'm sorry but your dad asked me to stay over to watch the shop while you two went out.

You: Yeah but still!

Kanan: It wouldn't hurt for you to come and say hi to us while we were working, you know?

Jun: I'm sorry..

Hanamaru: Hey now! Kanan-san, You-san, you're being bad to him! Stop bullying him when he's older than you, zura!

Jun: Kunikida-san..

Kanan & You: Hmph!

Hanamaru: You guys don't have to get so mad at him, zura..

Kanan: All of my female students from my class skipped their lessons to hear Jun talk about Pirates of the Caribbean!

You: Well...It was fun when he talked about it.

Kanan: Who's side are you on?

You: Oh right! Bad Jun!

Jun: My deepest apologies.

Hanamaru: You girls are mean, zura! -She said as she grabbed Jun's wrist and left quickly-

You: Ah! Jun!

Kanan: Unbelievable..

You: Hanamaru-chan was defending him...You think?

Kanan: Maybe..

You: Should we?

Kanan: No..No! It's up to him to decide and I do feel bad for being a bit mean to him..

You: He's a gentleman after all.. Yeah it was pretty much your fault.

Kanan: ?!

Hanamaru: Those two were just plain mean! Absolutely mean! Unforgivable, zura!

Jun: K-Kunikida-san? Kunikida-san!

Hanamaru: Y-Yes?

Jun: Where are we going?

Hanamaru: Oh...I just dragged you along without realizing where we were going. I'm sorry!

Jun: No no, it's alright, it was my fault for dragging you into that situation but they were just teasing me. -He said it with a smile-

Hanamaru: No! Even if they were teasing, they went too far!

Jun: You didn't have to defend me though, I always get teased by them.

Hanamaru: -She'd blush madly as she held onto the bag of books- I just...It was bullying, zura! I don't like bullies!

Jun: It's okay and...Thank you. -He walked up to her and petted her head lightly with a smile on his face as she looked up at him with a blush on her cheeks-

Hanamaru: Y-You're welcome..Zura..-Jun would then stop petting her as he blushed and got nervous- U-Um...I know we just met yesterday but..Can I call you by your first name, zura?

Jun: O-Of course you can. I was about to ask the same for you.

Hanamaru: If you don't mind, call me Hana instead, zura.

Jun: R-Right. Sure thing, Hana.

Hanamaru: -She'd blushed madly and skipped a heartbeat as she smiled up at him happily- Thank you, Jun-kun!

Jun: Oh and how about we exchange phone numbers too?

Hanamaru: I...Uh..I don't have a phone, zura. But I can give you my home number!

Jun: R-Right! Sure! That'll work too! -Jun would save Hanamaru's house phone number as he walked her back home to the shrine at the hill, after he had dropped her off at the shrine, they both said their goodbyes as Hanamaru was blushing as she sighed in happiness-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mari: Such a SHINY CHAPTER!

Shinji: More shinier than my Pokemon cards.

Nico: Hey! Don't ruin the show by bringing in other shows into this one!

Shinji: Oh, stop worrying so much and get yourself a Pikachu.

Nico: No! Hell no! Pokemon is where dreams go to die!

Mari: No it isn't!

Nico: Yes it is!

Shinji: Correction, Nico is where dreams go to die.

Nico: What the fu-


	24. Chapter 24:- School Surprise

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 24:- School surprise

Opening: Brave Heart - Ayumi Miyazaki(Cover by Pellek)

Ending: High Free Spirits - Trysail

-Hanamaru was walking to her class and pass her class was the school library, outside library was crowded with people as they were all looking inside the room, Hanamaru walked through the crowd to look into the library as she opened the to go in but one of the girls quickly closed the door-

Hanamaru: Eh?

Girl 1: Shh! We shouldn't bother him!

Hanamaru: Who...Zura?! -She looked through the door's window and saw Jun sitting on top of one of the tables as he worn a white collar shirt with a black tie and a black coat as he was tucked out, the girls outside were talking about how good looking he was and why he's in the school, Jun looked at the door and saw Hanamaru as he waved at her and smiled, one of the girls fainted at the sight of him smiling as Jun walked to the door and slide it open as he looked at Hanamaru with a smile- J-Jun-kun? What happened to you?

Jun: Oh? I'm sorry that I couldn't visit for a week but I had work and I went to the gym to exercise my body and stuff.

Hanamaru: You used to be the same height as me, zura!

Jun: Yeah, now I'm 169cm in length. I grew taller, yay~

Girl 1: Y-You know him?

Hanamaru: Y-Yeah. We met 2 weeks ago, zura.

Girl 3: Oh! So lucky!

Girl 2: Trade lives with me!

Jun: N-Now now girls, please give us some space. -The girls all nodded as they took a few steps back away from Hanamaru and Jun-

Hanamaru: S-So what are you doing here, zura?

Jun: Your friend, Arata-san asked me to come over because he wanted to discuss something with me about the cultural festival in school. I-It's not awkward for you, is it? With me being here and all..

Hanamaru: N-No no! It's good that you're here, zura. It'll be less boring for me!

Jun: You don't hang out with your friends anymore?

Hanamaru: I-I do, zura! Rarely now because a lot of them have boyfriends or are busy with work and stuff, zura..

Jun: Aww, you need a hug?

Hanamaru & the girls: Eh?! -They all said in sync as Hanamaru blushed madly and was surprised-

Jun: I'm sorry, did I say something rude? Kanan would always ask me for a hug or to hug her instead so I thought..You know.. I'm sorry.

Hanamaru: Y-You don't have to apologize, zura!

Girl 1: Hug!

Girl 2: Hug him!

Boy 1: Now kiss! -All the girls would glare at the one male who suggested the kiss as a joke-

Jun: Oh and is it okay if I call you "Maru"? Kanan asked me to call you that and I thought it was cute.

Hanamaru: -She'd blush as she nodded quickly and excitedly- Y-Yes! You can, zura!

Jun: Then...Uh...Maru-chan?

Hanamaru: -She'd skip a heartbeat as she held onto her bag and blushed madly- Y-Yes!

Arata: Saitou-san!

Jun: Ah, Arata-san. Good morning.

Arata: Likewise, please come with me and we're having a meeting with the other council members, that means you too, Hanamaru-chan.

Hanamaru: Oh yeah! R-Right, zura!

Arata: Everyone else please return to your classes~ -The rest of the students returned to their classes as Arata, Jun and Hanamaru went into the student council as Riko was waiting-

Riko: Saitou-san, good morning.

Jun: Morning. -Everyone took their seats as they discussed about the culture festival in the next few months, hours later after they were done, Arata and everyone returned back to their classes while Jun was in the library, reading a few books and as he was reading the books, someone slid the door opened loudly as Jun turned his head to the side to see who it was as he saw Kanan looking at him as she was pouting- Hello~

Kanan: Jun! Why didn't you come by my house?!

Jun: Because...I had to go to school.

Kanan: No! I was worried that you didn't come-

Jun: Sh! We're in a library.

Kanan: No one is here!

Jun: Yes there is.

Kanan: Who else is here?

Jun: You and me.

Kanan: Ugh! How can you be so relaxed?

Jun: Because you're here and that I'm not alone anymore?

Kanan: -She'd blush slightly and crossed her arms and looked to the side- S-Shut up! Now let's go before we get in trouble!

Jun: But how did you get in?

Kanan: The back.

Jun: Oh. I just had permission from Arata-san.

Kanan:...We're still gonna sneak out from the back!

Jun: Okay then. -Kanan grabbed his hand as Jun put the book back at the shelf quickly and followed Kanan out as he was dragged out to the back of the school- So tell me, how come you came to pick me up when you could've just called me if you were worried? -He asked as Kanan then stopped walking as he could see her ears turning red from behind- Kanan?

Kanan: -She'd look back at Jun as her face was completely red and was embarrassed as she looked at him angrily- I was just worried, stupid!

Jun: D-Do you want a hug?

Kanan: N-No! I'm fine! Let's just go- -As she wanted to walk forward, she was pulled back by Jun as he hugged her tightly in his arms and he petted her head lightly- Eh?

Jun: It's okay, you don't have to worry about me. I should be the one that would be worrying about you.

Kanan: W-Why would you be worried about me?

Jun: You're important to me and my life! Without you, I'd be lonely for sure!

Kanan: So you're saying..

Jun: I like having you around. -He said with an innocent smile on his face, as he placed his forehead on hers as Kanan was blushing madly-

Kanan: You're so...Dense..

Jun: I'm dense? I don't workout that often though..

Kanan: That's not what I..Ugh! Whatever, let's just go, okay?

Jun: Alright but I should tell Maru-chan that I'm leaving.

Kanan: Maru? Hanamaru-chan? Why?

Jun: She might expect to see me in the library later so...

Kanan: Well..Alright, I know her class so we can go and see her.

Jun: Yay~ -The two then went to Hanamaru's class as Jun knocked on the door and opened it as the female teacher dropped her chalk and was in shock to see Saitou Jun in school- Um..I-Is it okay if I were to speak to Kunikida-san?

Teacher: O-Of course! Anything you want! Kunikida-san!

Hanamaru: Okay! -She got up from her seat and went to the door to speak with Jun as she saw Kanan beside him- K-Kanan-san?

Kanan: Hey.

Hanamaru: I-Is something wrong?

Jun: N-No, nothing's wrong. I just came to tell you that I have to leave.

Hanamaru: O-Oh. Why, zura?

Jun: Kanan is grumpy.

Kanan: I'm not grumpy!

Jun: She's not a morning person. -Kanan would hit Jun's head lightly- But yeah, I have to go but I'll see after school, I'll meet you at the gate in the evening.

Hanamaru: Eh? Y-You don't have to do that though.

Jun: Nah it's alright, I have a lot of time to spare, but I gotta go now. Bye bye~ -Hanamaru and all of the other students and the teacher said goodbye to Jun as he and Kanan left the school together-

Teacher: Kunikida-san. You're so lucky!

Hanamaru: Eh?!

-On the way to Kanan's family store-

Kanan: So. What were you doing in the school?

Jun: Arata-san called me over to have a meet up about the culture festival but how did you know I was there?

Kanan: You-chan called.

Jun: Ah, now that makes sense. I thought you stalked me.

Kanan: Stalk you?! W-Why would I do something bad like that?!

Jun: I don't know, girls..

Kanan: By the way, what do you think of Hanamaru-chan?

Jun: What do you mean?

Kanan: Personally.

Jun: Hmm~ She's cute! She's also sweet and kind like you. -Kanan would blush madly as she put her hands on her cheeks- But a little part of me thinks that she dislikes me.

Kanan: How come?

Jun: I don't know, she gets nervous and everything and she tends to reject most of my offers.

Kanan: Then I'll join you later when you go and pick her up, Ruby-chan's gonna be with Hotaru-kun and Yoshiko is most likely hanging out with Shinji-kun or something.

Jun: You'll really come with me?

Kanan: Yeah sure, why not? -Jun would then grab Kanan's hands as he looked at her with an innocent smile on his face as Kanan blushed and just looked to the side and said nothing-

-Later on as Jun and Kanan were working and they were wearing their swimming outfits. Kanan had her swimsuit on while Jun had his swimming trunks, Kanan couldn't stop staring at his abs and chest as he has muscles and packs on his body-

Kanan: So how was working out for the past week?

Jun: 24/7 work out, couldn't be more better that I'm now taller than you.

Kanan: Yeah, now I can't make fun of your height.

Jun: Yay!

Kanan: Hey uh...Jun?

Jun: Yeah?

Kanan: You don't happen to have a uh...G-Girlfriend now do you?

Jun: Me? No. I can't find one even if I wanted one. Oh and that Sakurauchi-san sure is pretty!

Kanan: Don't you dare go after her!

Jun: I-I'm not! I'm just saying that she's very pretty and I'm already aware that she's dating Arata-san.

Kanan: Good to know.

Jun: So how's Dia and Mari?

Kanan: If you want to check on Mari, you gotta go to the hotel and ask. Dia's working with Maki-san in the hospital in Akihabara.

Jun: Dia as a nurse? That's rather amusing.

Kanan: Very! I always thought that she'd be a teacher or an adviser than a nurse.

Jun: Or maybe a nanny.

Kanan: That too.

-Hours later after their work, they went to the school and waited at the gate for Hanamaru, as they saw her running towards them, Hanamaru was about to trip and fall as Jun quickly held her by her arms and stomach as he stopped her from falling-

Jun: Woah hey, are you alright?

Hanamaru: I-I'm fine, zura..-She was blushing madly as she had one hand on Jun's hand and the other on his body- T-Thank you, zura!

Jun: How about we go get some ice cream?

Kanan: Oh! Yes!

Hanamaru: Okay, zura! -She joyfully followed the two as they went to get ice cream together-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nico: What was the point of this?

Shinji: Sh! We need to learn more about this man.

Nico: He never appeared in Season- -Rin quickly closed Nico's mouth- ?!

Rin: Don't worry, nya! He's an important character after all, nya!

Shinji: Yeah, he'll be in the next sea- -Maki quickly stuffed her brother's mouth with a sushi roll-

Maki: Be quiet and eat my sushi that I made, Shinji.

Rin: Tamagoyaki, nya!

Maki: No!


	25. Chapter 25:- The rich man

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 25:- The rich man

Opening: Brave Heart - Ayumi Miyazaki(Cover by Pellek)

Ending: S3RL - Public Service Announcement

Mari: Oh! Pretty man!

Jun: T-Thank you?

Kanan: Mari!

Mari: What? It was a joke!

Kanan: By the way, where's Maki-san and Dia?

Mari: Maki-san is still at her beach house with her boyfriend and friends~ Dia is working~!

Kanan: So it'll only be the 3 of us?

Hanamaru: F-Four!

Mari: Maru-chan!

Jun: Y-Yeah, I asked her to come if she wanted, you don't mind right, Ohara-san?

Mari: Yes! It's okay~ She's one of my juniors from my school after all and please call me "Mari".

Jun: Mari then?

Mari: Much better! You don't have to be so formal, Jun~ You've known me since we were kids!

Jun: Yeah but I thought you'd forgot about me. -He laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head as Mari would walk up to him as she smirked at the man- E-Eh?

Mari: As if I can forget Kanan's handsomely adorable cousin~

Jun: M-Mari..

Kanan: Hey, stop with the flirting! I'm right here! And Mari, don't you have a boyfriend?

Jun: Eh?! You have a boyfriend?

Mari: We broke up~

Hanamaru: How come?

Mari: He didn't like me making jokes to his friends~

Jun: So to sum it up. You were mocking him behind his back at his friends?

Mari: Yes! And he didn't like it! It was a joke!

Kanan: This is why you can never get a boyfriend..

Mari: What?!

Jun: Alright alright. Let's just take it easy and enjoy ourselves, okay?

Kanan: Hmph!

Mari: Okay~!

Hanamaru: What are we suppose to do, zura?

Jun: Well, I thought it might be rude if I were to host a meetup and hang out at someone else's home so I thought, why don't the four of us go to Tokyo together and stop by my place? -He smiled innocently as the three girls looked at him and blushed slightly as they nodded and smiled back at him, the four would then take the train and head to Tokyo as the girls were excited to go to Jun's home as they have never seen it before-

Mari: Are you living alone, Jun?

Jun: No, I have a pet at home so I'm not alone.

Kanan: It's an apartment, right?

Jun: It's a house.

Hanamaru: A house, zura?!

Kanan: N-No way..! I don't remember your family being that wealthy!

Mari: Kanan! That is rude! Why aren't your poor?

Kanan: Wha-?! That's even worse than my question!

Jun: I started doing entertainment jobs when I was 15 so I earn and earn each year and I don't spend much since I just needed food, clothes and a bed. After high school, I started living alone as I got my own house and a dog.

Kanan: H-How much do you even earn each month?

Jun: Hmm~ About a million yen a month.

-Hanamaru and Kanan's eyes widened as their mouth agape while Mari laughed happily and was clapping her hands-

Mari: Hahaha! You earn the same amount as I do!

Jun: Oh wow! Coincidence~? I think not~ Haha! -Jun and Mari clapped their hands together and gave each other a high five as they were talking while Hanamaru and Kanan were in shock. After they arrived in Tokyo, they went to have lunch and drinks together and then went to one of the housing areas as they came across a modern house, they would enter the home as Jun unlocked the door as a brown and white Husky ran up to Jun and jumped on him as he hugged the dog-

Hanamaru: Oh! Cute doggie, zura! -She said as she petted the dog as it licked her hand as it was then everyone went to the living and sat down as Jun brought tea and some snacks for them as they chatted and enjoyed themselves-

Jun: Ah yes! I nearly forgot, I made these for Maru-chan last night. I'm not sure if they're good but it's worth a shot. -He got up as he went to the kitchen and brought Hanamaru a soft bun- Here, try it.

Hanamaru: Thank you, zura. -She took the bun and held it with both hands as she took a bite, her eyes widened as her face became red and her eyes became watery as she stared at Jun- J-Jun-kun..

Jun: A-Ah! I'm sorry! It tastes bad, huh?

Kanan: Hanamaru-chan?

Mari: Maru-chan?

Hanamaru: I love it, zura! -She said as she enjoyed the bun and was eating it slowly-

Jun: Eh? You do?

Hanamaru: I wob deh flavoh-

Kanan: Swallow then speak.

Hanamaru: -She swallowed as she took a deep breath and smiled- I love the flavor of butter and honey in it, zura! It's so fresh and the bun is soft, zura!

Kanan: Now that you mentioned it, I remembered that Jun loves to cook ever since we were kids. A lot of his food looks bad though but they taste good.

Jun: T-Thank you.

Mari: Oh my god! You're just like me! Horrible looking food that taste delicious!

Jun: Heeeyy! What are the odds, huh? Hahaha!

Mari: Ah yes! I forgot! Next weekend, why don't we all go out together?

Kanan: Next weekend? At night?

Mari: Yes! We can do a little party in the hotel just for us!

Hanamaru: Us four, zura?

Mari: No no! You-chan, Kanan, Dia, Maki-san, Shinji-kun, Arata-chan, Riko-chan, Chika-chi, Ruby-chan, Maru-chan, Yoshiko-chan, Maki-san's friends, Jun and me! A dinner party for us!

Kanan: Sure but why the sudden party?

Jun: I think it'll be fun.

Mari: We'll have wine and beer!

Jun: Oh? You sure you guys can drink?

Kanan: Hanamaru-chan isn't allowed to drink..

Hanamaru: That's right, zura..

Mari: Don't worry, there will be juices and stuff there too!

Jun: Kanan isn't allowed to drink or her dad might yell at her.

Kanan: He'll yell at you for not stopping me!

Jun: Drunk Kanan is a very cute Kanan.

Kanan: S-Shut up..

Mari: Anyways, maybe in the party, someone might actually get drunk and we'll be entertained by it.

Kanan: I can't help but want to bet that Dia would get drunk.

Mari: Me too.

Jun: She got drunk before?

Kanan: No but it would be fun to see her drunk.

Jun: Ah I get your point.

Mari: Oh! Let me tell you a secret, Jun!

Jun: Hmm?

Kanan: Is it about Dia? Oh please don't, she might get mad and you always bully her!

Mari: Aww why not? She already changed her target after all.

Kanan: Yeah but still, let's not talk about it.

Mari: Buu! Fine!

Hanamaru: U-Um...Jun-kun?

Jun: Yes?

Hanamaru: D-Do you happen to have more, zura?

Jun: Oh yeah sure, I did make a lot of bread, lots of bread! I love baking so you can have anything you want. -He said as he got up from his seat and brought Hanamaru to the kitchen as Mari and Kanan followed, there was an iron door as it looked like a storage room and as Jun opened it, there was bread everywhere-

Hanamaru: B-Bread! So much bread, zura!

Jun: They're all yours if you want.

Hanamaru: R-Really? I-It might be rude if I just ate them, zura.

Jun: Nah, it's okay! It makes me really happy to see that you love the bread I made. -He said with an innocent smile as the three girls blushed as Kanan and Mari then went inside and took a few buns and bread and ate them as Hanamaru did the same- Oh and it's okay to feed the dog some bread too because she loves it. -The dog barked once as Jun grabbed a small loaf and gave it to the dog as it bit it and brought upstairs to its bed as everyone went to the living room and ate the bread and chatted together-

Mari: T-This is like a church gathering.

Kanan: What? How?

Mari: You know! With the bread and stuff!

Hanamaru: It's so good, zura~!

Jun: Hahaha! Thank you~

Kanan: If you guys eat too much, you might get fat.

Hanamaru: I-It's okay, zura! I'll workout starting tomorrow, zura!

Mari: I can't get fat~ Kanan should worry because she gains weight fast~ But all the fat doesn't go to her stomach! It all goes right to her boobs~ -Jun laughed as blushed a little while Kanan was embarrassed as she closed her ears with her hands-

Kanan: Mari! Shut up!

Mari: Oh~ Jun! Protect me from the angry dolphin!

Jun: I'm sorry but I can't. She'll bite me too.

Mari: Eh? Really?

Kanan: -She would smack Jun's leg lightly-

Jun: You see?

Mari: Tsundere Kanan!

Kanan: I'm not! Leave me alone!

Jun: O-Okay, Mari, I think that's enough because Kanan is a sensitive girl and she is still my cousin after all..

Kanan: Jun..

Jun: And as her cousin and the only male here and the oldest here, I have to protect her.

Hanamaru: You're such a kind person, zura.

Jun: Not really no... I just happen to love Kanan.

-Mari would spit out her tea, Hanamaru dropped her bread and Kanan started coughing as Jun was patting her back-

Hanamaru: L-Love her, zura?

Jun: Well yeah of course, she's my cousin. A relative and I've known her for years so I love her.

Mari: Oh..OH! That love! Family love, yeah that totally makes sense.

Hanamaru: K-Kanan-san? -Everyone would then look at Kanan as she was lying down on the couch with her face on a pillow as everyone could see her ears were red from being embarrassed-

Jun: Aww~ She's sleeping~

Mari: ...Dense?

Jun: Yeah she's quite tough.

Mari: No, I mean.. Oh whatever..

-Hours later as it was turning dark, Jun got into his car and drove everyone back to Uchuira as he knew that the station would be packed full of people so he sent Hanamaru home first as the young girl was really happy that she has bread to bring back home as Jun sent Mari home next and then Kanan-

Kanan: Hey uh..Jun?

Jun: Yeah?

Kanan: We're cousins and this is because we're relatives and nothing else, alright?

Jun: Okay?

Kanan: -She'd scoot over to him after getting out of the car as she kissed him on the cheek as her face was completely red- T-That was because, you know! We haven't hung out that long since we were kids and I-I just...I had fun so...B-Bye bye!

Jun: Bye..Bye..? -He waved goodbye to her as he was blushing a little but was confused at the same time, he then drove back to Tokyo as he looked back from the mirror and saw Kanan waving goodbye to him- Cousins, huh?

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

You: Kanan-san and Jun-kun sitting on a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G~

Kanan: S-Shut up! We're relatives and he's my cousin so it's an innocent kiss and don't you like him too?

You: Three girls are going after him, do you really think I have a chance?

Mari: I know I don't! I feel sad.

Kanan: Then who's gonna get him?

You: It's either you or Hanamaru-chan. I bet it's Hanamaru-chan.

Mari: I'm betting on Kanan!

Kanan: Why are you both betting?

Mari: It's fun! Join us!

Kanan: T-Then...I..uh...I'll bet myself!

Mari: I was joking, you're such a sad person, Kanan..

Kanan: MARI!


	26. Chapter 26:- The Young and the Old

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 26:- The Young and the Old

Opening: Brave Heart - Ayumi Miyazaki(Cover by Pellek)

Ending: 桜花爛漫 - KEYTALK

-The song " 消えていくよ " was playing on the school radio as the students were having their lunch as the song is playing Live from a radio station in Tokyo as most of the students were singing and listening to the song-

You: Jun's song playing on Live now, huh?

Arata: You see him quite often, how is he?

You: He's always working hard and in exchange he gets to have a lot of Day Offs.

Shinji: Did Mari-senpai tell you guys about the party thing this weekend at the hotel?

Riko: Yeah, it's quite sudden too. What's the occasion?

Hotaru: She said it was like a reunion for every one of us.

Yoshiko: Ha! The fallen angel does not need a reunio- -Hanamaru pulled the feather out of Yoshiko's ball of hair as Yoshiko looked back at Hanamaru- Why? Why would you do that?

Hanamaru: It's fun, zura.

Arata: Oh and how was your trip to the beach house?

Shinji: It was fun, since I was with most of the members of U's.

Chika: Pfftt! -She spitted out her soup as she yelled out loudly and looked at Shinji- What?! U's?!

Shinji: Yeah. Nozomi, Rin, Nico, Kotori and Nee-chan moslty.

Chika: How about the others?

Shinji: They were busy or were travelling so had no time to come over.

Arata: Nico-chan-senpai is still staying over?

Shinji: She's leaving the next day after the party. Oh! And I found out that you could make Kotori your subordinate, Yoshiko.

Yoshiko: YOHANE! And what?

Shinji: Kotori loves fantasy acting so if you act the way you're acting now, you know? Derpy and dramatic, she'll join you because she says its fun.

Yoshiko: Oh cool- wait..DERPY?!

Shinji: Oh I'm sorry. I shouldn't call you Derpy.

Yoshiko: Yeah! That's right!

Shinji: I should call you Derpina.

Yoshiko: Hey! Stop calling me memes from the internet!

Shinji: Okay Yoshino.

Yoshiko: It's Yoshiko! Wait! Argh! Damn it!

Shinji: Gotcha~

Ruby: Hey, what should we do about Saitou-kun's birthday?

Arata: When is his birthday?

You: The party is actually his birthday.

Shinji: Does Mari-senpai know?

Riko: I think she does but she doesn't want to make it too obvious for him to think it was a party for him though.

Hanamaru: But Jun-kun is a little dense, zura.

Shinji: No way! Is he like Ichika from Infinite Stratos?

Hanamaru: W-What's Infinite Stratos, zura?

You: He's not as dense as Ichika! He's way smarter than Ichika, it just so happens that Jun doesn't understand the emotions of girls as well as most other males like you three. Hotaru-kun, Shinji-kun and Arata-kun, the ones who had experience hardships in a love relationship when Jun-kun had never had a girlfriend before in his life.

Hanamaru: How come he never wanted a girlfriend, zura?

You: I thought you knew? -Hanamaru shook her head as she did not know- Well, to sum it up. He wants his first girlfriend to be his last and he wants to truly fall in love with someone and have that person love him for who he is and not for what he looks.

Riko: Aww~ A pure heart sort of man. How cute!

Ruby: So! So cute!

Arata: And you don't want him to fall in love with you, You-chan?

You: Nah, I think I'll take my time instead and besides. Hanamaru-chan and Kanan-san have their eyes on him~

Everyone else: Ooh~? -They all gave a smug look at Hanamaru as she blushed and just ate her bread innocently while not saying anything-

You: So Hanamaru-chan, are you gonna meet him later?

Hanamaru: I don't think so, he's working today, zura.

You: Oh yeah. I guess you're right. I'm sorry.

Hanamaru: For what?

You: That you can't see him today.

Hanamaru: It's okay, zura. He has work and I have to study, zura! We both have different lives after all, zura! -She said with a smile on her face as she held a bun with both of her hands on the plastic cover-

Shinji: Oh crap, Kouhai moe is real.

Arata: You mean the thing about your junior being overly adorable all of a sudden?

Shinji: Yeah!

Arata: Yep, Hanamaru-chan has the power to make all guys fall for her!

-Hours later after their lunch and their classes as school was over, Hanamaru was walking home alone and as she walked by the bookstore, she looked inside to see Jun inside and his car was parked outside of the store-

Hanamaru: J-Jun-kun?

Jun: Oh hey, Maru-chan. I was waiting for you since I made some new bread and here's some for your family too. -He walked to her as he went to the car and grabbed a bag of bread and passed it to her-

Hanamaru: Y-You didn't have to do this though, zura..

Jun: It's not because I have to do it. It's because I want to, Maru-chan.

Hanamaru: Eh?

Jun: I don't often have people tell me that they enjoy what I make so it makes me really happy to know that you love it!

Hanamaru: -She'd skip a heart beat and nodded as she grabbed one of his and held it with both of hers as she put the bag of bread down to the ground- Jun-kun?

Jun: Y-Yes..?

Hanamaru: A-Are you free tomorrow, zura?

Jun; Yeah, I have an off day, why?

Hanamaru: Then how about we go out together? Just the two of us, zura..?

Jun: Tomorrow's a Wednesday, are you sure you wanna skip school? I mean we could go out on a Sunday or on Saturday morning before the party.

Hanamaru: Y-Yeah..I guess you're right, zura. It's bad to skip school! Oh and uh..T-Thank you for the bread, zura. I'll see you at the party, zura.. -She got slightly depressed as she grabbed the bag of bread and continued walking as Jun quickly turned to her and grabbed her by the wrist from behind as he asked her to stop and she did-

Jun: W-Wait! I-I'm sorry, Maru-chan but I don't understand. It's your decision after all.. Do you want to go out tomorrow or do you want to go to school instead?

Hanamaru: I-I guess...I can ask my parents. Just this one time if I can skip.

Jun: Alright then, it's settled. Come on in, I'll send you back and I'll talk with your parents too if they want to know who you're going out with tomorrow.

Hanamaru: Really? You'll do that for me, zura?

Jun: Of course, if you're happy then I'm happy too. -He said so with a smile as Hanamaru smiled back at him and got in the car as Jun drove her to the shrine and as they reached the shrine, he parked the car and the two walked up the stairs as Jun offered to carry her bags. As they got up, the two went into a traditional house as Jun was amazed at the sight, Hanamaru got in first to tell her parents that she brought a visitor. Minutes later, the four would sit in a Tatami mat room as Hanamaru and Jun were sitting in front of her parents as the light was on as Jun whispered to Hanamaru- Strict parents?

Hanamaru: No, not really, zura.

Maru's mother: Such a handsome young man, Hanamaru, who is he?

Hanamaru: H-He's Saitou Jun-kun from Tokyo, he's an idol and an actor, zura!

Maru's father: Saitou Jun...Saitou Jun... -He took the newspaper behind him and went through the pages as his eyes widened at the sight of Saitou Jun being one of the most popular people in Japan- S-Saitou Jun!

Jun: Yes?

Maru's father: It's a pleasure to meet you! I thank you for taking care of my daughter and my deepest apologies if she was causing you any trouble!

Hanamaru: F-Father!

Jun: Not at all, she caused me no trouble at all and she's such a good girl.

Maru's mother: How did you two meet?

Jun: Well.. I was in a cafe, she was with her friend there and she approached to me and we started talking and we became friends. Oh! And here, I made bread for her and you both. -He said as he gave them a bag of bread as the father took a piece of the bread that was in a plastic and asked if he could try one as Jun nodded excitedly. Hanamaru's father opened the plastic and took a bite of the bread as his eyes widened and he gave a big smile as his wife looked at him awkwardly, he would pass the bread to his wife as she took a bite as well and gave off the same reaction- How is it?

Maru's mother: Absolutely delicious!

Maru's father: H-How did you make this?

Jun: I-I'm sorry but it's my own secret recipe~

Maru's mother: S-So what brings you here?

Jun: Uh.. Maru-chan?

Hanamaru: R-Right..I-

Maru's father: Wait! Are you gonna marry him?

Hanamaru: Eh? N-No! A-Anyways, I just wanted to ask if is it okay for me to call in sick for school tomorrow, zura?

Maru's mother: Will you be going out with Saitou-kun tomorrow?

Hanamaru: Y-Yes, how did you know, zura?

Maru's mother: Just a guess but I do not mind since you have always been such a good girl but what do you say, dear?

Maru's father: Of course she can! A little bit of freedom from education is something every student needs and I trust that Saitou-san will take good care of you, yes?

Jun: Of course, she's one of my cousin's junior after all so I'll do my absolute best to watch over her!

Maru's mother: Cousin? Who's your cousin?

Jun: Matsuura Kanan. She's the daughter of Matsuura Hideo.

Maru's father: Ah! Hideo, huh? Then you must be his sister's son! Which is his nephew! Of course, she can follow you out for as long as she wants but I want you to understand that as a high school student, it's not exactly wise for her to skip school just to go on a date.

Maru's mother: Dear! It's not a date! They may just be hanging out!

Maru's father: It's the same thing!

Hanamaru: F-Father! It's just one day, zura.. -She was embarrassed by her parents as she was blushing slightly-

-Minutes later after they chatted, Jun had to leave as he had to work later at night, as he was walking down the stairs from the shrine, he was hugged by Hanamaru from the back as he was blushing slightly-

Jun: M-Maru-chan?

Hanamaru: I...I just wanted to thank you for being there with me when I needed to talk with my parents, zura... -She had her face on his back as she was smiling happily until she could cry and her face was completely red, she would then let go of him as he turned to pet her on the head as he then left and waved goodbye to her as Hanamaru did the same and saw him drive away, she would then speak to herself- I-Is this...Love, zura..?

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Mari: Aww~ Maru-chan is so cute!

Shinji: Very. She could even steal me away from Nee-chan.

Maki: Is that so? Then I forbid you to go to school then.

Shinji: Hell yeah!

Maki: Damn it! Bad decision!


	27. Chapter 27:- Phone

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 27:- Phone

Opening: Brave Heart - Ayumi Miyazaki(Cover by Pellek)

Ending: RADIANT FORCE - 立花 響×風鳴 翼×雪音 クリス

-Hanamaru was sitting on the ground in front of the stairs that were going up to the shrine as she wore a light brown sweater, blue jeans and a light blue hat as she had a small shoulder bag on her, she looked to the side as she saw Jun's car coming to her way as she got up and waved at him happily, as he stopped the car in front of her, she would open the door and enter the car and sat in the front seat and put on her seat belt as she looked at him with a smile-

Hanamaru: Good morning, zura~

Jun: Morning~ You seem rather energetic today.

Hanamaru: It's my first time skipping school, zura! So I'm excited! So where are we going, zura?

Jun: I know a diner in Tokyo that you'll certainly like and my friend owns it so you can enjoy yourself there with as much food as you like.

Hanamaru: Eh?! R-Really?!

Jun: Yeah, you're gonna love his food too! He went to a cooking school and had all those competitions and stuff to become a professional chef.

Hanamaru: Oh? Sounds interesting, zura.

Jun: By the way, I'd like you to try a deck I made.

Hanamaru: Zura? Is it a Great Nature deck?

Jun: Bermuda Triangle deck, but this one might suit you more than your Great Nature.

Hanamaru: What build is it?

Jun: Prism. -In awhile, they arrived to the diner as the two got out of the car and walked into the diner together as the entrance door was a sliding door, as soon as they opened it, the smell of cooked food was around the air as Hanamaru smelled it and her eyes widened by the delicious smell and the amount of people inside the diner-

Souma: Jun! Hey man!

Jun: Hey Souma. -The two walked up to each other gave each other a brotherly hug as they laughed- Ah, Maru-chan. This is Yukihira Souma, the owner of this diner and this is a friend of mine, Kunikida Hanamaru-chan.

Hanamaru: H-Hello, zura!

Souma: "Zura"? Haha! Interesting! Call me Souma! Just take a seat and I'll be right with you in a minute! -Hanamaru and Jun sat at a table together as Souma served some of the food to the other customers as he then went to Jun and Hanamaru as he had a pad and a pen- So what would the lovely couple have?

Hanamaru: C-Couple?! -She'd blush madly as she covered her face with the menu-

Jun: I'll have my usual Tempura bento.

Hanamaru: U-Uh...the same, zura!

Souma: Gotcha, two bentos~ We'll be done in 5 minutes.

Hanamaru: 5 minutes, zura?! J-Jun-kun! 5 minutes!

Jun: Haha! You sure are energetic, huh? Well that's Souma, he gets it done quickly and it tastes better than anything else.

-5 minutes later as Souma came by with a tray of food as he set down Hanamaru's two bento boxes down for them as he smiled happily. Minutes later after Hanamaru and Jun had eaten, Hanamaru was too full to move as Jun paid the bill and brought Hanamaru to the car as she looked too full to move-

Hanamaru: Jun-kun?

Jun: Hmm?

Hanamaru: What are we doing next?

Jun: I'll teach you on how to play Vanguard next and maybe next time you could even become a champion and possibly beat all of your friends.

Hanamaru: Eh? Y-You can do that, zura?

Jun: I'm doing this just for you~ So keep it a secret~

Hanamaru: O-Okay.. -She nodded as she blushed slightly and smiled happily, Jun then drove into the city as they went to a mall as Jun went into the basement car park to park the car as he then brought her to a card shop- T-This is a big card shop but no one is here, zura!

Jun: Which is a good thing, we'll be doing this together alone and no one will interfere with us.

Hanamaru: R-Right, zura. -She blushed slightly as she sat on a chair as Jun sat in front of her and passed her the prism deck. Hours later as Hanamaru was playing and Jun was teaching her, more people came into the shop and watched the two as Jun then let Hanamaru play against a few other people using the Prism deck and she won all the matches, later after they played, the two would go to the cinema and watch a movie but nothing interesting was on so they went to the arcade as the two were playing an arcade shooting game together as Hanamaru was afraid that she'll mess up as Jun was teaching her on how to play- H-How does this work, zura..?

Jun: Here you go. -He got behind Hanamaru and held her hands from behind as he positioned her onto holding a pistol as Hanamaru blushed and listened to whatever he said as she started shooting and playing the game while Jun watched her enjoy herself. Later on after playing, the two sat on a bench that was in the mall as Hanamaru was slightly tired as she leaned on Jun's shoulder and closed her eyes slightly with a smile on her face as Jun smiled happily, many of the girls that were passing by were looking at the two and some were even taking pictures but Jun ignored them as he petted Hanamaru on the head lightly- Maru-chan?

Hanamaru: Yes?

Jun: When's your birthday?

Hanamaru: 4th of March, zura.

Jun: Aww, it's over. Happy passed Birthday then.

Hanamaru: Thank you, zura~

Jun: As a present, just for you. How about I get you a phone?

Hanamaru: -She opened her eyes as she stood up and looked at him with her eyes wide opened- A-A phone, zura?!

Jun: Yeah a phone. A simple one for you to use to message and call your friends and family!

Hanamaru: N-No! I-I can't, zura. It'll be rude of me to have you buy a phone for me since you already made food for me, joined me out here and bought breakfast for me too, zura..

Jun: Aw, don't worry! -He sat up and held her hand as he pulled her to him and gave her a hug as he petted the back of her head and run his fingers through her hair- It's a treat, I don't want anything in return just as long as you're happy and a girl at your age should have a phone for convenience and emergencies.

Hanamaru: -She was blushing madly- B-But I..

Jun: No "buts"~ Besides, I kinda have the need to...Uh...Spoil you..Hehe!

Hanamaru: -She'd blush even more as she looked up at him and smiled happily and nodded as the two went to a phone store as Jun did most of the paperwork for her phone registration while Hanamaru chose her model, she picked a yellow and black coloured simple phone that was mostly made for calls and messages, after awhile, Jun was teaching Hanamaru the functions of the phone and the two exchanged their phone numbers together-

-Hours later as it was time for Hanamaru to go back home, Jun drove her back home and walked her up to the shrine and as he did, she would hug him tightly and thanked him as she was in tears of joy as Jun would rub the tears off of her cheeks and smiled at her innocently as he then said-

Jun: Maru-chan, your smile is more than enough to thank me because you have the most loveliest smile I've seen in so long. -He said innocently and smiled happily as Hanamaru blushed madly as her eyes widened as she would then hold his hand and place one of his hand on her cheek as she looked up at him with a large smile on her face, with the sight of the smile, Jun skipped a heartbeat and blushed a little as he smiled back and rubbed her cheek softly with his hand and used his other hand to poke her nose softly- Cute~ -Hanamaru's parents were looking at the two from the house as they were grinning at the sight of the two lovebirds as Jun left and Hanamaru waved goodbye to him happily-

Hanamaru: -She thought to herself- I...I really love him a lot, zura.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Nico: Aww~ That's so sweet!

Shinji: Nico knows what is sweet? I thought you were salty?

Nico: I'm a sweet person!

Shinji: You sound and look salty though.

Nico: Oh yeah?! You look sour as hell!

Shinji: I was brought up in hell and my face does look sour, what's your point?

Nico: DAMN YOUR COMEBACKS!


	28. Chapter 28:- The Knight in shining armor

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 28:- The Knight in shining armor

Opening: Brave Heart - Ayumi Miyazaki(Cover by Pellek)

Ending: Have Faith In Me (Acoustic) - A Day To Remember

-Arata, Riko, Jun, Shinji, Maki, Hanamaru, Yoshiko, Ruby, Dia, Kanan, Hotaru, Kotori, Nico, You, Chika and Rin were waiting in the lobby as they dressed up formally. Hanamaru would walk up to Jun as he was sitting on one of the chairs in the lobby as he was on his phone-

Hanamaru: Jun-kun? -She looked at him as she had a white striped top with a knot on her collar and a long black skirt while Jun had a regular black suit with a black tie as he looked up at her and smiled happily as he then got up from his seat-

Jun: Here, sit down.

Hanamaru: T-Thank you, zura.

-From the other's view-

Maki: Wow, he's a real gentleman alright.

Nico: More gentle than Shinji.

Shinji: And Kunikida is more kinder than you, Nico.

Nico: Hmph!

Arata: Are they actually dating? Because they seem so close.

Riko: Maybe they are but they don't talk about it maybe?

You: Jun is more...

Kanan: He's shy when it comes to expressing his emotions.

You: Pretty much.

Arata: Then what about Hanamaru-chan?

Ruby: Also the same.

Hotaru: They're both the same, they put others ahead of themselves but Saitou-san is the male and the second oldest after the members of U's so he plays an important role of being the gentleman.

Shinji: And you're the youngest so I assume you get to scream and do whatever you want?

Hotaru: Yeah!

-Back to Jun and Hanamaru as he sat at the seat next to Hanamaru as the young girl was still trying to get use to her phone as Jun sat up and helped her as he chuckled at the sight of her not knowing on how to text someone-

Hanamaru: I-It's not funny, zura!

Jun: I'm sorry..Haha! It's just cute to see you not know on how to type with the phone's keys.

Hanamaru: Type? Keys?

Jun: Here, let me teach you.

-As Jun was teaching Hanamaru on how to type on the phone, the others were talking-

Rin: It's cute how he pays so much attention to her, nya.

Kanan: That's because he doesn't want her to go through the pain he went through when he was younger.

Kotori: The pain?

Kanan: It's nothing.

Mari: SHINY GUESTS! Let's party~! -She said as she yelled out loudly from the second floor as everyone then went upstairs as they then entered a large room with butlers and maids and tables of food and drinks as it was like a party. Everyone got their drinks together as they celebrated and chatted together while Hanamaru and Jun were sitting together as he was still teaching Hanamaru on how to use the phone as he had a plate of food on his left hand and was feeding Hanamaru as she was slowly typing-

Hanamaru: I-I'm done, zura! I can now type a whole sentence, zura!

Jun: Congratulations! -He said as he laughed happily and fed Hanamaru more food as she enjoyed eating it-

Kanan: -She was watching the two from a distance- He seems so happy.

Mari: That's because he is.

Kanan: Mari? You're okay with this?

Mari: If he's happy then we should be happy for him too. Hanamaru-chan just so happens to be ahead of us both~

Kanan: Mari.. When did you become so mature?

Mari: When I got a boyfriend before you did~

Kanan: -She'd get embarrass as she got irritated- Mari!

Mari: Wheee~

-Minutes later, the band Kalafina was on the stage as they sang the song "fairytale" on the stage as most of the couples were dancing while the others watched happily. Hanamaru held Jun's hand as she went up to the others who were dancing and brought Jun along with her as she started to lead him as Jun didn't know any dancing moves, the others stopped to see Jun and Hanamaru dance together as Jun was slowly learning on how to dance as he watched and copied as it was then the two started dancing elegantly while the others stepped out of the dance floor and watched them dance as You and Rin were holding video cameras and were recording the two dancing together like a couple-

Hanamaru: I just wanted to tell you how happy I am, ever since the day we met, zura. -She said to Jun softly with an innocent smile-

Jun: I feel the exact same way as you do. I'll always watch over you and protect you at all cost, Maru-chan. So can you promise me one thing?

Hanamaru: A-Anything, zura..

Jun: Don't ever forget about me.

Hanamaru: -She'd chuckle softly as she nodded with a slight blush on her cheeks as she moved closer to him as they were dancing-

Maki: So tell me, Kanan-san. What's his story?

Kanan: I can't really say.

Dia: He used to do everything on his own and was always alone, desu wa.

Shinji: W-What?

Kanan: Dia!

Dia: They might as well know. Sooner or later they'll find out anyway, desu wa.

Kanan: But still. It's rude.

Dia: Sh! I'm telling them the story, desu wa! Anyways, Jun-san actually came from a rather poor family as his father owes debts to many people since Jun-san was born and he was the only child then, at the age of 1, he was given away to an orphanage near Uchuira as he was raised in this town for many years until he was 10 years old when he was adopted by a new family and he had to move to Tokyo, desu wa. When he started his new life in Tokyo, he was too shy to make new friends so he was alone in school for many years until he was scouted by someone from the entertainment business and hired Jun-san to be a model for a kid's fashion. It was then he became an actor as his parents started to earn money and paid for his education for singing lessons, music composition, acting and voice acting classes, desu wa. During those lessons, he had not make any friends even in his high school life as everyone was intimidated by him, so Mari-san, Kanan-san and I were his only childhood friends that were close with him when he was still an orphan.

Shinji: But he's so kind though, he puts others ahead of himself and is very considerate. Why is that?

Dia: It's his nature to do the right thing, desu wa. He thinks its wrong to not help people in need. He even does jobs for our families for free, desu wa. He doesn't ask for anything in return. He donates food and money to the poor, which is why he doesn't spend much for himself.

Arata: Okay, he wins. His life is way more depressing than Shinji-kun and mine combined!

Shinji: Damn, how did he not get into Oprah?

Rin: He's so sweet, nya~ He's like a Knight, nya!

-With Hanamaru and Jun-

Hanamaru: Jun-kun?

Jun: Hmm?

Hanamaru: D-During the culture festival, w-w-would you like to hang out with me during your free time, zura?

Jun: Of course! -He said so with a smile on his face as Hanamaru looked at up with an innocent smile and a blush on her face-

Hanamaru: And also. Happy Birthday, zura! -The two would stop dancing as Hanamaru hugged Jun on the stomach as she was blushing madly while Jun was in shock as he then smiled happily and petted her head lightly-

Jun: Thank you, Maru-chan!

-Later on, Shinji brought a large cake that Mari's chef made specially for Jun as they all sang the Happy Birthday song to Jun and after he blew out the candles, they all cheered happily as Jun was so happy as Hanamaru was sitting on a chair from a distance as she was looking at him with a smile on her face, Ruby would then sit next to Hanamaru-

Ruby: Hanamaru-chan?

Hanamaru: Y-Yes?

Ruby: You have feelings for him, don't you?

Hanamaru: Maybe, zura? Who knows?

Ruby: Have you told him your feelings yet?

Hanamaru: Not yet, zura. I don't think it's time yet, zura. We just met not long ago and if I were to confess my feelings, it might get awkward, zura.

Ruby: I guess you're right but have you decided when you want to tell him?

Hanamaru: I can't say for sure, zura. I'll say it when the time comes, zura. But seeing him look so happy is very relaxing, zura. -She looked at Jun as she was smiling happily as she then noticed Jun was walking towards her with a plate of cake in his hand as he handed the cake to her- E-Eh? For me, zura?

Jun: Mhm! It's a good cake, it taste sweet too!

Hanamaru: T-Thank you, zura. -As she was about to hold the plate, Jun got down on one knee and took the fork as he cut a small slice of the cake and fed Hanamaru as she opened her mouth and took a bite of the cake as she was blushing from having him to feed her while Ruby watched them intently-

Jun: How is it?

Hanamaru: It's delicious, zura! -She would then take the fork from Jun and fed him as well as he was surprised as he ate the cake but he looked back at Hanamaru and smiled happily as the two would then laugh as they had frosting on their lips-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nico: Why didn't they kiss?!

Shinji: Oh? Why didn't you kiss me?

Nico: E-Eh? You...W-Wanted one? -She got nervous as she started blushing-

Maki: He was asking me, shorty. -She got up to Shinji and kissed his lips gently as she held his chin lightly-

Nico: Tsk! Damn Tomato siblings.


	29. Chapter 29:- The Time

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 29:- The Time

Opening: Brave Heart - Ayumi Miyazaki(Cover by Pellek)

Ending: TIME TO GO - Taku Iwasaki

-The school of Uranohoshi had started their Culture festival as many people from different towns of Japan came to Uchiura to visit the school and to see their performance. Hanamaru was walking down the hallways of the school as she was looking for Jun, knowing that he'd be there early. She then went to the courtyard of the school to see him with Kanan as the two were sitting on a bench together, Hanamaru hid as she listened to them talk-

Kanan: Thanks for the sweater by the way. It's really comfortable.

Jun: Glad to know that you liked it.

Kanan: How did you know my size anyway?

Jun: Mari told me.

Kanan: That girl..

Jun: Aww~ You can't get mad at her, she really cares for you after all.

Kanan: I know but she can be such a pain sometimes.

Jun: Really?

Kanan: Maybe not to you because she doesn't bother you that much.

Jun: Well I think she's cute.

Kanan: What?!

Hanamaru: -Her eyes widened as she was surprised to hear what he said-

Jun: She is. You're cute too.

Kanan: S-Shut up.. -She blushed madly as she got embarrassed and looked away to the side-

Jun: Maru-chan is just as cute as you two are!

Hanamaru: Eh..? -She said quietly as her face got red as she put her hands on her face and got embarrassed for being called cute by a man-

Kanan: That I can agree.

Jun: Alright then. I think I have to go find Maru-chan.

Kanan: Alright, I'll see you later for the performance.

Jun: Sure. -He got up as he went to the direction where Hanamaru was and as he got inside the building, he looked to the side below him to see Hanamaru squatting down with her hands covering her ears and her eyes shut along with her face all red. Jun would smile and chuckle softly as he squatted down to her and petted her head lightly- Maru-chan?

Hanamaru: M-Maru isn't here, zura!

Jun: Wanna go get some ice cream together?

Hanamaru: O-Okay, zura.. -Jun would then hold onto one of her hand and pulled her up with him as he stood up and smiled at her as the two would then head out to get some ice cream together. Later on in the late afternoon as everyone was gathering in the school hall as they had their cameras and phones out as they were prepared to see the performance. The curtains to the stage was slowly opening as the crowd started to cheer and clap their hands together at the sight of Saitou Jun in front of a band of girls as they stared to play the song "Yume Tourou" and Jun started to sing as Maki and You were recording him sing as they used their phones to record him singing while Hanamaru watched him sing intently-

Ruby: This is your first time seeing him sing?

Hanamaru: Yeah. I'm kinda excited, zura!

Kanan: Well you're gonna love it for sure.

Aa kono mama bokutachi no koe ga sekai no hajikko made kieru koto naku

todoitari shitara ii nonina

soshitara nee futari de donna kotoba o hanatou

kieru koto nai yakusoku o futari de "se-no" de iou

aa "negattara nanigashika ga kanau" sono kotoba no me o mou mirenakunatta nowa

ittai itsu kara darou ka naniyue darou ka

aa ame no yamu masa ni sono kirema to niji no shuppatsuten shuuten to

kono inochi hateru basho ni nanika ga aru tte itsumo iihatteita

itsuka ikou zenseimei mo mitou mikaitaku no

kanjou ni haitacchi shite jikan ni kisu o

gojigen ni karakawarete soredemo kimi o miru yo

mata "hajimemashite" no aizu o kimeyou

kimi no na o ima oikakeru yo

-After he sung, everyone cheered loudly as Hanamaru listened and was in tears from him singing-

Kanan: H-Hanamaru-chan?

Hanamaru: Y-Yes?

Kanan: You're crying..

Hanamaru: Eh? I-I am? I'm sorry, zura. T-The song was just very touching, zura.. -She laughed nervously as she wiped her eyes with her long sleeves from her uniform as she then sniffled softly and looked at Jun as he was about to sing another song as Jun then sang the song " 前前前世 " -

Have you finally opened your eyes? But why is it you still

won't meet my gaze?

"You're late," you say angrily... but even so, I got here as fast as I could-

My heart got here before my body could even make it.

Just the sight of your hair, your eyes... makes my chest hurt;

Breathing in this same moment with you, I don't want to let it go.

To that voice I've known since so long ago,

What should I say as my first words?

I'd begun searching for you many lives before you were even born;

Seting my sights on that awkward smile, I made it to where I am now.

Even if you were t lose everything and be scattered to the winds,

I'll never lose my way again - I'd just start searching again from step1-

Or maybe I should start the whole universe again from zero?

Where should I start relaying... the parts of this story that happened while you were asleep?

I've come to tell you a tale that spans may thousand a light year, but the second your form is reflected in these eyes...

I wanna joke and play around with a version of you you've never met;

I want to try loving you all the way down to your eternal pain.

We met at the far extremes of so many galaxies;

How should I grasp your hand to keep it from falling apart?

I'd begun searching for you lives before you were even born;

Setting my sights on that annoying voice and those tears, I made it to where I am now.

Once we're both here, on the night before our revolution, who could possibly stop us?

I'll never lose my way again - I'll hoist this flag from within your heart;

You stole from me my ability to ever give up!

I'd begun searching for you many lives ago;

Setting my sights on that awkward smile, I mad it to where I am now.

Even if you were to lose everything and be scattered to the winds,

I'll never lose my way again - I'd just start searching again from step 1,

Humming this song for as many light years as it may take!

-After a minute when he finished singing, Jun would then take a deep breath as he then spoke out to the audience-

Jun: Good afternoon everyone. I'm sorry for the late introduction but I'm Saitou Jun and the next 2 song I'm gonna sing will be for a few friends of mine who have always been by my side for many years and perhaps...The first girl I have ever loved. -He said with a smile as everyone then cheered and clapped as the whole school was surrounded by news casters as they were recording him talk and sing- I also want you all to understand that my life as a singer has come to an end as some of you may know this because of the internet or any social network as I am retiring from singing after today.

Hanamaru: W-What? He's gonna stop singing, zura? W-What does he mean by that Kanan-san, Ruby-chan?

Kanan: I thought he would've told you..

Ruby: S-Should we tell her?

Kanan: She deserves to know, Ruby-chan.

Hanamaru: T-Tell me what, zura? Y-You're both scaring me, zura..

Kanan: Jun has...A weak heart so he can't handle the pressure of having to sing in front of crowds of people, which will stress him out and make him have a heart attack.

Hanamaru: So you're saying he's..

Ruby: He is in pain, just by doing this. -Hanamaru was in tears as she had her hands on her mouth as she started crying, most of the people in the crowd were in tears as well but they smiled just to see Jun's final performance on stage as he then sang the song " スパークル "-

Mada kono sekai wa

boku o kainarashitetai mitai da

nozomi doori ii darou

utsukushiku mogaku yo

tagai no suna-dokei

nagame nagara kisu o shiyou yo

「sayonara」 kara ichiban tooi

basho de machi-awaseyou

jisho ni aru kotoba de

deki-agatta sekai o nikunda

mangekyou no naka de

hachi-gatsu no aru asa

kimi wa boku no mae de

hanikande wa sumashite miseta

kono sekai no kyoukasho no you na egao de

tsui ni toki wa kita

kinou made wa joshou no joshou de

tobashi-yomi de ii kara

koko kara ga boku da yo

keiken to chishiki to

kabi no hae-kakatta yuuki o motte

ima da katsutenai supiido de

kimi no moto e daibu o

madoromi no naka de

nama-nurui koora ni

koko de nai dokoka o

yumemita yo

kyoushitsu no mado no soto ni

densha ni yurare

hakobareru asa ni

aishi-kata sae mo

kimi no nioi ga shita

aruki-kata sae mo

sono warai-goe ga shita

itsuka kiete nakunaru

kimi no subete o

kono me ni yakitsukete oku koto wa

mou kenri nanka ja nai

gimu da to omou nda

unmei da toka mirai toka tte

kotoba ga dore dake te o

nobasou to todokanai

basho de bokura koi o suru

tokei no hari mo futari o

yokome ni mi nagara susumu

sonna sekai o futari de

isshou

iya, nan-shou demo

ikinuite ikou

-In awhile after he took a deep breath as everyone was watching and were in tears of joy and sadness at the same time, Jun would then smile happily to everyone as he held the microphone with his hand-

Jun: My last song. " なんでもないや ".

Futari no aida toorisugita kaze wa

doko kara sabishisa wo hakonde kita no

naitari shita sono ato no sora wa

yake ni sukitootte itari shitanda

itsumo wa togatta chichi no kotoba ga

kyou wa atatakaku kanjimashita

yasashisa mo egao mo yume no katarikata mo

shiranakute zenbu kimi wo maneta yo

mou sukoshi dake de ii ato sukoshi dake de ii

mou sukoshi dake de ii kara

mou sukoshi dake de ii ato sukoshi dake de ii

mou sukoshi dake kuttsuite iyou ka

bokura TAIMU FURAIYAA toki wo kakeagaru

KURAIMAA toki no kakurenbou hagurekkou wa mou iya nanda

ureshikute naku no wa kanashikute warau no wa

kimi no kokoro ga kimi wo oikoshitanda yo

hoshi ni made negatte te ni ireta omocha mo

heya no sumikko ni ima korogatteru

kanaetai yume mo kyou de hyakko dekita yo

tatta hitotsu to itsuka koukan koshou

itsumo wa shaberanai ano ko ni kyou wa

houkagou mata ashite to koe wo kaketa

narenai koto mo tama ni nara ii ne

toku ni anata ga tonari ni itara

mou sukoshi dake de ii

ato sukoshi dake de ii

mou sukoshi dake de ii kara

mou sukoshi dake de ii

ato sukoshi dake de ii

mou sukoshi dake kuttsuite iyou yo

bokura TAIMU FURAIYAA kimi wo shitte itanda

boku ga boku no namae wo oboeru yori zutto mae ni

kimi no inai sekai ni mo nanika no imi wa kitto atte

demo kimi no inai

sekai nado natsuyasumi no nai hachigatsu no you

kimi no inai sekai nado warau koto nai

SANTA no you

kimi no inai sekai nado

bokura TAIMU FURAIYAA toki wo kakeagaru KURAIMAA

toki no kakurenbou hagurekko wa mou iya nanda

nandemo nai ya

yappari nandemo nai ya

ima kara iku yo

bokura TAIMU FURAIYAA

toki wo kakeagaru KURAIMAA

toki no kakurenbou hagurekko

wa mou ii yo

kimi wa hade na KURAIYAA

sono namida tomete mitai na

dakedo kimi wa kobanda

koboreru mama no namida wo mite wakatta

ureshikute naku no wa

kanashikute warau no wa

boku no kokoro ga

boku wo oikoshitandayo

-After he sung his last song, everyone that were in their seats stood up and clapped loudly as some of them cheered and whistled loudly but Hanamaru was sitting down as she was too depressed to get up-

Kanan: H-Hanamaru-chan? -Hanamaru got up from her seat as she then walked out of the hall and was in tears as she then walked passed Yoshiko-

Yoshiko: Z-Zuramaru..? -She looked back at Hanamaru who walked passed her in tears as she wanted to go after her but was stopped by Shinji-

Shinji: She wants to be alone for awhile.

-The curtains closed as many people walked out of the hall as most of the girls were crying while Jun looked out of the curtain to find Hanamaru-

Jun: Where is she?

Kanan: She ran out.

Jun: W-What do you mean?

Ruby: She's somewhere outside.

Kanan: We'll help you look for her, Let's go Ruby-chan! -Ruby and Kanan then ran around the school to search for Hanamaru as Jun did the same but with too much running around, he began to start coughing slightly as he started to have a hard time breathing and was sweating but he continued to search for Hanamaru as he then went to the school library and looked around as he saw her sitting on the floor with her face on her knees behind the front desk as he walked around the desk and went up to her as he sat down in front of her and was breathing heavily-

Jun: M-Maru-chan..?

Hanamaru: Why-

Jun: Hmm?

Hanamaru: Why didn't you tell me you were physically weak, zura?! -She asked loudly as she looked at him and was in tears-

Jun: -He was in shock as he started to panic a little- I-I'm sorry but I..

Hanamaru: "But" what?! If I knew you were that weak then I wouldn't have asked you to go out or keep me or my family company, zura!

Jun: I just couldn't find the right time to tell you. I'm really sorry.

Hanamaru: Knowing that today will be your last day of your singing career and to find out that you had a weak heart and body just hurts me so much, zura!

Jun: I'm sorry.. I really really am sorry for not telling you sooner but I just...I really did not want to see you like this. Especially in front of just me, so I thought at least with your friends next to you...You might feel a little bit less sadder perhaps.. I guess I was wrong and I made it worse. I'm so so sorry..

Hanamaru: How is that something I can forgive you, zura? The time we went out together, you must've been in pressure, zura! I could have possibly killed you but you just smiled and pretended nothing was wrong, zura! How do you think I would feel, knowing that you may have fainted of a heart attack or asthma during our meetup, zura?!

Jun: I-I don't know...I- -Before he could finish his sentence, got blurry as he was sweating even more-

Hanamaru: J-Jun-kun..? -She looked at him as she noticed that he seemed weaker than before as he would then faint on Hanamaru's chest as she blushed slightly, not knowing what happened. Her eyes widened as she quickly put him to the side and felt his heartbeat beating rapidly and his breathing was unbalanced, she started to tear up- Jun-kun!

-Students and adults that were near the library ran to the library to see what had happened as Hanamaru had Jun in her arms as she was crying-

Hanamaru: H-He needs a doctor.

Man 1: Quick! Someone call an ambulance and get a teacher in here!

Student 1: I'm on it! Sensei!

Woman 1: H-Hello? Nishikino medical department? W-We need an emergency ambulance immediately! Saitou Jun has passed out!

Hanamaru: -She was crying loudly as she held onto Jun in her arms as one of the female students were comforting her- I-I'm sorry Jun-kun.. I-It's my fault, zura..!

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	30. Chapter 30:- One's Calling

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 30:- One's Calling

Opening: Brave Heart - Ayumi Miyazaki(Cover by Pellek)

Ending: 帰還 - Nishizawa Shiena

-Hanamaru was sitting on a chair, outside the operation room with Arata and the others as Maki and Dia were inside the room, performing an operation. The door opened slightly as Dia came out for a moment though the operation was still on going-

Hanamaru: D-Dia-san. How is he, zura?

Dia: We're still operating him. Shinji-kun, I heard you were in medical school before, we may need your help, desu wa.

Shinji: Gotcha. -He got up from his seat and entered the room with Dia as Hanamaru started crying as everyone tried to comfort her-

-Minutes later as Shinji came out of the operation room as the light sign turned off as Shinji looked at everyone with a sad look on his face-

Hanamaru: W-What happened to him, zura? I-Is he alright, zura?!

Shinji: He's gone.

Arata: Gone? What do you mean "gone"?

Shinji: He's gone. Just gone..

-Hanamaru would then turn to Yoshiko as Yoshiko hugged her and petted her head as Hanamaru cried loudly-

Shinji: To sleep~

You: What?

Shinji: He's perfectly fine~ He's just resting now.

Arata: Dude, seriously! Is he alive?!

Shinji: H-He is! Jeez.. I was just joking around, there was nothing wrong with him, he just passed out due to anxiety and a heat stroke so he needed a few things to keep him breathing properly and such. He's now resting so I suggest everyone to head back home for now. We can all check on him tomorrow morning before we go to school.

Hanamaru: No.

Shinji: I'm sorry?

Hanamaru: I want to stay by him, zura! It was my fault that he was in anxiety and had heat stroke, zura! I need to properly watch over him!

Kanan: Me too! I'm his cousin, which makes me his blood relative!

Shinji: Blood relative?

Kanan: Okay fine, we're not blood relatives but we are cousins and I'm part of his family!

Shinji: Well...Nee-chan? -He turned to the side and looked back to see Maki in a doctor's coat as she had her arms crossed-

Maki: Fine, just you two and no one else may stay by him. Too many people in one room while he's asleep may cause problems.

-Minutes later as Kanan and Hanamaru were in a private room with Jun as Hanamaru watched over him as Kanan was asleep as she had her head on the bed beside Jun while she sat on a chair as Hanamaru was looking out the window as she sat next to Jun and held the phone he bought for her. Hours later as morning came by, Arata and the others were outside Jun's room as they were peeking into the room to see that Jun was awake and was rubbing Kanan and Hanamaru's head softly as they were asleep and he was singing the song "Yume Kataruyori Yume Utaou" softly as Kanan opened her eyes slowly and was still half asleep as she sat up to see Jun smiling at her as she blinked a few times to clear her vision. At the sight of Jun, Kanan would smile happily as she got teary and hugged Jun tightly and kissed his cheek for a moment as she was blushing while Jun laughed happily as the two looked at Hanamaru who was crying as she would hug Jun as well and cried loudly as Jun hugged her back and rubbed her head softly as the rest then entered the room and joined the three. Hours later after Jun left the hospital, he wanted to enjoy a warm outdoor bath as they all took him to Chika's family inn. As everyone else was with Chika in the living room, Jun was in the changing room as he got a towel around his waists and he would slide the doors open to the open bath as he saw Kanan sitting on the stones as she had a towel wrapped around her body and her head as she looked up at him with a smile on her face, Jun would blush at the sight of her-

Jun: W-Why are you here? I'm sorry but am I in the right bath?

Kanan: Oh! I assume Chika-chan didn't tell you that there is only 1 public bath here and it's a mixed bath instead.

Jun: Ah I see. Perhaps I'll come by later then-

Kanan: Wait! Don't! Just come in, we haven't taken baths together since we were kids and we're at the age where it's okay for us to share a bath together...You know?

Jun: Y-Yeah.. I guess you're right. -He then got in the bath with Kanan as he sat next to her-

Kanan: So how are you feeling?

Jun: Much better now. Maybe hanging out with your friends is slowly making me better by making me get rid of my anxiety.

Kanan: So you're adapting, huh? Good for you.

Jun: How did Maru-chan take it when I passed out?

Kanan: Well..She thought she was responsible for you to faint and be in the hospital so she's kinda...Wrecked to be honest but she was also really sad when you passed out. But you know she likes you, right?

Jun: Yeah. How did you guess that I might know?

Kanan: You're smart and decisive, besides I've known you since we were kids. You can never be dense around me.

Jun: Looks like my plan backfired on me?

Kanan: In a way. So are you gonna go out with her?

Jun: That depends on you as well Kanan.

Kanan: W-What do you mean?

Jun: Would you be happy if Maru-chan and I started dating?

Kanan: W-What are you talking about? Of course I'd be happy for the both of you!

Jun: Then would you accept her?

Kanan: What are you trying to say..?

Jun: Like you said, I can't play the dense character and so can't you.

Kanan: I...-She'd blush as she looked away from Jun- We're cousins, it's not exactly a good thing for us to...You know..

Jun: But it's not forbidden. Shinji-san and Maki-san are blood related siblings and they have been dating for quite awhile now and no one is stopping them from loving each other.

Kanan: -She would then sit down in the bath next to Jun as she looked at him with a blush on her face as she opened her arms at him- A hug..

Jun: W-What?

Kanan: Give me a hug. -Jun would smile as he hugged Kanan and kissed her cheek softly as she blushed even more and started to cry softly- You know the truth but I think it's better if you go with Hanamaru-chan. She's been watching over you for a much longer time than I have and she loves you much more than I do.

Jun: Now are you sure?

Kanan: Yes, I'm sure but just wait for her to come to you instead. She may preferred a confession to you from her instead of one coming from you.

Jun: What do you mean?

Kanan: I mean...Um...She might want to truly understand you much more and wait for the time to confess her feelings to you. That's how pure Hanamaru-chan is.

Jun: Well alright, but can you do me one favor?

Kanan: Yes?

Jun: Cover up your chest and your crotch..

Kanan: A-Ah! -She quickly grabbed her towel and covered her chest and put her hands on her crotch as she blushed madly and looked at him- P-Pervert...

Jun: I assume I was suppose to make my move when you showed me the whole package?

Kanan: N-No! Maybe..-Wait no! Bad! I'll sue you for sexual harassment!

Jun: And I will sue you for flashing at me.

Kanan: Damn it!

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	31. Chapter 31:- Matsuura Kanan

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 31:- Matsuura Kanan

Opening: Just one - Nishizawa Shiena

Ending: in every nothing - Kalafina

-The song "Oukyo Shurushagana" was being played in the background as the TV in Kanan's room was on as she was in her bra and underwear and was sitting on her bed as she was writing down some notes on her pad as the TV was playing a Vanguard match between Tsukuyomi Shirabe against Kai Toshiki. As Kanan was done writing her notes, she closed the book as there was a little sticker on the book that said "Kanan's diary" as Kanan turned to the TV and watched the match as she took a sip on her cup of tea. Her phone vibrated as she then put her cup on the short table that was in front of her bed as she then grabbed her phone to see who messaged her as it was a message from Jun as he was asking her if she was alright as Kanan replied back to him as she blushed slightly and smiled happily as she then called Jun and he answered-

Jun: Are you sure you're alright and not sick?

Kanan: Hehe~ I'm fine, I should be asking you the same question since you've got out of the hospital since last month, feeling any better?

Jun: I feel as brand new!

Kanan: Shouldn't you be checking on Hanamaru-chan?

Jun: I did awhile ago and she just went to sleep.

Kanan: Oh, where will you be tomorrow?

Jun: I'll be at a Studio called Square Enix to do some voice acting. Why?

Kanan: Just asking since I'm taking a day off tomorrow.

Jun: Hmm, the kids will be at school and you'll be free, huh? Why don't you come over to my house by 8 in the morning? I'll take you over to the studio as a guest and you can see everyone work on their new game and series.

Kanan: R-Really? Would it be okay for me to go?

Jun: Sure! Why not? I'm sure everyone would accept you!

Kanan: O-Oh..? -She'd blush from the compliment as she smiled softly- Then I'll see you in the morning. Good night.

Jun: Good night~

Kanan: -She sighed softly and smiled as she drank her tea and went downstairs to clean her cup and went back up to her room and turned off the TV and the light and went straight to bed as she prepared the alarm and went to sleep-

-In the early morning after Kanan took a shower, she walked into her room with a towel wrapped around her body as she got changed and after she wore her clothes, she looked into the mirror and smiled happily as she went out to the station to head to Tokyo and go over Jun's home. As she got to his home, it was still half an hour early as she ring on the doorbell as Jun let her in and as she walked into his home, she was greeted by his dog-

Jun: As expected of you~ You always come early and you're never late.

Kanan: Who do you think I am? Mari?

Jun: Ah..Good point.

Kanan: But are you really sure that I can go into a company's property?

Jun: If they won't let you in then I'll improvise and say that you're my girlfriend. -Kanan would blush slightly as she pulled her cheeks softly and shake her head. A few minutes later as the two got into Jun's car, Kanan would follow Jun to every location he had to go to work as she was amaze by the amount of work he has to do in a day as she saw many popular celebrities along the way. As time passed as it was passed noon, Jun was having a photo shoot taken as one of the directors approached Kanan and talked to her-

Director: U-Um..Excuse me.

Kanan: Yes?

Director: Would it be alright for you to be part of the photo shoot and be a model for us for today? We'll pay you.

Kanan: E-Eh?! Me as a model? I-I wouldn't look good though..

Jun: Don't be so modest, Kanan~ Give it a shot and he did say he's gonna pay you after all so why not?

Kanan: Well.. A-Alright.. -One of the female make up designers brought Kanan to the changing room as minutes later, Kanan walked out of the room with a brown and white bikini as all of the guys except Jun in the whole room looked at Kanan with their mouths agape and with the surprise of how good Kanan looked in a bikini- T-This feels so embarrassing...Jun..

Jun: Aw~ You look gorgeous in that, now go on. Take a few pictures, they'll give you the pictures they took of you for free and even pay you as their model after all so just take this as an opportunity that you can't ignore~

Kanan: Well..If you say so. -She had her photos taken as many of the workers were happy at the sight of Kanan's amazing body figure and as time moved on. It was evening as Jun and Kanan were having their break- I'm surprised you're not exhausted after all that work.

Jun: After years of working in the entertainment line, you'll get used to it.

Kanan: Gonna check on Hanamaru-chan?

Jun: Just did. -He took out his phone as he was messaging her- Apparently Ruby-san and Hotaru-san are having an argument and Arata-san is trying to get the two back together.

Kanan: It's about time that those two start to have their first fight. It's been nearly a year since they have fought.

Jun: How about Arata-san and Riko-san?

Kanan: They did have a few fights but they loved each other too much to continue arguing.

Jun: That's cute!

Kanan: It is?

Jun: Couple fights are interesting.

Kanan: You and Hanamaru-chan had your first fight before you guys even got together.

Jun: Ah yes, the cultural festival but we weren't dating then so it doesn't count.

Kanan: Ah, I guess that's true.

Jun: Hey, Kanan?

Kanan: Yeah?

Jun: If I have never met Maru-chan, would you have asked me out?

Kanan: -She was blushing slightly as she drank her cup of tea- Well..In a sense..Yes, I would have asked you out and confessed to you during the culture festival and after you sang your song but knowing that you were so close to Hanamaru-chan, I just stopped thinking and let her have you instead.

Jun: I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked..

Kanan: N-No! It's okay! I actually wanted to speak my mind a little so it's a good thing that you asked me about this.

Jun: Alright? Then do tell me, how would you confess to me if I had not met Maru-chan?

Kanan: D-Do you want me to actually show you how I would have done it?

Jun: If you don't mind that is. I'm just a little bit curious is all..

Kanan: Well..If I confessed to you, I would have done something like this. -She stood up as she sat at the seat next to Jun as she put one hand on his hand looked up at him as she whispered to him "Give...Me a kiss.", her cheeks were red as she was slowly moving closer to his face and Jun was blushing as well as his eyes was widened slightly. The girls in the cafe watched the two as they squealed loudly at the sight of the two as Kanan was loosing control of herself because of the mood she set up as she was slowly closing her eyes and Jun was slowly moving forward to her. Jun would slowly move closer to her lips as his eyes widened as he quickly turned away from Kanan and blushed madly as Kanan looked at him as she got slightly depressed but forced a smile- You're truly a gentleman, huh? That's cute and that's how I would have confessed to you.

Jun: That was...Good..Real good! Wow..Um.. I just..

Kanan: Don't say anything you dumb dumb. I want to say the three magic words but I am in no position to say so. -She said as she leaned on his shoulder and smiled as she blushed slightly- If Hanamaru-chan saw us, do you think she'll get mad?

Jun: I don't think she'll get mad but I can only assume she'll get depressed for days.

Kanan: Sounds about right. Let's go, I'm getting kinda tired.

Jun: Sure.

-Jun would drive Kanan back home as after he dropped her off at home and drove back to his own home, he looked at the side mirror to see that she was looking at him and was waving goodbye at him. Jun blushed slightly as he was driving back to Tokyo-

Jun:...What should I do? -He asked himself quietly as he thought of Hanamaru and Kanan-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Mari: Wow! Kanan is gonna get laid!

Shinji: Real good.

Mari: I wanted to have him for myself but I was too late!

Shinji: So much for being shiny?

Mari: WHY?!

Shinji: BECAUSE IT'S NOT SHINY ANYMORE!


	32. Chapter 32:- Couple

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 32:- Couple

Opening: Just one - Nishizawa Shiena

Ending: 前前前世 - RADWIMPS

-In the morning as Arata and his class were having their PE lesson together and the weather was chilling during the autumn season-

You: Jeez..It's so cold.

Chika: Really? I think it's hot!

Shinji: That's because you were playing volleyball while You did nothing.

Chika: Yeah!

You: It's cute to see Riko-chan and Arata-kun play Tennis together.

Chika: Yeah. Very cute.. -She said as everyone looked at the Tennis court to see Riko and Arata playing against each other-

-After their PE lessons, everyone else continued with their studies until the end of the day as Riko and Arata went back home together and as Shinji got back home, he saw Rin and Maki were together in the living room as they were talking to each other-

Shinji: Oh? Hey little kitty.

Rin: Hi, nya!

Maki: Welcome back. -She walked up to Shinji and gave him a little kiss on the lips as she then went to the kitchen to make something to drink for him-

Rin: Shinji-kun. What's your plan after high school, nya?

Shinji: To work to support Nee-chan and us both for the future.

Rin: Oh? Have you decided where you wanna work, nya?

Shinji: I was already hired to work for a game company called "Eagle Jump" and I'll start working there for the next 2 years.

Rin: E-Eh? What does that mean?

Maki: It means that he'll start working after this year and next year. -She came back from the kitchen and gave Shinji a cup of warm coffee as she sat down on the couch and Shinji sat on one of the chairs and drank the coffee-

Shinji: Oh and I heard that you were looking for a new job, Rin?

Rin: Yes, nya! I can't always be a maid, nya so I decided to see if I can be a voice actress, nya.

Shinji: You can ask Jun to teach you on how to act and he'll bring you around for interviews and training and when I start working, I might be able to hire you to voice act as one of the characters and stuff.

Rin: Oh that'll be great, nya! Thanks!

Maki: That's Shinji.. He loves to spoil the older girls..

Shinji: And I can only blame you for making me become like this.

Maki: Damn. I can't deny that..

Rin: Oh and thanks for passing me the series "Bubuki Buranki", nya! At first it seemed kinda childish but it's actually very interesting and cool, nya!

Shinji: Yeah! Bubuki Buranki is good!

Maki: I can't believe you watch that..

Shinji: Says the one who watches Dragon Ball and Keroro Gunsou. -Rin would close her mouth as she wanted to laugh-

Maki: Wha-?! -She'd blush as she pouted and crossed her arms and looked away from Shinji-

Rin: So how's Arata-kun and Riko-chan, nya?

Shinji: Still madly in love with each other.

Maki: Can we compare us with them?

Shinji: We'd lose.

Maki: What?! Why?!

Shinji: They're literally together 24/7. We're not.

Maki: I can be with you together for 24 hours too you know?!

Shinji: I wouldn't want you to become a yandere so I'll pass.

Rin: He's right, nya.

Maki: I-I'm not a yandere! Kotori is!

Rin: Okay, that one is true, nya.

Shinji: Kotori's a yandere?

Rin: She can be.

Shinji: That is...Interesting? -A white fully grown chicken walked out of the bedroom to the living room-

Rin: Oh hey! It's now so big, nya!

Shinji: Nee-chan?

Maki: Yeah?

Shinji: When can we have chicken for dinner?

Maki: N-No! Stop being so mean to him!

Shinji: Okay fine.

Rin: So what are you guys gonna do on Christmas, nya?

Shinji: I plan to go out on a date with my girlfriend Rin.

Rin: E-Eh? -She'd blush slightly as she smiled and looked at Maki as she looked angry-

Maki: Shinji..

Shinji: And my lovable older sister, Maki~

Maki: I'm not your girlfriend?!

Shinji: Of course you are~ I was just kidding.

Rin: You guys are so cute, nya. Maki-chan, you're really lucky to have someone like him.

Maki: I know, thank you. I love him a lot!

Shinji: You're obsessive.

Maki: S-Shut up! I just happen to care for my little brother!

Shinji: Yeah sure, you wanna know what she did this morning, Rin?

Rin: What?

Shinji: While she was asleep, she grabbed and squeezed my butt!

Rin: Aww~ Lucky, nya!

Shinji: What?!

Maki: You have a soft butt, you can't blame me for wanting to hold it while I was dreaming, it could've been worse, I would've grabbed your balls.

Shinji: ... Well played.

Maki: -She'd then turn on the TV as it was playing the show Battle Spirits Brave- Oh, I wish I could play Battle Spirits.

Shinji: You could if you wanted to.

Maki: It's a bit way too complicated compare to Vanguard.

Rin: All card games are complicated, nya..

Shinji: Indeed. Just as complicated as Nee-chan.

Maki: I'm not complicated!

Shinji: Really now? Then how come you still get hit on by the guys in the hospital? Even though they know you have a boyfriend?

Maki: They just...They're just teasing!

Shinji: Maybe I should get back together with Rin.

Rin: Eh? Really, nya?!

Maki: NO! You're mine! He's mine! You can't touch him!

Rin: Buu!

-As time passed as Rin went back home, Shinji went to take a bath and after he took a bath, he got changed as he and Maki would then go out together to have dinner-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	33. Chapter 33:- Diamond that shines

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 33:- Diamond that shines brighter than the Stars

Opening: Just one - Nishizawa Shiena

Ending: How Far I'll Go - Auli'i Cravalho

-In the early morning in Uchiura as Jun was walking down the streets as the sun was rising, he took out his phone from his pocket and took a picture of the beautiful view of the sun rising, Jun smiled and exhaled as he relaxed and continued walking down the market as they were opening the stores, he would go over to the older folks that were opening their shops and help them set up over 14-15 shops for 2 hours and after he helped them all set up their shops, he sat on a bench as he was sweating as most of the people would walk up to him with food and drinks and a towel in their hand as they passed it to him to thank him as he smiled happily and thanked them for the kind gesture as he drank some of the drinks and ate a little as he watched everyone in the area working. He would sigh quietly as he was relaxed. In awhile after he took a break, Jun got up from the bench and waved goodbye to the workers as he went out to continue his walk and as he was walking, someone walked pass him through a corner as he accidentally knocked a girl down, he was a bit surprised as he got down to help her as it was Hanamaru, who was having her morning walks as well-

Jun: Maru-chan?

Hanamaru: J-Jun-kun..? G-Good morning, zura!

Jun: Likewise! -He held her hand and pulled her up as they were both blushing slightly. The two were looking at each other as they did not say a word as they made the situation a bit awkward for each other until Jun broke the silence- S-So? A morning walk, huh? That's nice!

Hanamaru: T-Thank you, zura! I've been told to work out more by Yoshiko-chan so I'm trying to exercise as much as I can, zura. How about you?

Jun: I'm having my usual morning walks on my day off and this town always makes me happy and it's relaxing. Oh! Are you doing anything later?

Hanamaru: I-I'm free, zura!

Jun: Then do you wanna come over to my place? I got a secret that I wanna show you.

Hanamaru: A..A secret, zura?

Jun: This is a secret that not even Kanan knows. I tell you what, you go back and get yourself ready and we'll meet up at the station in 2 hours, okay?

Hanamaru: O-Okay, zura! I'll see you then! -Jun nodded as he poked her nose and smiled happily as Hanamaru blushed slightly and smiled back at him as she then turned back and ran back to her home while Jun then went over to Kanan's home to get himself changed as he has extra clothes over there-

-As the two hours had passed, Jun was waiting patiently in the station as he leaned on one of the pillars with a smile on his face as some of the girls that walked passed him were blushing at the sight of his smile as they knew who he was but did not want to trouble him so some took pictures of him waiting and as a minute came by, Hanamaru was running up to him as she wore a light brown outer layer sweater with a long sleeved yellow shirt and a brown skirt and pantyhose. As she was running up to Jun, she was waving at him happily as he did the same to her, as she ran up to him, she would trip and fell on Jun's body as he held her by grabbing her on the arms as her face was on his chest. The two would blush slightly as some of the girls who saw what happened would squeal loudly as Hanamaru looked up at Jun with an innocent smile as Jun looked at her and rubbed her head lightly and held her hand as the two would then head into the train and went to Tokyo, along the way to Jun's house, they made a few stops to buy some food and drinks and groceries. As the two were walking together with bags of groceries in their hands, Rin was at the other side of the sidewalk as she saw the two walking together as Rin smiled and continued walking, it was then Hanamaru and Jun arrived to his home as the two entered the home and were greeted by Jun's dog, Hanamaru and Jun were in the kitchen as they preparing the snacks and drinks for each other while Jun was keeping some of the food that he bought and after Jun had prepared the food, he asked Hanamaru to go upstairs and as she did, Jun would follow her up with a tray of food and drinks in one hand. As Hanamaru got up to the second floor, there was another living room with a large bookshelf, Jun would then walk towards the bookshelf and pulled out a book with his free hand as a door opened next to the bookshelf as Jun entered it with the dog, Hanamaru was hesitant to enter but Jun held her hand with a friend and entered the dark room, after walking through a dark hallway, a bright light could be seen as Hanamaru looked around in the room as her eyes widened and her mouth was agape at the sight of a large room filled with bookshelves in the surrounding area as in the center of the room, there was a few couches and a coffee table along with a dog bed beside the couch as Jun walked up to the coffee table and put the food and drinks down and walked up to Hanamaru as she was amazed-

Jun: This is my archive of books and knowledge. I dedicate all of my fortune for all of these books.

Hanamaru: T-This is amazing, zura.. H-How did you get your own library?

Jun: I built this private library myself since I love books. From each bookshelf, there is different books that are all organized by names. No one except you, knows about the existence of my personal library, Maru-chan.

Hanamaru: Eh? So..I'll have to keep this as a secret then, zura?

Jun: Yeah, if you don't mind?

Hanamaru: O-Of course, zura! Your secret is safe with me!

Jun: You may go and read and borrow whatever you like as well, take as much time as you need to fully enjoy yourself. -He said with a smile on his face as Hanamaru would hug him tightly and smiled happily as she went around the room and search for the books she seek out to find as Jun was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed as he was drinking his tea and was reading a book as well. In awhile after Hanamaru found the few books that she wanted to read, she walked up to Jun and sat next to him and started to read one book as she leaned on him as the two relaxed and read their books. Hours had passed as the two finished reading their books and wanted to take a break as Jun was downstairs cleaning up the dishes while Hanamaru was exploring the house, she would then come across a large bedroom with a king sized bed as Hanamaru's eyes widened at the sight of Jun's bedroom, she was surprise to see how clean it was, she entered the room and looked around as she walked up to the bed and saw a T-Shirt on the bed, she would quickly look around to see if anyone was around as she held the shirt and put it up to her nose as she smelled it softly with a blush on her cheeks-

Hanamaru: Ha...S-So this is...Jun-kun's scent, zura..Ha...Ha..

Jun: Maru-chan? -He said as he was standing behind Hanamaru. She would blush madly as she got embarrassed and was surprised to see Jun standing right behind her as she looked back at him, not knowing how to explain what she just did-

Hanamaru: I-I..Uh...I-It's not what you think, zura! I just...

Jun: You just...? -He didn't seem bothered by what she did as he looked at her and tilted his head to the side slightly to tease her a little-

Hanamaru: -She would then take a deep breath and yell out to him loudly as her face was completely red and her eyes were closed- I...I love you, zura! I have feelings for you, Jun-kun! -Jun had not said anything for a few minutes as Hanamaru opened her eyes slowly to see Jun was smiling happily as his cheeks were red and was in tears slightly- E-Eh?! W-Why are you crying, zura?!

Jun: I'm happy..It's because I'm so happy to hear you say that...

Hanamaru: Really, zura?!

Jun: Yeah. It's the first time in my life that someone said "I love you" to me. My step parents never said that to me when I was a child and fans also never said such a sentence to me, you're the first!

Hanamaru: Zura...?

Jun: -He would then hug Hanamaru tightly in his arms as he held her in his arms and jumped onto the bed with her. After hugging her, he looked at her with a smile on his face as he would then put his forehead on hers and said- Can I tell you something? It's also a secret.

Hanamaru: O-Of course, zura.

Jun: From the day we met, I kinda fell in love with you at first sight. -He was embarrassed as he smiled. Hanamaru would blush madly and was in tears as she hugged him tightly and was so happy to hear what he said- Maru-chan?

Hanamaru: Yes?

Jun: Would it be okay for me to ask you to m-my...Uh...

Hanamaru: Yes~?

Jun: G-Girlfriend..?

Hanamaru: I would be honored, zura.. Though can I ask for 2 things from you, zura?

Jun: Of course, anything.

Hanamaru: I've read a lot of books and I mean a lot so I know some scenes about couples in beds and when they are madly in love..

Jun: So you're saying..?

Hanamaru: I want the first person I truly love to be...M-My first, zura..-She said as she looked at him as she sat up on the bed as she pulled her skirt down along with her pantyhose slightly, revealing her purple underwear as she looked back at him with a smile on his face-

Jun: -His eyes widened as he was surprised to hear what Hanamaru had just said as his face turned bright red as he quickly looked away- I...Uh..

Hanamaru: -She giggled softly as she crawled up to him on the bed and kissed his cheek softly and looked at him as she seemed eager to do it but Jun would then turn to her as he lifted her chin up slightly and kissed her lips. After the kiss, Hanamaru would turn his head to her once more and kissed him on the lips passionately and after the kiss, she would ask- Please..zura?

Jun: Maru-chan. I'm sorry but it is something that I do not want to do. As a man, it may be disgraceful of me to say "no" to a girl would wants to do it but I would want to do it with you only when you are really ready for it and when you are at the age that allows you to do so.

Hanamaru: But I..

Jun: Shh.. I want my Princess to be as pure as a Diamond that shines brighter than the stars. -He said with a gentle smile on his face as Hanamaru skipped a heartbeat and nodded as she smiled at him happily-

Hanamaru: To think you would be this passionate, zura. You truly are amazing, Jun-kun. How should we tell the others, zura?

Jun: That depends on you, Maru-chan. Once you let your friends know, we'll let your parents know and then the whole world will know.

Hanamaru: T-The whole world? Why the whole world, zura?

Jun: It's because I want everyone to know that I am your Knight and that you are my Princess and no one else can have you except for I, Saitou Jun. -He said as he kissed her hand softly as Hanamaru blushed and smiled happily and hugged him tightly-

Hanamaru: What should we do now, zura?

Jun: How about we go out and have lunch together then spend some more time together and then have dinner here at my place and after that I'll drive you home.

Hanamaru: Sounds like fun, zura! Let's do that! -She would quickly get up and ran to the door as she was unaware that she did not wear her skirt and her underwear was still exposed-

Jun: M-Maru-chan... Y-You're skirt and underwear!

Hanamaru: Ah! I nearly forgot, zura!

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kanan: This is sweet.

Shinji: Very. You're not sad?

Kanan: A little.. But to see how happy he is with her just makes me happy.

Shinji: Wait.. I'm asking in real life and not about the story. You actually have feelings for him?

Kanan: Eh? W-Wait! What?! N-No! I do not! I was just..

Shinji: Oh~ You love him~~

Kanan: Shut up, you tomato tree!


	34. Chapter 34:- The path we make

Love Live! Moonshine!

Chapter 34:- The path we make

Opening: Just one - Nishizawa Shiena

Ending: We Know The Way - Lin-Manuel Miranda, Opetaia Foa'i

-In the evening as Riko was in the bedroom of the apartment as she was tying her hair slowly as she was waiting for Arata to come back home from work. After she had changed into her home clothes, she went to the kitchen to make dinner for Arata and herself. After she was done preparing the food, Arata arrived home from work as he walked up to Riko and kissed her cheek as she smiled at him and had their dinner together-

Riko: So what are you gonna do after graduation?

Arata: I'll save up and make a bar downstairs since the owner of the building said that the two floors has been left there for years so I thought I could make use of it. It's rent free. I just have to clean up the place and get a few stuff to make a cafe and a bar. How about you?

Riko: I'll be joining you of course!

Arata: Eh?

Riko: I'll help you make the bar and we'll both run it together. I-Is that okay with you..?

Arata: Y-Yeah! Of course but don't you have a dream of your own..?

Riko: My dream? Is to be with you.. -She said as she was slightly embarrassed and was blushing as she looked away as Arata smiled happily and poked her cheek-

Arata: Wanna hear my other dream?

Riko: Hmm?

Arata: It's to be with you too. -Riko would smile happily as the two stood up from their seat and kissed each other lightly-

-In the Nishikino residence-

Maki: Shinji? S-Shinji? Where are you? -She was looking all over the apartment as she knows he's in the apartment but was nowhere to be found, she would then go inside the bedroom and opened the closet and saw no one as Shinji walked up to Maki with a sandwich in his hand as he was eating it-

Shinji: What's up?

Maki: Ah! Whoah, hey! Don't scare me like that!

Shinji: I'm sorry but I didn't want to make any noise because I was just enjoying this sandwich.

Maki: What's so great about that sandwich?

Shinji: Triple layer of meat and tomatoes sub sandwich from Subway! It's absolutely GOD!

Maki: Is that so?

Shinji: You want a bite?

Maki: Nah, I'm just bored..

Shinji: Then how about we go out and do something together?

Maki: Oh! I know! How about-

Shinji: I'm still not gonna do it at the roof of the apartment building.

Maki: Damn!

Shinji: Something normal as a couple, alright? How about we have dinner at someplace nice in Tokyo?

Maki: Hmm.. Sure, why not? Just let me get ready.

Shinji: Wear a dress and I'll wear my suit.

Maki: Why a suit?

Shinji: Oh yeah.. I'll just wear something nice then. That will turn you on.

Maki: Hey no! You know how sensitive I am when you use your Speedo!

Shinji: I..Oh forget it..

-After awhile as the two had changed, the two would go out to have their dinner together as it started to snow on the month of November. Maki had brought her teddy bear with her as she held it in her arms and walked together with Shinji as they both took the train to Tokyo. When the time came, the two had their dinner together and enjoyed themselves happily. As time passed, the two would then return back home as Maki enjoyed herself from the dinner while Shinji sent messages to his friends as he asked them to come over immediately, after that he would keep his phone in his pocket and had Maki sit on the couch as he was looking at her-

Shinji: Nee-chan? Ahem...Onee-chan..

Maki: Y-Yeah...?

Shinji: N-Nishikino Maki! I ask you one thing that may change both of our lives as it is a question that I can no longer turn back. If you say "no", I might cry my guts out to Rin but if you say "yes", I'll cry my guts out to Rin also but..

Maki: S-Shinji..?

Shinji: -He got down on one knee as he put one hand in his pocket and pulled out a small black clothed box from his pocket. At the sight of what Shinji did, Maki put her hands on her mouth quickly as she was absolutely shocked from the sight and was about to cry, Shinji would then pull the cover of the box back and opened the box as there was a ring with a small little diamond in it as it shined- Maki..? Will you marry me?

-Maki was in absolute tears as she nodded quickly and said "yes" as she got down to him and kissed Shinji on the lips passionately and hugged him tightly as after the hug, Shinji would put the ring on her finger as the two smiled and look at each other happily-

Maki: Shinji, my...Husband.

Shinji: Maki, my one and only wife. -They would both kiss once more as Maki and Shinji got up while holding each other's hands- Now, I'm really excited here that I am loosing my cool so I'm gonna run out of the door and cry my nipples off on Rin and you'll see a Shinji shaped hole in the door. -Maki would chuckle as someone knocked on the door as the two walked up to the door and opened it as it was Arata, Riko, Rin, Hanamaru, Jun, You, Chika, Kanan, Mari, Dia, Ruby, Hotaru, Yoshiko and Kotori as they were all wondering what happened-

Jun: I-Is something wrong? Did someone die?

Hanamaru: Is the chicken still alive, zura?!

Rin: Wait! Both of your face are red, nya! Are you two sick?!

Mari: SHINY SICKNESS!

Arata: I doubt it that they're sick.

Shinji: Thanks for coming over, you guys.

Arata: S-Shinji-kun's sick..He's sick! He's never this kind!

Jun: I know basic medicine, I could get that cold off of you in a minute!

Kanan: It's not CPR, now is it?

Jun: No? Why?

Kanan: Just wondering~

Shinji: W-Well uh...

Maki: To sum it up.. Shinji and I are...Engaged! -She said happily as she put her left hand up and showed everyone the ring as the girls squealed loudly and happily as the guys cheered and everyone hugged each other as they all entered the two sibling's home and celebrated their engagement with a party-

-Hours later as everyone went home as it was getting late. Jun would drive Rin and Kotori back home in the city as everyone else walked home in groups while Shinji and Maki waved goodbye to them and went back into their apartment as Maki grabbed Shinji's hand and pulled him into the living room as she tossed him to the couch and jumped on him as she would kiss his lips gently and hugged him as he hugged her too-

Maki: I love you.

Shinji: I love myself too but not as much as I love you~ -Maki would chuckle softly as she kissed him on the nose softly- Too bad Nico can't be here, huh?

Maki: You just wanna bully her..

Shinji: I can't help it since she's short and so fun to mess with. Her reactions are cute after all~

Maki: Well...Whatever makes you happy~

-A month had passed as it was the third year's graduation as the principal of the school was giving a speech and was giving each student a graduation slip to each student that went up to the stage. Riko's parents, Maki and her mother were there along with Jun and Hanamaru's parents with Rin, Kanan, Mari, Dia and Kotori as they were watching Riko, Arata. Chika, You and Shinji graduate school. After the seniors graduated, they took a picture with all of their friends together. Few months after graduating, Arata and Riko were in a large empty room with a second floor above, the two had paint and wood and all sorts of materials to change the room into a cafe and a bar but before they started, someone knocked on the door, the two looked back to see their friends bringing more of the supplies as they had brushes, brooms and cloths and even food and drinks as they all helped out each other to change the entire place into a bar. Two days after cleaning and painting and renovating the bar with lights, table, chairs, a bar, kitchen, washroom and a small stage for karaoke with TV screens and speakers and cameras on the side of the ceilings, Riko and Arata first started their business together as their first customers were their own friends as Riko cooked the food while Arata served them drinks and the food and as the friends enjoyed the environment of the cafe/bar, Mari would go up to the stage and sing a few songs as some of their friends cheered and got drunk together as they sang along with Mari while Jun and Shinji was at the bar with Arata while the girls were enjoying themselves-

Jun: Arata-san, how are you gonna find people to work for you?

Arata: I've had connections with a few other friends when I was in middle school.

Jun: What do you mean?

Shinji: Back in middle school, Arata used to hang out with 20 year old gangsters and get along with them and help them out whenever they had any problems with other gangs or personal problems, since he got into high school, he stopped hanging out with them but still keep in contact with each and every one of them.

Jun: Wow! That's nice of you, Arata-san.

Arata: Some wanted to kill themselves because of depression or vengeance but I talked them out of it but the news of me making this Cafe Bar with Riko-chan will spread quickly as- -Before he could finish his sentence, someone opened the door to the bar as there were large group of people with tattoos on them and some of the women had worn really short shorts along with short length shirts and had a lot of makeup-

Jun: Are they..

Shinji: Yeah, his ex-team or should I say gang.

Man 1: Nada-san!

Woman: Arata-chan!

Riko: "Arata-chan"?! -She was slightly drunk from drinking cider as she looked at Arata who was being hugged by a blonde as Riko got mad and approached Arata quickly, pulled him away from the woman and kissed him on the lips-

Woman: W-Who is this girl?!

Arata: A-Ah! I'm sorry, she's my girlfriend. Sakurauchi Riko-chan~

Man 2: If he's the boss' girlfriend than she's our boss too! Guys! Show some respect damn it! -The gangs would bow down to Riko and Arata as the two couple would laugh softly as Arata asked them to get up and enjoy themselves in the bar and cafe, from that day on, Arata had hired all of the gang members to work for him in the cafe as they offered to work for him for free and from each day, more and more people were going over to the cafe to enjoy the food and drinks as the cafe gave off a relaxing environment along with a happy feel to it-

-2 Years later after the creation of the Cafe Bar made by Nada Arata and Sakurauchi Riko, the Cafe Bar became a big hit in the whole of Japan until one night as Arata was walking down the street with a bag of groceries as it was late at night and it was a cold day, as he was walking down the street, he would yawn softly and stopped for a moment as he saw a man who was leaning on the light post as the man would turn to Arata as he grinned at Arata and had a cigarette in his mouth-

Arata: Hmm?

?: Long time no see, Arata!

Arata: -The man's face was revealed as he had a shaved beard and moustache and had an untidy office uniform- ...Dad..

-THE END-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You: Zensoku Zenshin, Yosoro~!

Chika: Wait wait! Shinchan wants to say something!

Ruby: Maybe its about how happy he is that he's married.

Hotaru: Or that he regretted not going after Hoshizora-san.

Rin: IF ONLY THAT WAS TRUE, NYA!

Kotori: W-Wait, Shinji-kun is about to say something.

Kanan: He's taking a long time to just say a short paragraph.

Mari: I know! Why are you SO slow, Shinji-kyun?! I heard from Maki-san that you were really fast!

Dia: He can't speak because you all are talking, desu wa!

Shinji: -He would then ignore the girls and said- This ending is where Ultimax left off originally but was continued in Season 3 known as Megamax. Moonshine is a season about Arata and his friend's life after Kanan, Mari and Dia had graduated from being third years in Uranohoshi Gakuen.

Rin: I think they get it, nya. They read the whole thing.

Shinji: But some are gonna think "WHAT?! Why is this a different story from the ending of Ultimax?!" so I wanna explain it to them.

Rin: Ah, that makes more sense, nya.

Shinji: So to those who are still new with this series, go read Megamax and complain about it because even I think it's not right at all..

Rin: Don't spoil it, nya!

Shinji: It's true! I just hope the new season after Megamax would be better.

Jun: Oh hello guys.

Shinji: Oh hey man.

Rin: Hi, nya!

Jun: Did you guys hear? I got the job!

Rin: You did?! That's great, nya!

Shinji: What job? Are you gonna be a hooker? Hell yeah!

Jun: W-What? N-No! I'm not gonna become a hooker. I just got the part as one of the main characters in the new Love Live season!

Shinji: "Love Live! Game!"? That new season? I'm the main character though.

Jun: I'm also the main character. It's gonna be 2 parts of two different main characters like about you and Arata-san.

Shinji: Ah okay, what will you be playing as?

Jun: I'll be playing as the actor or voice actor that works with you in your company.

Shinji: Oh cool and what about Hanamaru?

Jun: She'll appear from time to time but I'm not so sure yet.

Hanamaru: I'll force them to put me in the show more often, zura!

Maki: Me too! I wanna see my fiance more often in the show!

Shinji: Aww~

Nico: You people are gross.

Shinji: Be quiet, Nicotine. You're single, a virgin and you're desperate and horny.

Nico: S-Shut up! It's not true! You're depressed and horny!

Shinji: Prove me wrong!

Nico: I want you to burn!

Shinji: In Nee-chan's mouth, gotcha~

Nico: E-Eww! Hell no! Gross!

-Arata and Riko appeared in the screen as they waved at the audience and said goodbye to everyone as Kanan, Mari, Dia, Kotori, Chika, You, Ruby, Hotaru and Yoshiko also appeared in the background and was waving at the audience while the shouting of Shinji and Nico could still be heard in the background-

Riko & Arata: We'll see you all next time and thank you for all the support!


End file.
